the one who stands strong
by NarutoNega
Summary: god-naruto. the story of naruto uzumaki the ultimate ninja and the unbreakable force. [Naruto x tayuya x femkyuubi x kaguya x temari x oc uzumaki ]
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys and girls this is narutonega and this is my first time writing a fanfic so it might be a little meh-ish I guess but if you like it leave a comment why and if you don't like it then once again comment, can't get better not knowing why I suck right? Well anyway now on to the story!**

**Narutonega does not own Naruto and prototype if I did Naruto would actually have something over sasuke and truly become a strong ninja without random power ups.**

'Just when things were starting to look up' said a mysterious figure sitting on top of a large skyscraper while looking down into the carnage that was shown on the streets below. 'you would think that people would be smart enough to listen to the military when shit like this happens, I guess there are a few who don't really understand what's going on right kurama'. Said the figure while looking up at the sky.

The figure heard a loud snort coming from his companion '**of course you fleabags would do something as stupid as that' **replied kurama in a bored tone. Of course this would be boring after seeing it happen over and over for a few days, some idiot would walk over to a place that they are not allowed to be in then bam! They get eaten and mutated, it was a horrible sight to most, but to the mysterious man and his companion it was an everyday occurrence.

'Kurama how much longer do you think that this will last'? Asked the man. '**Hmm with the help that you provide for those fleabags I would say a week'** replied kurama with a grunt. '**Naruto I think we should leave now that the city can help itself and resume your training in the ninja arts'** said kurama in wise tone that made the mysterious man, now named Naruto laugh like he was being ticked by feathers all over 'gee kurama you sound like your old and wise I get the old part but wise?, as if hahahahah' replied Naruto who was clutching his stomach from the thought of kurama wise, due to this he missed kurama's angry roar from within his mind however kurama will get his payback against his blond haired _Jinchuuriki_. '**Shut up brat! I am the mighty kyuubi no kitsune! The one that can destroy mountains with but a swish of one of my nine almighty tails!' **said kurama with a puffed out chest, 'yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it before kurama it's kind of getting old don't you think you mountain sized carpet' replied Naruto while pondering what kurama had said, he was right though he should get back to his shinobi training it while he may be advanced in most of the subjects he could get better after all there is no limit he can hit anymore thanks to the past events that led up to this point.

With a sigh Naruto pondered to the most occurring events that had lead up to this point in time.

(FLASH BACK)

We find ourselves looking at a young spikey blond haired boy with crimson tips sitting down on his bed reading a book about advanced fuinjutsu studies and a book about elemental chakra natures. The boy himself was about seven with a height of 3'8 inches around about the height of most boy's his age, he currently wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a matching pair of Anbu pants. This boy was Naruto uzumaki namikaze, son of the fourth hokage and his wife kushina uzumaki. Naruto was also the _Jinchuuriki_of the kurama the kyuubi no kitsune, well the yang part anyway. Naruto was born on October 10, a day when something terrible happened, and the terrible event was the freeing of kurama from his previous host kushina uzumaki. Due to this event Naruto and his twin sister Mito had to become the jinchuuriki of kyuubi, kurama, to save their home village. It was also the last day of the third hokage's life as he had performed a self-sacrificing sealing technique which would summon the Shinigami to seal the kyuubi while doing so that the fourth hokage didn't have to so he could live with his newborn children and wife.

After the sealing the fourth hokage, Minato namikaze had announced that both his son and daughter had held the kyuubi while also telling them that Naruto held the 'yang' part of kurama's chakra while his sister held kuramas 'yin' chakra. Because of this Mito had become 'konoha's princess', while Naruto had become a 'demon' to everyone in the village. Why would people do that? Well because yang is the darker and the more evil part of yin and yang so people believed that the demon had taken over naruto's body at a young age and due to this he is considered a demon in their eyes.

Now Naruto was by far demonic he was a boy with an amazing intellect that had shown since he was 2 how was this shown? Well you notice it pretty easily when a two year old walks and then does the tree climbing excise right after learning to walk. However even though he was considered (if anyone noticed him) a genius prodigy that would only appear once a few thousand years, he was pushed away by everyone, including his family.

Heck his family was even worse they ignored him at every turn and only focused on his sister, who in-turn also turned into a bitch to Naruto and took every opportunity to bully him or insult him. Now while this would break anybody else Naruto was one of a kind he would not ever get broken he would never break his nindo in never giving up and protecting every precious person he could he had created his nindo off his own perception of things, now back to the boy reading his book.

'Dam this is boring' thought Naruto as he had already read everything in this book multiple times to make sure he never decreases in his fuinjutsu knowledge. 'Sigh… I wonder if Itachi-nii and shisui-nii is back from their mission' though Naruto as he hopped of his bed and heading downstairs towards the front door, now the namikaze house that Naruto currently lived in was a modest house it had 6 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and 4 showers. The house also had an onsen in the back along with a training field used to train in secret due to seals protecting everything in the training field once again modest, compared to most other clans who had owned massive estates that could fit hundreds if not thousands of people in them.

As Naruto was opening the door he heard his 'father' and 'mother' congratulating mito for getting the _**first**_ stage of the rasengan complete while he on the other hand had completed the technique even adding his affinities into it, that's right affinities as in multiple Naruto himself had an affinity to all 5 main nature affinities which are wind, water, fire, lightning and finally earth however while he had all 5 affinities it was at varying levels his wind release and water were very powerful his wind affinity allowed him to hover and with more training, the ability to glide or even fly! While his water affinity lets him draw water from the atmosphere like the second hokage tobirama senju although not at his level. Next came his lightning affinity while not as powerful as his water and wind affinity his lightning affinity was strong enough for Naruto to produce red and black lightning he found this out when his lightning affinity had started to split then becoming different colours with different effects, the red lightning was more faster and 'looser' than the black lightning which meant that his red lightning could be used in area attacks while his black lightning was more powerful and compact making I good for single or two on one battles. Now his fire and earth affinities was around the same level where if Naruto trained enough his last two elements could reach his lightning affinity's level and maybe his water and wind affinity's level. With a sigh Naruto walked off to training ground 44 or as most people call it 'the forest of death'.

When Naruto reached the training field he could see two figures battling it out with fire jutsu and rapid tai-jutsu techniques. Now this is what got Naruto's blood pumping, a full on shinobi spar or fight, now Naruto understands what shinobi do but he still couldn't help himself when watching two high grade shinobi duke it out, once he had finished his thoughts the two figures appeared in front of him, they were Itachi uchiha and Shisui uchiha elite members of the uchiha clan and naruto's unofficial nii-san's.

'Itachi-nii! Shisui-nii!' Shouted Naruto as he spear tackled them into a massive hug, truly Naruto liked shisui and Itachi the most in the village however that's only because they were the only ones who had given him the chance to prove himself.

Itachi cracked a small smile while hugging his unofficial brother he truly didn't see why or how people could think of him as a demon. 'Hello Naruto-kun did you finish your training for your special gift' Itachi asked and when he saw Naruto nod his head did his smile grew.

'HEY' screamed shisui tired of being ignored when he had got naruto's attention he had a full on smile on his face 'Naruto did you do my training along with itachi's schedule?' asked shisui with a smile he knew no matter how hard he made training for Naruto he would always finish it and do more than he is expected to do, it's what makes it fun to train Naruto. 'Of course I did shisui-nii who do you think you're talking to' said Naruto with his chest puffed out in pride.

'Oh really!' said shisui with an evil grin growing, which in turn made naruto's spine shiver at the look. 'Ok then Naruto since my training seems to easy you have to triple it along with having resistance seals at level 20' said shisui with a shit eating grin on his face, even Itachi paled a little, having to do shisui training was hell, doing it 3 times more and having level 20 resistance seals was just too hard to accomplish hell even he Itachi uchiha thought so himself, however he also knows naruto's attitude so he knows what's going to happen.

Fine your training was easy anyway! I bet you I can finish your training in a day shisui' said Naruto with a finger pointing at shisui in a dramatic way. 'Hmm fine let's make a bet, you do it in a day and I'll help you with the shunshin so you can get it to my level. But if you lose you must wear a pink Toto for a week while reading icha-icha' said shisui with a grin no way was Naruto accept- 'deal!' shouted Naruto shaking shisui's hand. And in that day shisui was depressed his training was nothing but a little tiering for Naruto and that he had to help Naruto with the shunshin. Itachi had watched the whole thing and could only laugh because it was priceless.

Now this was usually naruto's routine

6:30am-wake up, eat and shower

7:00am-training in fuinjutsu and calligraphy

8:00am-chakra control w/kagebushins

10:00am-medical chakra and genjutsu training

11:00am-lunch and kenjutsu training

12:00am-ninjustu and 'secret' training

2:00pm-taijutsu and ninjutsu w/Itachi and shisui

5:00pm-fuinjutsu studies

7:00pm-dinner and fuinjutsu practice

9:00pm-sleep

Naruto would repeat this schedule nearly every day of his life and because of it he could safely say that he would be a mid-high jonin in terms of skills and around mid-chunnin in experience since itach and shisui have many different style's due to copying their enemy's attacks and using those attacks against Naruto so he had a good knowledge of known attacks in most subjects.

But it's the next event that would lead Naruto to his new path.

(Flashback end)

'I really shouldn't really think back to that event' mumbled Naruto as he slowly got up showing his appearance of 5'11 which was impressive at the age of 13 with muscles showing through his black skin tight muscle shirt and black baggy pants which had been taped off at the ends along with wearing some red and black Nike runners, next to him sat a black jacket w/hood which had red flames on the edges of the jacket and five symbols going in a circle along with a sixth symbols in the middle of them, the symbol's where what defined Naruto however due to many battles since he had left konoha the symbol's had been ruined beyond repair.

With a quick little stretch of both arms and legs he blasted off his perch towards a forest that was quite far from his original position. 'kurama how much more training do you think I will need to be able to reach the power you think I need' asked Naruto with an even tone and a straight face as kurama had requested that he trained till he reached a level that not even the sage of the six paths had reached it had always puzzled Naruto why kurama wanted him to get stronger than the sage but who wouldn't want to be that strong? '**Six months and you should be ready, and as to why? Well konoha is the next village holding the chunnin exam's right?' **said kurama with a full faced grin, which was matched by Naruto. 'ooooohhh good plan kurama imagine the faces of everyone in konoha when they check me out!' said Naruto with a puffed out chest while in a heroic pose '**you're still a brat though'** replied a bored kurama with a shrug which in turn made Naruto depressed with a cloud floating over his head raining heavily with small bits of red lightning and black lightning sparks coming out of it.

'Shut up I'm going to be the one who brings peace you hear me! And not because of the fact you said I should' said Naruto with his noes held high in the air which made him miss the tree he ran into.

[Thud]

'**Hahahhahahhahahha!' **said kurama as he rolled on the floor on his host's mindscape while crying tears due to laughing so hard. 'you son of a U#* kurama why the *$&amp;# didn't you tell me of that mother $*(# tree!' screamed Naruto holding his noes as he knows it had healed the second of the impact due to an abilities he had gained. '**Hahahahhahhahah oh my god a tree a god dam tree knocked the 'mighty' Naruto uzumaki on his ass hahahahhahhahah'** laughed kurama while using his tails to wipe the tears still spilling out of his eyes.

'it's not that funny' replied Naruto with his arms crossed and a pout on his face as he looked at the now broken tree, he had to admit the powers he had gained through his travels were the best especially his black light virus ability which he had gotten after leaving and traveling past the elemental nations.

[Flash back]

'Captain! The ship is getting destroyed' shouted a sailor while dodging flying debris which had been torn off the ship. 'well lads we had done better than most but looks like we aren't going any further since this is the last few moments of our lives' said the captain in a bitter tone as he looked at each of his men however he had noticed the small blond haired kid start swimming towards the storm and slowly disappearing into the clouded winds never to be seen again, or so he though.

'Dammit kurama! Is this seriously the only way to get through the storm!' asked Naruto as he had been swimming through the storm for the past three hours and it didn't look like he was getting out of the barrier anytime soon. '**Kit we are close just about….now! dive under!' **said kurama as Naruto followed his instructions only to find himself sitting on a large amount of sand and a lot of weird looking things that had 4 circles and a ….. Body? And massive building that he had never though were possible to be able to create, all in all it was breath taking.

'Kurama…. Where are we?' asked Naruto in a whisper only due to the amount of awe he had currently going through him '**we are outside of the elemental nation's which is in a dimension seal along with a barrier seal set up by the sage of the six paths' **said kurama in an even tone but even he was amazed what he is witnessing through his host's eyes.

'that's just amazing this is amazing I can't believe that I-' said Naruto only to be caught off guard by something hitting him on his head, so much for his skills although he was awed which he had blamed his dropped guard on. 'huh what is this blackish thing?' asked Naruto while watching the black goo thing just sitting on his hand 'um kurama is it me or is it being absorbed into me' asked Naruto with a straight face '**seems so, let me take a look at it' **a couple of minutes later kurama had finally spoken '** the goo is a mutated virus that is meant to turn all things into a mutant/zombie of some sort that would follow the orders of the 'queen' or 'king' while attacking anything else that is not a mutant/zombie, however you seemed to be absorbing it and being able control it which is surprising, although you should be blacking out soon due to the rapid changes occurring due to the goo strengthening your body here so I will see you in a bit later' **and with that Naruto fell face first onto a side bench which he would wake up to for the next few days.

[Flashback end]

I got to admit thanks to the blacklight virus my training had taken to new levels along with doing the added bonus of infusing the blood that had been injected into my blood stream to kill me, but you got to admit it's ironic who they had chosen to try kill me when the blood didn't match up to any of my blood records. Said Naruto with a shit eating grin on his face, it had been a definite surprise to him whose blood had been injected into him to try and kill him through diseases because of the not matching blood, safe to say he was extremely happy whose blood he had absorbed into himself. Kurama had a shit eating grin showing his massive fangs that would make most, if not all men shit themselves at the irony of the situation, after all the blood of the only two men aside from the sage of the six paths that could control him was now a part of his host. And now because of it there will literally no such thing as a barrier to stop Naruto from becoming the greatest there ever will be.


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys' narutonega and this is the second chapter of my new fic the one who stands strong.**

**If you guys/girls what to message me to ask what will happen on this fic I will happily tell you by private message. Thanks for reading**

'Son of a bitch!' shouted Naruto with anime tears pooling down his face, the reason for this. Kurama though it would be a good idea pumping massive amounts of his chakra into naruto's newly made resistant and gravity seals which in turn maxed the seals to the maximum strength, what's worse is that Naruto had a resistant and gravity seal on each of his arms, legs and torso now add in the fact that gravity doubles the gravity of the seal each and every time it is upped and then add the resistance seals that make moving look like a snail's pace each and every time it is activated. Now this would not be as bad if Naruto had used the 'normal' gravity and resistance seals which had a cap of 10x the amount of gravity and resistance a normal seal does. Now since Naruto is a high quality seal maker he had created his own gravity and resistant seal that had went to a level of 100x normal gravity and resistance. Currently the fourth hokage is only on gravity level 4x and resistance of 6x,

Now because of kurama Naruto is currently in a massive crater with broken bones and torn ligaments along with multiple fractures and injury's while also wearing his gravity and resistance seal at level 100x the normal amount. This brings us to kurama laughing his furry ass off and Naruto drowning in his own anime style tears which had filled up half the crater he was in.

'Screw you kurama!' shouted Naruto while trying to swim out of his own tears and onto soft safe land where he could prominently pass out without a care in the world **'hahahahah well Naruto you know that in a few days you will be able to adjust to the weight because of the blacklight virus always evolving along with me speeding up the process, so if you would kindly get back to training we could get back the elemental nations a few weeks before the chunnin exams and go see your 'nii-sans' **said kurama with a slight grin as soon as he had mentioned 'nii-sans' Naruto started to move and walk around determined to adjust to his new weight and resistance so that he could meet his 'nii-sans' before having to learn more nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu techniques, the reason for this is while Naruto has near perfect control of his chakra and elemental affinities, which had gotten even stronger , he had no techniques since he had not copied his 'fathers' library and instead only learned the rasengan along with adding his affinities to it, because of this he was really lacking in techniques in both nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu although now that he thought of it he might learn medical jutsu just so he could help kurama heal him when he gets injured even though blacklight and kurama could make a decapitated head regrow at a rate of a few minutes but that's only if he had enough bio-mass from consuming either animals or people to regrow limbs.

'kurama… what do you think we should do about these 'fiends' you told me about' said Naruto in a relaxed tone, the reason for this was after the whole Manhattan incident he had travelled and learned multiple cultures and traditions of different countries and states it was mindboggling for Naruto to learn so many different cultures and beliefs, although his most favourite was the monks he had met on a hill near japan, the monks themselves had trained him in the ways of peace and 'chi' which was the physical part of chakra, it took a while to separate his chakra and because of this he had gained a new abilities from it he learned due to his strong chi and spiritual energy he could use the energy's separate from each other so instead of just chakra he also learnt how to use chi and spirit energy which he had named reiatsu while training with all three forms he found that chi was more powerful but not very controlled while on the other hand reiatsu was controlled but not as powerful. With this in mind chakra was the one with the most potential because it could be strong and controlled to a point where chi and reiatsu don't even compare, although chi allowed him to fly and reiatsu allowed him to sense anyone in a few miles he knew he was only scraping the surface of his new abilities. (**Don't own dragon ball or bleach only using certain aspects**)

But currently his problems were with what kurama had called 'fiends' which to him were what true demons would look like he had face a few of them along with what appear to be followers he guessed the followers where seriously ninjas with a fetish of spider symbols all over their cloths and probably their body's if he had to guess. But unlike ninja's in the elemental nations these were true ninjas stealthy until seen then they were really good opponents although they used weapons like katana's , scythes and many other weapons he would think would be impossible to use, this was one of the reasons why he had taken to learn kenjutsu as well his sword was special though as it was made from his biomass, originally it was a massive blade that was connected to his arms, but it was way too big to be used with finesse so he had combined his biomass with a katana he had found on his journey to make the most unbreakable sword on the planet and best part he could use his affinities to strengthen his weapon even more.

This was proven when he had defeated multiple purple fiends during his training near the mountain of mount Fuji although they seemed to have stopped he had a feeling that the beings resided in the mountain which had currently brought a thought in his head that he should investigate, even though his new seals were waying him down he felt that he could still fight an army of those fiends and make it out on top. 'So kurama what do you think I mean if they attacked me they could of also attacked others and possible killed them, I don't know if I should check or not so what do you think furball?' asked Naruto with a serious and slightly joyful tone that he had added at the end with the 'furball' comment '**shut up you brat I am the kyuubi no kitsune! You are nothing compared to me! You got that you little meatbag' **said kurama with a snarl but that was ruined by his happy expression on his face, he knew Naruto could fight him toe to toe and possible win and that was with his tai-jutsu and ken-jutsu even though Naruto could use his bloodlines which he had gained from the infused blood he knew Naruto would never do that to him even if it was to win a fight, that's what kurama liked about him he was always fair to everyone and gave them chances, a change that he kurama took to become his friend, even though he was the darker half of his body he still knew even if Naruto didn't try become friends with him he would have had a partnership with him later on, it brought a little sincere smile to his face although it went away when he heard Naruto's response 'ha! As if kurama you know I can kick your ass while I have my eyes closed and with my arms restricted I bet I could kick your ass even with one finger you overgrown fleabag hell I bet you gained you title of the 'great' kyuubi no kitsune cause of your wet dog smell hahahahhahhahah' replied Naruto with tears streaming down his face as he had one upped kurama, which he regrated after kurama gave him the mother of all headache's '**ungrateful brat! I could beat you while sleeping! Well anyways regarding the fiends I think you should check them and consume them to gain a bit more understanding of what's going on'** said kurama with an even tone even he had no clue what was going on but he was getting curious about it.

'ok let's go kurama!' shouted Naruto as he blasted from his little training ground at the base of the mountain destroying many tree's with his chakra enhanced speed due to his original speed being weighted down due to gravity and joints restricted from his seals. But he had to come at a stop when he almost crashed into an old man who was bold with fuzzy white eyebrows and white chin hair that had reached his chest and the distinct clothing of a traveling merchant that not a lot of people would see nowadays.

'hey old man are you ok' asked Naruto with a hand sticking out for the old man who fell due to the wind speed made by Naruto as he had stopped. 'I'm quite fine young man, what are you doing here though it's quite dangerous up that mountain' said the old man with a concerned look on his face hell he didn't expect anyone to be here apart from a ninja with the name of ryu hayabusa (**don't own once again**) however he had seen him only a few hours ago when he went to deliver the dragon gem to enhance his dragon blade. 'oh sorry old man but I had been fighting these purple things I think they are could fiends' at this the old man swallowed hard and an expression of seriousness had appeared however Naruto was busy talking to notice 'and I have had this weird feeling that the fiends had been living in that mountain sooooo I was planning to travel into the mountain and check it out' said Naruto while the old man had slowly begun to draw out a hidden tanto blade from his pack ready to fight the boy who could possibly be working for the archfiend 'old man put your blade away I can since you doing it even though your emotions say your conflicted and confused' replied Naruto with an even tone he could feel the old man's emotions and his reiatsu and chi levels and for an old man he was really strong, well for people outside of the elemental nations. 'H-h-h-how did you know that! I had spent many perfecting silent kill techniques' said the old man flabbergasted that he had been found out he had completely missed out the fact the boy in front of him could sense emotions. 'it's a gift you could say anyway my name is Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha!' said Naruto with a grin, he had figured out since he had the blood of two people from the uchiha and senju clans he might as well use the names after all he was technically related to them now. 'hmm Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha quite a long name my boy, my name is muramasa' said the old man now named muramasa with a slight bow, which he regreted when his hip cracked 'ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww my back!' screamed muramasa as he was holding his hip in pain in which Naruto simply walked up to him and transferred some of kuramas chakra to heal his entire body.

Muramasa couldn't explain the feeling he was in pain a second ago now he was feeling at peace and feeling like he was a 20 year old the first thing he noticed was that the boy Naruto had placed his hand on his back while releasing an energy outside his body if was similar to chi but at the same time wasn't it was better. But sooner or later the feeling went away when Naruto move from his position to stand back in front of him 'hey old man you feeling better now I had used some of my energy to strengthen your body and heal it to a level where you won't feel any pain although I would advise you against doing anything strains activity from now on traveling is fine and all just not skydiving or something' said Naruto with a shrug he had seen quite a lot in his time here when traveling Europe and Asia, although Australia was a fun place to relax it was quite and had a lot of places to camp.

'My boy I don't know what you had done or how you had done that but thank you' said muramasa with a sincere smile the boy in front of him was special.

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm

'what the hell!' said Naruto looking up to what looked like a dragon with extra limbs he had seen the old man's face when he to saw the beast and he became saddened 'old man keep safe I fight that thing' with that Naruto ran at the speed of light and delivered a powerful cranium kick when he had reached the thing it was truly…..truly….truly the coolest looking thing apart from kurama he had ever seen! It looked sooooo badass then he had notice a dude in all black on the floor with a woman helping him up however he was cut from his pondering's by a big ass tail aiming to hit him into the ground with a dash to the left he had landed on the beasts back. His dash ability was from his blacklight along with glide which with his wind affinity made it seem like he could fly although it was hard the most he could do with his wind affinity was glide but since his blacklight abilities allowed him to do that anyway so there was no point in wasting his chakra even though because of his control and amount it would take a stupid amount of constant s-rank jutsu to even waste even a quarter of what he had oh look the tail again sooooo original I think kurama actually owns that since he has nine tails to swipe at people sooooo this dragon…..beast…..thingy got nothing on kurama.

'Oh no you don't you overgrown lizard!' with that Naruto jumped high into the sky creating his first original jutsu **futon: rasenshuriken! **with that he hurled the spiralling shuriken of death into the back of the massive beast 'time to finish this!' with that he unsealed his bio-sword and slashed straight down splitting the dragon into two while also absorbing the beast into himself, due to this his bio-sword had changed into a sword similar to the blade that the black ninja dude had across from him the main difference of the blade though was the his blade's colour was crimson with a black outline at the edges of the blade with a cross guard of a dragon spiralling around the blade the handle also changed before it was just a black cloth now it was a crimson cloth this black diamond's going down the handle, it truly looked amazing hell he could feel the power of a archfiend dragon crossbreed in the sword however before it was a being of pure hatred and evil now it seemed like a wise and controlled being since being absorbed into the blade it was a nice feeling for some strange reason.

Well it was until the man started to attack him for no sudden reason although Naruto could tell he would get his ass kicked in a weapons fight he would still destroy the man with a his pinkie finger if he bothered 'could you please stop attacking me, first the old man and now some random dude who was getting his ass kicked started to attack, man people today 'who are you' said the man in a cold serious tone it was kind of badass how he looked and sounded…..maybe he could wear a similar outfit. 'Yo names Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha no.1 badass and the ultimate ninja!' said Naruto with a puffed out chest which he lost soon because be heard giggling from the woman before that stopped the ninjas battle instantly Naruto because it was depressing his badass moment got ruined by giggling, the man in black because it was just stupid, with a sigh the man lowered his weapon 'my name is ryu hayabusa ninja of the dragon lineage' said ryu with an even tone then he notice that the archfiends corpus was gone and that it meant he could finally go home and help his village.

'Thank you for your assistance but I must return to my village to help with repairs' said ryu with a light tone and due to his mask and head gear an unreadable expression. 'um sure also if you pass by this village near a couple of mountains about 100 kilometres south east can you tell them I'm ok I think it was called the hidden village I don't know why but yea it took a while to repair though it seemed like a hurricane and fire hit it well see ya' said Naruto walking away with his hands in his pockets while about to fall face first of the side of a mountain so he could start his trek home.

'Wait' said ryu with a surprisingly pleading tone 'was there a blind man called Jo' said ryu depending on Naruto's answer would depend on what he would do. 'Um yea he used to be blind while I was there I decided to heal everyone there I healed his eyes and most of the villagers illnesses and disabilities it wasn't that hard' said Naruto with a shrug it really wasn't hard with kurama's chakra.

'if that's the case I would like for you to come to my village and learn the ways of ninpo for your actions here and for helping my village rebuild and if you did help my father with his blindness I give you my gratitude do you accept' asked ryu with an even tone however anyone could hear the joy in his voice knowing that his village is fine.

'Should I kurama? ' asked Naruto while he did have time to waste he wanted to see his nii-sans but learning this ninpo sounded interesting and maybe learning kenjutsu and weapons from this man would be a very good thing while Naruto owned him in nearly everything the one thing he couldn't hope to beat the man in front of him was with weapons it was amazing how good he was. '**I think you should, this could be another trump card and with your doujutsu it should be easy learning them and you can practice them while on the move maybe even learning how to use a bow would be good, imagine a chakra enhanced fire arrow would easily destroy quite a lot of thinks and with wind it would do massive amounts of damage that not much could hope to do'** said kurama with a wise tone and interested posture , for once the lazy fox wasn't asleep 'good point kurama thanks for the advice' replied Naruto through their link.

'sure ryu I would love to but how are we going to get there?' asked a curios Naruto until he heard rotter blades and the woman from before flying it 'get on you two next stop hidden village' with that both ryu and Naruto appeared on the flying machine which had started flying towards the hayabusa village.

(Time skip 7-weeks)

'**Wait for it….dive now!'** said kurama while Naruto once again dived under the water to find himself on land.

And in that situation Naruto had announced his return.

Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha the first ever dragon- phoenix sage has returned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys Narutonega with a new chapter this chapter will probably be longer than the previous two and also so you guys/girls don't get confused the tanzuna only requested konoha's aid a few months after kaiza's death so yer….. If you like it review if you don't review and tell me why it's good to have input so yer I'm out.**

'Ehhhh what the hell!' said Naruto while blinking at what he was seeing, it looked like an execution but no one was supportive of it 'I wonder what's going on?' walking up from behind the large group he heard some mummers saying 'no not the hero of waves' or 'why him he saved us all' and a bit of 'dam gato that filthy bastard!' all from that Naruto knew this wasn't right he knew that the man being held up right now was innocent and the one holding the execution was the one in wrong so, as Naruto uzumaki he won't let it happen.

Hey midget bastard!' screamed Naruto drawing the attention of everyone there along with gato with saying the supposed crimes of the man at the execution stake after the scream everyone stopped and looked to the one who had said it only to see a boy about 13-14 who was about 5'11 with spiky blond hair with crimson coloured tips wearing a black hoody with red lines going throughout the whole jacket (looks like design kuramas chakra mode just not the actual transformation) however when the red lines go to his stomach it looks like there is an eradicate design on his stomach of a spiral with a lot squiggle's surrounding it along with two pointy fang like things pointing down towards the ground his pants were simpler with just plain black pants that reach his ankle and cover the top part of the shoe's he is currently wearing which would be his original Nikes of mainly black with red all in all he looked like someone who was just badass from just his clothing however gato had to get this execution out of the way and take control of this place before dawn, who said evil was easy. Then he remembered what the brat had said.

'What did you call me! Kill the stupid brat now, whoever does get a million right here right now!' screamed gato while red in the face due to the anger he currently had at the 'stupid little brat'

'You heard the boss, let's kill the fucker!' screamed a bandit who had charged in thinking he was getting a million in a few seconds, how wrong.

To Naruto the bandits charging at him looked like they were walking at a snail's pace, no seriously without his doujutsu this was pathetic I mean seriously he could fall asleep and then kick their asses oh well. With a tilt of his head he saw a blade fly past him which he chooses to ignore in favour of kneeing the bandit in the gut what happened next surprised him the bandit seriously flew back at the speed of sound due to the strength of the hit Naruto had given him, because of this that single bandit flew into his colleges and killed them all due to the impact.

Everyone just stared at that, this little kid even though he was quite tall kneed a man with such strength that he killed him and his colleges due to the speed he was sent flying it was amazing and kinda scary, what if he wanted to work for gato! Some people started to cry I mean who would turn down easy money? No one that's who 'you midget bastard let the guy go before I tear your goddam head of' said Naruto with bored tone, I mean seriously his first fight he killed a whole group of bandits with one strike he was holding back on seriously this sucks! 'Unless the people here think you deserve it' said Naruto in an afterthought because of this gato started sweating this fucking kid killed all his hired muscle in 10 seconds! What the hell did he do to deserve this! (Get me as an author :D)

'w-w-wait kid how about a deal' said gato with a slight grin knowing no one turned him down on his offers, at this the people of wave started holding their children closer while the man at the stake was looking down at the kid with a slight smile, which a few people noticed. 'if you work for me I will pay you 10,000 yen a hour (1 yen=1 us dollar just to make it easier) and as a bonus if you kill this man brutally I will give you some slaves to please yourself, what do you say' said gato with w shit eating grin on his face not way someone would turn down hi- 'the hell you take me for asshole I'm not going to do shit for you! My name is Naruto uzumaki and I will always help the ones in need, and I will always protect those close to me, so take your offer with you to hell cuz you just pissed me off you asshole!' said Naruto in a pissed off tone with a hint of rage and anger in it, at that moment the people of the wave started to cry the heavens must of sent this boy to save them there was just no way people do this for no reason.

While people were thinking these thoughts gato in a last ditch effort grabbed his cane and a sword from his dead bandits and held it at kaiza's throat in attempt at stopping the blond haired monster from attacking him 'step one more food closer and he dies! Said gato who was grinning like a loon thinking he would now be safe…how wrong. 'who dies?' asked Naruto from behind gato at this gato attempted at slicing kaiza's neck, it would of worked if he was still there, at this gato looks up to see kaiza and his family hugging together with tears of joy pooling down their faces, at this gato looked up at his soon to be killer which now looked like a god with how the light illuminated him.

Naruto took no time in lifting the midget up with one hand 'gato I don't know you at all but from the way the people here talk about you and your previous actions tell me that you are nothing but scum, but I don't believe it' at this the crowd was dead silent was their new hero going to help gato was him being nice all an act, they hope not 'no…..you are worse than scum! Trying to break family's apart crushing all their hope no….you don't deserve to be scum because you are no longer a human you are a sin itself that I will kill to help others, I'm not naive enough that everyone should get a second chance however I do give everyone a second chance but you blew it away so sorry gato but your time ends now' said Naruto in a straight face with a depressed tone he slowly lifted gato up ,who by the way was shouting angry things, and threw him in the air and bio-bombed him while also absorbing gato's knowledge for bank statements, his slavery rings and his businesses he probably will give most of the money gato owns to the wave and a few businesses to wave as well. '….sigh well that's over' said Naruto in a depressed tone he hated killing it truly was one thing he hated with a passion but it was a must sometimes.

A few seconds after Naruto killed gato the people of wave jumped up and chanted 'hero' while grabbing Naruto and throwing him up, it truly made Naruto feel better to know that he was considered a hero here ….. Unlike his home town.

(Flash-back before Naruto left age 10)

'Demon!' shouted a group of villagers trying to capture the kyuubi-brat, no not their princess but the demon boy 'why, why do you all want to hurt me!' screamed Naruto all throughout his life he had gained only pain and betrayal, the villagers had always hurt him, always called him names and had always made life hard for him you would think that being the son of the fourth hokage would help him out but no, even the fourth hokage and his wife didn't help Naruto to them Naruto was a failure in both a son and likely ninja although they haven't even trained Naruto thus they don't know how far ahead Naruto is truly from mito in everything and the kicker is they ignore the fact he gets beaten up hell they don't even care, then the betrayal of the ichiraku family Naruto always thought that he was welcomed there until he found out they put poison in his ramen that hurt Naruto the most, all those smiles while he was eating were fake and they truly were smiling for his death due poison it truly made him sad, then the next people he cared about were his godparents jiraya and tsunade, tsunade didn't even try to be a godmother to him only to mito but jiraya on the other had tried to at least talk to Naruto but minato the fourth hokage always got him to tell story's to mito about him, at least jiraya didn't brush him off and tried to help him.

That thought brought a smile to his face there will be people who will accept him he just has to find them jiraya was proof he just needed to get to know him.

'what's the demon smiling about?' asked a villager who had brought a kitchen knife to stab the child through the stomach for killing his cousins- wife's- sister-niece- cousins- child he was rewarded with silence when he had turned around the only thing he had saw was two gleaming red eyes with three black tomoe spinning slowly, after that he fell to the ground unconscious, Naruto only looked and the pair of eyes and slowly he smiled a smile that reached his eyes and with that Naruto ran to them and gave them a hug while both of the owners with the red eyes returned it, yes Naruto now knows it is possible to get people to accept him if he try's hard enough, with tears streaming down Naruto's face he slowly falls asleep hugging his new unofficial nii-sans

(Flash-back end)

With a smile Naruto was let down so his feet were touching the ground below him with a fire in his eyes Naruto shouted a few words that made the villagers tear with joy 'the wave is free!' and with that there was a party that ranged for 3 days and nights all while celebrating a new hero of the wave, which brings us to Naruto sleeping on a bar table with a bottle of saki held in his hand, due to his blacklight virus, which he now considers a bloodline, and kurama he could never get truly drunk and he can enjoy the taste of saki when he celebrates and not accidently kill anyone while drunk, I mean what do you get when a drunk person with strength that can shatter mountains gets pissed off and tipsy? Total destruction in general area and a few miles around it, truly Naruto enjoys life.

'um excuse me' said a voice that sounded like he met his superhero for the first time, when Naruto looked down he saw a kid with a bucket hat wearing light blue overalls with a tan shirt underneath looking up at him with admiration it truly warmed his heart that he saved this kid from feeling the pain gato would of surly done if he hadn't helped out.

'yes' asked Naruto with a slight smile and a relaxed posture, I mean when you are nearly indestructible it is kinda hard not to enjoy being relaxed in a safe area, even though it's not a good thing to do. 'Um you're the hero of the wave right' asked the kid with hope growing in his eyes along with his eyes he could also tell that there was excitement in them as well. 'Yea that's me watcha need little guy?' asked Naruto with his smile still in place 'oh! My tou-san told me how you beat up gato and saved everyone along with the previous hero of the wave! That's so cooooool and because of that you have to see what the others have done outside look!' said the child with energy that only children could possess 'hahaha ok I'm coming' said Naruto with a small grin on his face as he stood up and left a generous tip for the bar worker before he walked out following the small child, they had walked until they had seen what was built in the middle of the small village and what it was shocked him.

It was a picture of him with his arms crossed and a smile on his face looking out toward the front of the village. It was amazing they did this in only three days while drunk! And the statue had been made with almost perfect detail, they even had the symbols on his back which most had not notice while he was beating gato the symbols was a six magatamas on the outside in a circle then on the inside there was the kanji for the names of all the tailed beasts going from the first tail shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokuo, saiken, chomei, gyuki and finally his partner kurama and in the middle of it was 3 connected tomoe's, no one really knows what that means because Naruto is the only one who knew what it means, still it was nice seeing people doing it for him.

While Naruto was pondering he heard a few people talk about making a bridge so their trade could be a lot more easier and better listening to their points Naruto had an idea about that after finding out where they were making the bridge which was at the front of the village Naruto waited till everyone when to sleep, with everyone asleep Naruto continued with his plan, standing in front of an edge of a cliff Naruto put his hands together and guided chakra into the ground after a few seconds of weighting hundreds of roots shot from the cliff face and connected with the other side, forcing more chakra in he made the wood clean itself so it was flat and straight along with being shining which signalled that the wood being used was a special type of wood that was more durable than steel and it was resistant to fire, after that he made more roots turn into fences that surrounded the bridge to make sure it was as safe as it could get, it took around about an hour because Naruto actually had no jutsu or way to train his mokuton chakra so it was easier to use currently he was finishing up on the bridge by adding supporters underneath the bridge even though it wasn't necessary it was just so the people felt safe going across the bridge. With the bridge done Naruto decided to fall asleep while leaning against a fence he had made, soon soft snoring was heard coming from Naruto, what he didn't know was that the small child from before was watching the whole thing moving away from naruto's spot he quickly gathered people who were still awake to get everyone else to see something Naruto did, the villagers did so in a few minutes and when everyone saw the bridge they smiled and waited for the child to wake up tomorrow.

When Naruto came to the first thing he saw was that there was people surrounding him, he first though he was under attack until he saw he was on his bridge, 'um hi everyone' Naruto spoke still half asleep he slowly got up and got into a massive group hug with nearly everyone in the wave it was kinda cool everyone liked him and all.

'Kid' said an old man by the name of tanzuna which Naruto heard when he was listening to the plans of the bridge yesterday 'you are truly an amazing child thank you for this it really is amazing you would go so far for us, complete strangers so with 100% support everyone thanks you for your actions' said tanzuna with a smile he couldn't explain the feeling he was feeling, his daughter still had her husband and his grandchild still had his father it was amazing.

'eh no problem guys' said Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a hand while standing up 'oh also I'm letting you all name the bridge ok, but also I got to go I only plan'd to stay here at least five days and I better get going so yer thanks for all your kind words and I'll maybe one day see you all again later' said Naruto as he started to walk away until he couldn't be seen due to the forests.

That is until Naruto ran back while one again rubbing his head 'oh also the bridge is made of a special wood that is stronger than steel and along with being fire proof so no need to add anything to it ok' said Naruto with a big smile on his face 'so see ya later….again' said Naruto as he dashed into the forest with kage level speed which was once again restricted of his usual speed but while he was running he still heard the name of the bridge and smiled he heard the cheers of the new name,

'The great Naruto bridge' it brought more joy to him all his life he was fighting against others trying to make them see him for him and not the furball inside of him…..no objection to being called furball yep kuramas asleep lazy asshole at that point he heard a slight grumble from his mind.

'Sign oh well summoning jutsu!' and with that a poof could be heard and a small phoenix had appeared, once the small animal saw Naruto it nested in his hair, which miracly didn't set his hair on fire with a cute squeaky voice the little phoenix asked why she was here '_Naruto nii-san why did you summon me?'_ squeaked the little fire bird 'hey rai I was wondering if you could scout ahead and tell me how far konoha would be after that I'll give you some sweats ok' said Naruto in a loving way, he truly loved his summons both the dragons and phoenixes they made him feel safe, along with the grumpy fox but he won't tell him that '**to late heard it'** said kurama with a smirk he also wouldn't say that he to cared for Naruto 'and I heard that fuzball' said Naruto with a smile _ok 'nii-san ill look also mommy wants to see you soon' _said the tiny phoenix as she flew off, Naruto smiled he truly did love his unofficial family, and with that he set off to konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo narutonega once again with the fourth chapter of my first story the one who stands strong this is probably going to be the last chapter that comes out in a few hours because school starting tomorrow so yer it should be week between each chapter if not shorter, I'm also not planning in any way to stop unless it becomes too hard to write while I have school and other events so enjoy it while it lasts and if anyone wants some crossovers tell me and I'll see if I can do it later.**

At the gates of konoha the two gate guards izumo and kotetsu were working diligently to keep konoha safe from her enemy's, how you may ask? That's simple! Playing poker while half asleep!

That's the sight Naruto met when he walked up to the front of the gate, the two chunnin gate guards playing poker and ignoring his presence, so what does Naruto do? Prank them! Quickly applying a ninpo he learned from the shrine maidens he changed himself into a beautiful woman he had met while in the hayabusa village, her name was kasumi (dead or alive kasumi) and she was a very developed woman who was so badass and cute it wasn't funny.

Naruto in henge slowly walked up to the two chunnin making sure his transformation's breasts swang left to right along with the hips shaking he grabbed both chunnin's by the shoulders and asked in a sexy voice that had hooked the two chunnin instantly 'may I please enter the village' the two chunnin just nodded before they both shot back with massive noes bleeds that had painted the whole booth red with a laugh and a camera shot, Naruto transformed back to normal and simply walked through the massive gates to konoha '**seems that this pathetic village hasn't changed much' **said kurama with a grumble at being back in the village that had sealed him not once not twice but three times, although his third time was very good, well for him he doesn't know about his other half maybe…. That's something he could think about later on '**so what's first on the agenda Naruto?** 'Hmm first is relieving my blood clone from his duty I guess I don't know if he was pampered after I left or treated worse guess I'll see soon' said Naruto while locking on his blood clones signature now you might be wondering how Naruto knows the blood clone jutsu? Well he actually learned it before leaving he didn't want people going after him as soon as he was classified missing kinda why he left elemental nations in the first place he had created the clone with his personality to see how the influence of the villagers affected him, now the clone knows he is a clone and he doesn't really have emotions itself but he display's them for the experiment although since it's a blood clone Naruto will gain its memory's even if Naruto tried to ignore them.

With that thought Naruto arrive to a broken apartment not really where he expected his clone to be, he must be there to visit someone, he walked up the stairs and finally reached the room where his clone was, the first thing that greeted him was the word demon written on top of the door itself, expecting the worst Naruto slowly opened the door only to tilt his head to the left dodging a kunai that would of taken an eye out and probably kill someone if they didn't know of it in the first place. Walking into the room Naruto heard someone crying walking to what looked like a bedroom he went to the bed and flipped the cover off to only see something that brought tears in his eyes.

There his clone was crying while holding onto another two people these two people had distinguishing features that had made them stand out but looking to why he was crying, there was the clone malnourished beyond point looking frail and beaten then the two people looking at his clone with tears streaming down their faces, when they finally looked up at their assailant they gasped there in front of them was almost a perfect copy of the boy they had been with for the past two months with a small hint of fear they both asked in a defeated tone 'are you here to kill us… I know that we don't have the money to pay for this place but we can't afford it please give us a chance' asked the two.

Now that Naruto looked at them full on, he notices they both were girls. One of them had blackish blue hair that probably reached the top of her shoulders in a wavy manner and had soft black eyes that had the emotion of suffering in them soft light lips quivering from sadness she barley had anything on her person only a loose black shirt with long pants both in black her skin had a shine to it but you could see some bones, she probably was only lightly malnourished.

The other one though had blond hair with red tips at the end sort of like his hair, she had blue eyes sort of like his old ones, by old ones he means before blacklight had changed his eye colour it was cooler crimson and the doujutsu he had also gained strength due to the virus/bloodline, she had red lips that to were quivering like her counterpart she too had a loose shirt however her shirt colour was green while her long loose pants were white instead of black.

Finally he assesses his clone and it was….. so sad it shown him how much it was a right choice to leave the village, deciding to end the suffering he had place the clone under he grabbed his head and said in a tone that made the three occupants on the bed relax 'blood clone….. I'm sorry for all the pain I had caused you by leaving you here, but thanks to you I can finally protect my precious people and because of that I will remember to summon you as a clone when I get a better suited technique so thank you and I will promise that I will protect you friends…. Thank you and enjoy the rest you deserve' with his peace said Naruto dispelled the clone who had given his creator a smile knowing his friends were safe and he could finally relax.

With a poof Naruto's clone dispelled into nothing ness, Naruto quickly grabbed his head due to the memories of his clone and the one thing he had to say was 'I'm sorry' it truly was hell on earth for the clone and Naruto reviewing all that happened to him but the most occurring events were when his family disowned him in front of the village Itachi and shisui had to become anbu for the village and because of that Itachi… his nii-san had to give up on him it hurt, really hurt but shisui….he is his true brother even with people against it he was always there for his clone hell he even took to wearing a kitsune mask in his honour it was one of the most pleasant moments of his clones memory's next was finding toki senju and satsuki uchiha the two woman next to him, he saw how Naruto saved them by accident when he had found orochimarus hidden base where he had found the two members in test tubes ready to be tested but due to konoha making orochimaru escape they had been safe.

Then next lead to his clone become **really** close to both of them seems as if his clone was dense because he could see that they both loved him easily, whether it was from his actions as a person or from saving them he doesn't know.

Then came the three of them attending the academy it was easy to see that his clone was sabotaged in everything whether it was education or tai-jutsu it was horrible but even worse was that toki and satsuki were treated bad because Naruto was friends with them, although they hadn't gotten sabotaged they constantly got picked on because in others saying they were 'nobody's who could get killed and no one would care' that pissed him off instantly.

Then came the mizuki incident where his clone had stolen the forbidden scroll from the hokage office and learned the kagebushins which was ridiculously easy after that his clone had copied a few techniques that went with the kage bushing like the bushin- Daibakuha and shuriken and kunai kagebushin no jutsu. They were great techniques and the best part his clone had copied every mokuton jutsu ever made along with the elemental training for it.

Then came the events of now apparently Naruto toki and satsuki had to pay 5 times the cost of the actual price to live here and because they couldn't get enough today they were expecting to get kicked out and thrown on the streets.

That saddens him to no end so with a jump he picked both girls and placed them in a fireman position and jumped out of the house and into the forest of death. Now both girls were scared a stranger killed Naruto or dispelled him and then taken them to the one training ground everyone was afraid of and then set them down.

Satsuki thinking for the worst said if he could kill them first before raping them or at least knock them out for it and toki also saying things along the same line, that made Naruto cry a bit who could do this to others he knew it was hatred for kurama but seriously it wasn't right, with a sigh Naruto sat on his ass in a cross leg position looking ahead of him into satsuki's eyes and toki's he started talking.

'Hi my names Naruto uzumaki senju uchiha, formerly namikaze, it seems. although I got an idea of what to change my last name into because it's too long my likes are toki senju and satsuki uchiha who I had found in orochi-teme's test tube a three years ago my other likes are sleeping and cuddling with you and eating ramen with the two of you, my dislikes are rapists, cold blooded killers, perverts and those who treat you both wrong because of who I have inside me, my dreams for the future are to become the best hokage ever and to bring world peace like the how jiraiya had tried to do and like how the rikudou sennin had done, my hobbies are spending time with you both and practising fuin-jutsu along with training and secretly helping you both in gardening'.

As soon as Naruto said his hobbies both girls bolted into him and grabbed him by the neck 'how dare you! Pretending to be Naruto-kun you bastard!' screamed satsuki with her sharingan activated with two tomoe's spinning wildly with toki summoning some roots to keep him in place but what he said next brought them from anger to love and tears 'I won't hurt my himes no matter what I would kill myself before I do that dattebayo!' said Naruto with a smile.

Slowly satsuki and toki stood up and glomped him silent tears streaming down their faces 'are you -you -you still our Naruto... 'Asked toki quietly 'the clone had my personality before I left he was an exact copy and I have his memory's and I can say without a bout I am the one you both have a massive crush on right satsuki-chan toki-can' said Naruto with a grin he was rewarded with the two blushing standing up he held a hand out for them both 'now would you girls like to live in a mansion or two story'? Asked Naruto with a grin he definitely was rich enough for it after the whole gato thing and now due to it Naruto now owns a company call uzumaki spirals which sells most items and has many businesses along with it so he was pretty loaded now. 'but first off we are going shopping ok and first thing first' said Naruto with a serious expression which sort of made the two girls start to back away slowly 'getting ramen dattebayo!' after he said that he got a slap to the back of his head which made him chuckle he really liked satsuki and toki after seeing his clones memories of them he couldn't help but comment though and because of that he would be on the ground holding his head from the pain 'ouch satsuki-chan keep hitting me and I might confuse you for a stronger sakura hahaha' said Naruto with a cheeky grin until he was holding his head because of a stronger strike ok I'm sorry please have mercy' said Naruto crying and holding on satsuki's leg pleadingly finally she game a sigh and let him up without smacking his head again.

Thanks satsuki-chan! Man you seriously you and toki's strength from my memories are no joke.' Said Naruto with a grimace as he rubbed the swollen bubble on his head, man it hurt, so back to the question do what do you want for a house' said Naruto as he had already purchased a massive plot of land at the top of the hokage monument but it was quite a bit off from the hokage office which gave a lot of privacy. 'what do you mean Naruto-kun you must know that we were broke right' asked toki with a tilt of her head which indirectly made Naruto think of 'cute' well I have been out of the village for three years and I have gained abilities that would shock you to your core so let's go to my, no, our plot of land and you tell me how you want the house, ok ladies'. Said Naruto with a smirk worming onto his face, he couldn't wait to see their expression when he makes the house from his mokuton. Satsuki grabbed naruto's left arm while toki had grabbed his right arm with both securely on he used the shunshin to travel to his plot of land.

'Now girls describe the house' said Naruto while taking out a note book and thinking of something's tha he wanted in his house.

'um I would like to have a training field behind the house along with a onsen connected to the house so we don't have to go outside to go into it along with having and indoor pool once again connected to the house oh also a green room so we can garden' said satsuki with a finger on her chin and imagining how in the hell Naruto was going to be able to make everything before night.

Finally toki decided on how the house would be made 'ok three story with an underground basement which should be held as a library and jutsu practice area with the first floor living room and kitchen along with a theatre room and game room, for the second floor I would like it to be sleeping area with 4 rooms 1 main room that can hold the three of us because frankly I've gotten use to sleeping with both you and satsuki in that room I would like it to have a massive walk-in bathroom along with closet, for the other three rooms I would like them each to have a bathroom but not as big with smaller closets for the third story I would like a study room and I would like all of this to be in a modern type of building.' With her peace said toki fell silent while looking at Naruto with an expecting look and Naruto took this as his queue to start.

'Alright! Girls move back a bit and be prepared to be amazed' said Naruto in a excited tone with a fire burning within his eyes, when toki and satsuki moved back Naruto positioned his hands into a prayer like handsign this made both girls eyes widen with shock, their Naruto couldn't do that right? Naruto waiting for the anticipation to get high enough made his chakra flow which had slowly made the ground shake soon thousands of roots raised from the ground and formed the house both toki and satsuki had imagined it was amazing to both girls they seriously wanted to jump Naruto but had waited until he was done.

15minutes later and their dream house was done and that was the queue to jump Naruto and kiss his cheeks which Naruto responded with a massive blush that would of made a tomato jealous 'hahaha it was nothing ya know' said Naruto with a stupid grin at which toki and satsuki kissed his cheek again it really was their Naruto and not just a fake.

'well we still got to go get furniture' said Naruto in an even tone he really doubts anyone would remember him unless they see his whisker marks which had now looked thinner and closer to his face.

'but we can't afford it' satsuki 'reminded' Naruto with a pout which was washed away when Naruto pulled out a suit case from somewhere and opened it up to show thousands of yen all stacked neatly in the case.

As soon as Naruto pulled his case out he was literally dragged around buying everything the girls had wanted, he had heard multiple comments from villagers but chose to ignore them in favour of enjoying satsuki's and toki's time together.

Near the end of the day as they were walking by ichiraku Naruto smelt the sweet smell of ramen and couldn't help himself enter, so what if they poisoned his ramen he couldn't die from it so what's the harm dragging satsuki and toki with him Naruto sat down in the middle of them both and ordered himself 30 bowls or chicken ramen with both girls ordering 1 beef and miso ramen, now the ayame had seen kushina uzumaki and her daughter eat 7 bowls of ramen before getting full but this kid literally ordered 30 bowls of chicken ramen it was amazing while she was spacing out Naruto spoke for the first time since entering 'oh ayame also do me a favour and not put poison in my bowls please' said Naruto with a smirk while ayame looking closely at Naruto paled how was this possible what happened to the twerp who she had beaten up last week with her dad, looking at Naruto again he flashed her a grin 'ayame if you do this for me I will pay you 20,000 yen along with a tip of 10,000 but you have to sit and have some ramen with me as well I want to see if I'm so bad do you accept' ayame now started sweating her dad wasn't because it he was on a business trip and would be gone for a few weeks and it had been harder to get customers since the twerp Naruto stopped coming a few months ago she didn't know why but it was getting harder to pay the rent and if she got this she could pay for the whole stall! With a sigh she had accepted 'fine but if you do anything ill scream' said ayame in a suspicious tone.

30minutes later we find ayame laughing her ass off and enjoying the company of Naruto and his friends 'then he was like I-I-impossible and started to cry' said Naruto pissing himself laughing like the other three occupants there it was amazing 30 minutes peer to meeting Naruto ayame was defensive and suspicious it truly was amazing how Naruto could make friends of most of his enemy's.

's-s-so that's wh-why shisui of the shunshin had worn a pink Toto on his missions for the week I mean he came in twice and he was wearing a mast but because of minato wanting him to follow the bet told everyone of his identity he was a laughing stock for a week it was hilarious!' said ayame crying in joy it was so fun talking to Naruto and his friends she definitely got him all wrong.

'Yep, say does anyone have pictures' Naruto asked only to see everyone shake their heads, dam no blackmail.

Toki who had almost fell off her chair saw the flaps to the stall open looked on in worry as the only people she thought Naruto couldn't stand were right there minato namikaze, kushina namikaze and finally the heiress of both uzumaki and namikaze, mito uzumaki namikaze.

Ayame to had seen them enter and gasped until Naruto to looked. You could hear a pin drop at that moment satsuki and toki were ready to hold Naruto back and ayame was ready to help the others hold him back but Naruto simply stared until a grin formed onto his face he will never hate his 'birth' family for what they did but he sure as hell isn't going to be friends with them so looking back at his ramen Naruto continued with his story. 'so yea shisui had actually cried because he lost the bet then Itachi had laughed as well he actually laughed man I haven't heard a high pitch laugh before I mean after Itachi laughed he threatened to tie me up naked on a flag pole because of me hearing it man his face though it was too much said Naruto with tears once again pooling down his face, which was shared with the rest of the girls until the heard the hokage ask for service.

'sorry Naruto-kun gotta work are you still going to be coming back later' asked ayame as she started to take notes of what the namikaze family wanted although when she asked that they had turned their heads to look at who she called 'Naruto-kun' and their jaws dropped instantly they could tell that was their disowned son but at the same time they knew he was different which had shocked them into silence since they had seen the child a few days prior.

'of course ayame….nii-chan' said Naruto with a grin splitting his face as ayame glomped him for saying that before when she had hated Naruto she despised him for saying that but now it felt nice, really nice to hear that.

'ok Naruto-kun be safe and satsuki-chan, toki-chan keep him away from trouble ok' said ayame with a grin on her face which made Naruto retort with a 'hey' while both satsuki and toki grin then pinch Naruto on the face and start dragging him out to their new house or they would if mito hadn't decided to but in.

'Hey! Losers what were you doing in here no wannabe ninja's allowed where they make the food of the gods' said mito with a superior tone. At that Naruto's eye twitched multiple times before replying 'if that is true then those with impure hearts may not enter this divine palace at which they serve the food of the gods now be gone those of foul hearts' said Naruto in a powerful sage voice but that was ruined with his cheeky grin that had snuck up on his face, he could hear ayame laughing as he walked out and mito's rants.

Ahh life is good for Naruto and his two favourite girls, who had resumed pinching his face again.


	5. chapter 5

**Yo final chapter before the week long wait I know how most of you feel trust me I get bored waiting for other writers to finish their latest chapter much respect for other authors who do follow there week a chapter thing and not just drop their story for no reason anyway like before if you like review why if you hate review why I can only get better with reviews telling me what I'm doing wrong anyway chapter start! Ps. don't own Naruto.**

Ah graduation day, a day where children become ninjas for their village a day when children become serious and wise adults ready to lead the future…. Well that's the idea.

(Graduation room)

'SHUT UP!' screamed iruka as he had been waiting for the past 10 minutes for people to shut up so that he could finish the role. When everyone fell silent he started from where he was interrupted from 'ok uchiha sasuke' said iruka only to hear a grunt from the uchiha in the middle row.

'ok uzumaki Naruto' said iruka with a small smile during the time Naruto was in his class he had started to like the kid he was just misunderstood, expecting Naruto to be late and fail again he didn't expect to hear a 'yo sensei' looking around for an orange jumpsuit he thought he was hearing things until an eraser hit his head making him look up only to see a child with spiky blond hair that reached his shoulders with crimson tips at the end wearing a black jumper with crimson patters traveling throughout the entire jumper (same jacket from before including writing and symbols on back) and also wearing black anbu pants with black bandages wrapped his left leg which was sticking out of the rows and also wearing black sandals.

Iruka had no idea who he was until the child pointed his finger to his face, where there were faint whisker like marks adoring his face, instantly iruka figured out who he was, he was Naruto uzumaki and his face did nothing to hide the shock he had held, at this point the whole class with the exception of satsuki and toki stared gapping at him until a voice only a monkey screeching could make spoke 'Naruto stop trying to make mito and sasuke look bad you stupid-baka' screeched out the owner of the monkey voice sakura haruno the leader of the SUFC the sasuke uchiha fan club it was funny watching sasuke suffer the dude was a total prick in naruto's books.

(Hokage office)

Sitting in a room were the new jonin sensei's who would be collecting their teams soon however they all wanted some information on their behaviours first and thus watching with the hokage the graduation class, currently kakashi was crying anime tears when he had heard sakura's voice and asked if anyone wanted to trade but that ended in a failure instantly.

But what happed next made kakashi want to trade his whole team up in an instance.

(Graduation class)

'hmm you say something' asked Naruto who was busy talking to kurama on how to make a tailed beast bomb with only his own chakra, while it would be weaker if he infused say his wind element it would probably rival his futon: rasenshuriken in raw power and destruction, finding himself spaced out again he missed the shocked looks he had gotten from everyone else.

(Hokage office)

'Nope sorry sensei I want him as an apprentice we would work so well' said kakashi as he was planning if he got the kid to be his apprentice a facemask and a copy of icha-icha, but alas he was denied.

'No kakashi I do not care you will have sakura, Mito and sasuke under team 7 got that' said minato in an annoyed tone as he didn't want another kakashi lookalike and worst of all Naruto. 'Fine' said kakashi silently crying all that time he could be reading icha-icha with the kid gone…. Maybe sasuke would be into icha-icha….

'Is everyone happy with their teams?' asked minato with his fingers in front of his face he still needed to call Naruto, toki and satsuki into his office about the lack of jonin 'also asuma tell Naruto uzumaki, satsuki and toki to come to my office asap' said minato still looking into the crystal ball and seeing how mito is doing.

With that said the jonin had left their hokage in the office himself.

(Graduation room)

'Ok each of your jonin sensei's will pick you up any minute so here are the teams'

1-6 not important

'Team seven: sakura haruno, Mito uzumaki namikaze and finally sasuke uchiha, team eight: hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka and shino aburame, team nine still in circulation, team ten: ino yamanaka, choji akimichi and finally shikamaru Nara.

At that moment asuma walked in 'team 10 with me, also Naruto uzumaki and satsuki and toki the hokage want to see you', with his peace said he walk away with his team in tow.

Shrugging Naruto grabbed both toki and satsuki by the hips and disappeared with a shunshin only to reappear in the hokage office which had shocked minato thinking that Naruto didn't know that jutsu.

Minato putting a poker face on started to say something until Naruto spoke up 'there was not enough jonin and we were unlucky enough to not gain one, it really doesn't matter I think that me and my two lovely friends here will be enough to take on s-rank missions in about a year without a jonin supervising us' said Naruto with a bored look which shocked the other people in the room including the anbu stationed in the corners of the room. Minato recovering quickly made a tried to say it would be best if they wait for a jonin got once again cut off by Naruto with an interesting offer 'how about this hokage-sama I bet that me and my two team mates will be the strongest team with the most successful mission ranks by the start of the chunnin exams if I win the bet my team and I get something from your personal collection and if you win I will tell you a secret that would instantly put me on for the CRA, how about it?' asked Naruto with a raise of an eyebrow while he watched minato put some thought into it but instantly thought that Naruto was bluffing call him on the bet 'fine I agree to the terms come here Monday to start you missions, remember you need at least 30 d-rank missions before getting asking for a c-rank ok' said minato thinking that they wouldn't last a week without a jonin sensei guiding them 'ok I agree to the terms' said Naruto walking away with his two team mates.

When they were gone minato called one of his anbu to his side 'look after them and assess if they can do a decent job as ninjas ok' said minato getting a nod from the anbu as he disappeared with the shunshin.

(Training ground 43)

'Ok satsuki, toki let's hear what your good at and what you're not good at' said Naruto sitting cross-legged waiting for the two to start. 'um I have a good grasp on the academy 3 and a decent tai-jutsu and I also have the mokuton bloodline due to my grandmother had an affair with hashirama before he met mito uzumaki' said toki in an even and relaxed tone, at this information the anbu in the tree forced himself to stay put and not tell the hokage what he had just heard.

Ok cool I was wondering where you got the mokuton bloodline from what about you satsuki' asked Naruto with a tilt of his head. 'academy 3 point of mastered and I also have the great fire ball jutsu and I am mid-chunnin in tai-jutsu when I use my uchiha interceptor stance along with my sharingan what has two tomoe's in It' said satsuki in a proud tone thinking she probably had the best stat's there, that was until Naruto spoke.

'ok I have 3 bloodlines and kyuubi in me which grants me a higher healing rate and because of one of my bloodlines which I had developed while I was out training I get near instantaneous regeneration and the ability to consume and shape shift, by consume I mean once I kill an opponent I will have the choice to break apart their DNA and absorb it into my body with this I gain the targets memory's, skills, and bloodlines if they have any. My second bloodline is the sharingan which I had evolved into its mangekyo sharingan form by having kyuubi place some chakra into my eyes, because of that I didn't have to kill anyone to gain them, my mangekyo sharingan give me the moves amaratsu, susanno, Kotoamatsukami and finally kumai along with this my sharingan lets me turn back time for at least 5 seconds if I so choose to do so however it is a massive chakra waste even though I doubt I could ever get chakra exhaustion due to me having perfect control and a tailed beast amount of it. My final bloodline is mokuton and I will tell you later on how I had gained both, sharingan and mokuton, my natural abilities is kage level speed with my resistance seals on, tsunade with chakra enhanced strength as my natural raw strength heightened senses due to kyuubi. My skills are kage-level tai-jutsu, kage-level ken-jutsu, 100% control of chakra, buuji chakra amount, fuin-jutsu sealing master and finally sage of both the dragon and phoenix clans I also have 100% over all five main elements and I am starting to do the mokuton element training soon because of this I can bend all 5 elements to do attacks without much handseals. currently I have the rasengan which I had upgraded to multiple elemental rasengan's my strongest however is futon: rasenshuriken which is a throw able rasengan, I can also do the kagebushin and great clone explosion along with the kagebushin forms of kunai and shuriken and that's mostly it I think. Said Naruto scratching his head in complete thought I mean he learned a lot of shit in his time away and I mean how do you tell people that without sounding like your over compensating I mean imagine if he said he could use the physical and spiritual part of chakra separate and being able to fly along with doing ninpo attacks that could be each classified as a-rank or s-rank. Now that he thinks about it he really is around the sage's level….. Fuck yea fist pump moment FTW.

Satsuki just stared blankly then fainted while toki had for some reason start to blush and pant at the thought of Naruto being that strong, Hey its true what they say power attracts, and the anbu in the tree was seriously wondering if that was possible until he looked down and saw his food connected to a root that started from the floor, with a tug the anbu was held mid-air by multiple roots while Naruto had appeared in front of the anbu in a nanosecond of a second, which had the effect of him really believing what Naruto said about abilities now, deciding to start Naruto spoke in an even tone 'are you happy with the current information I had given you anbu tell the hokage I aim to win the bet and also have a nice day convincing him that you're not on drugs' with that Naruto made the roots flung the anbu towards the direction of the hokage tower, because of this he had missed a tree that had a dead 'root' anbu on one of his branches.

Walking up to the two girls Naruto asked in a happy tone 'so ready to start the training' at this both girls shuddered they were going to die if what Naruto said was true they were going to die.


	6. chapter 6

**Hey Narutonega here and I just got enough time to do this chapter before the end of the week so ya enjoy and review it helps.**

**(Don't own Naruto like previously stated)**

'c'mon ladies only a few more miles' said Naruto jogging on the spot while wearing additional weights and resistance seals so that he would only be at around high-jonin level in speed and reflexes so that his two team mates could hopefully keep up, that was until he had noticed that they weren't even in his eye sight, signing he activated his sharingan to see where their chakra signatures were, and he could barely spot them at around the 10km range. Disappointed he shunshin'd to their location to only see a passed out satsuki and a dry heaving toki, signing again he picked both them up and shunshin'd back to his current house where he dropped both of them on the main bed and left to do his own training.

For the last few months, Naruto had kept his promise that he would make team 11 the most successful team there was between the 'rookie15' team 11 had completed 62-d-ranks, 34-c-ranks,21-b-ranks and finally 13-a-ranks.

The only reason he had been able to get the c, b and a ranks were because of the fact that everyone wanted his team to do the mission's specifically had also helped, hell even minato couldn't deny that team 11 was the most successful team since the villages founding, Naruto's team had obliterated most records held by even veteran jonin and by the way the client talk's about the team, if Naruto had done the missions himself the missions would have been done even faster it was mind boggling.

Hell his own daughters team had not even done over 5-c-ranks and he himself trained his daughter to about a low-jonin level while kakashi had trained sasuke to about a high-chunnin level and sakura, the other student to a solid-genin level, but that was only due to the girls fangirlism that she had on sasuke.

'Sigh the next chunnin exams are coming up and Naruto has won the bet…. Might as well give him the scroll he wants now' said minato in a self-pondering tone as he had no way to win the bet between himself and Naruto, with another sign he called the anbu 'sparrow go get genin Naruto uzumaki' with the command done sparrow had used a shunshin to appear next to Naruto to only drop his jaw at what he saw, there the genin, Naruto uzumaki was walking up a waterfall with boulders tied to his wrists and legs, and from the look of it the boulders had gravity seals at a level that he couldn't quite see from, shaking his head he walked into the clearing that Naruto was training in which happened to be in training ground 11, sparrow called out to the training genin 'Naruto uzumaki, the hokage wishes to see you now' with that done sparrow waited for Naruto to drop the boulders and disappear with a shunshin, cautiously walking up to the boulders he had tried to pick one up only to not be able to lift the thing with his full strength and with his chakra enhancing his muscles as well, thinking of how guy might react if he found out someone was doing this he quickly left back to the hokage's office.

(Hokage office)

Now Naruto I have decided that since there is no way of avoiding the bet I have decided that you can choose the scroll you want from the house, so which will you choose'? asked minato with a raised eyebrow, honestly wanting to know what his ex-son wanted and he was shocked at what he heard 'everything that the second hokage had on his _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ formula which I know you have since I saw it when I was younger' with his peace said Naruto crossed his arms with a cheeky grin on his face, his old man probably thought he wanted one of his jutsu's but he wanted his own original space-time technique and he had some ideas for it already. Grimacing minato disappeared with a yellow flash for a few moments and then finally returned in another yellow flash, holding out the scroll minato dropped the scroll into Naruto's hands still in shock that the kid wanted to learn space-time nin-jutsu even though it's one of the most complex arts there is, hell fuin-jutsu compared to space-time nin-jutsu was like writing the number 1 over and over and space-time ninjutsu was like designing a complex home with only a hammer, it was almost impossible. 'just out of curiosity what are you planning to do with that' asked minato with hundreds of ideas going through his head at what the kid would do with that knowledge, hell he maybe might make a _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ copy for all he knew. 'oh well I'm planning on making my own space time technique so that It could be my ultimate trump card in a fight, oh and don't worry I won't try replicate the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head while grinning at the hokage, he didn't know who he had inherited that action from but it was to natural to ignore no matter how much times he try'd to.

'oh ok I guess if konoha had another space-time ninjutsu user it would be good, well anyway I need to get back to doing the paper work' said minato looking back at his desk, only to start to tear a bit his paperwork stash had grown by 5x the original size, he was so not leaving until late in the evening. Minato because of the paperwork had missed Naruto's grin when he saw how desperate hokage looked when facing his paperwork, so he decided to use this to his advantage 'hey hokage-sama do you want the secret to defeating the evil known as paperwork?' asked Naruto in a hushed tone, which instantly made minato grab him by the shoulders and start to shake him 'please tell me the secret to defeating this evil known as paperwork!' screamed minato while crying he would do anything to find out how to defeat the evil know as paperwork, hell he would of fought all tailed beasts at the same time for a chance at finding the way to beat paperwork, slowing his shaking Naruto stood up and had pointed up three fingers 'ok but I want three things 1, I want sennin travel rights. 2 I want 3 IOU's from you in which I can get anything I want at a later date. 3'grining evilly Naruto said what his last of his requests '3….. throw apple pie at your wife and daughter in the middle of the street with me recording it along with me putting a seal on you that will erase the secret I tell you if you try to tell others, this also counts writing motioning and well practically anything revolving the secret' with his request done he saw minato pail at the last request, was it truly worth it to throw apple pie at kushina and mito's face and get a seal on him that will erase the information of the secret if he told anyone, looking at his desk one more time, he knew the answer.

'yes Naruto-sama tell me the secret all three of your request's done and agreed to please tell me!' said minato with as much emotion as he possible could he doesn't care about the pie, looking at his desk, or what used to be his desk he could only see mountains of paperwork growing before his eyes it was too much for him, grabbing 3 hokage iou's and his pen he had started writing up Naruto's traveling rights and iou's, after that was done Naruto place the seal on his wrists and told the hokage about the seal reacting if anyone try'd to take it off him that wasn't him it would erase the knowledge anyway, Naruto grinning brought placed his hands around the hokage's eye and whispered 'two words… kage…bushin also I expect the pie in the face at three pm' after that Naruto dashed to his study leaving a silent minato, slowly minato told everyone of his anbu to leave him, with a nod all the anbu left. Making sure he was alone minato summoned 4 kagebushin 'you know what to do' said minato in an even tone as soon as his clones started working he left with a shunshin and appeared in a pastry shop buying 2 apple pies he had told another pair of kagebushins to get his wife and daughter, he could see Naruto a few meters away from him with a camera out ready for the scene waiting to be shown.

Kushina and mito had arrived and only managed to say two words before getting apple pie to the face…. Everyone was quiet well except Naruto who was crying on the floor laughing while still holding on his camera on the scene what was happening in front of him. A few seconds later minato yelled out before running away 'blame Naruto with his bets!' with that he flashed away only to miss Naruto's pale face, while the two red-head woman had slowly gotten up and stared at him, at this he knew he was screwed if he didn't leave now so with a two finger salute 'sorry I got to dash but the pranking king from hell has much more work to do' with that he disappeared back to his house only to find it empty again, it was weird satsuki and toki would only be around or in the house for at max, not including sleep but then again they don't even sleep here sometimes, for about 3 hours before doing their team training and then leaving to where ever they went. It was weird for Naruto especially since he was dating them both but it must be a girl thing either way he enjoyed his time with them.

Now all that there was left to do was get ready for the chunnin exam's what we're coming up soon sleeping in his study which he had transformed into a new room due to satsuki and toki not wanting Naruto to sleep with them in the main room, which he understood because I would be quite weird if he did that without their permission. So with a sigh he started reading lord second's information about space-time ninjutsu after all he needed it for his next project named 'time devil'


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo once again Narutonega with a new chapter, I will soon be implementing some polls later on but I need to have certain things in place before I do. So once again if you think I'm doing good tell me why I am so I don't accidentally screw it up and if you think I'm doing but tell me, I enjoy the advice and ideas I got from one of the more experienced writers Tensa-zangetsu102 thanks for that and check his story's out. Anyway onto the story!**

**(Don't own Naruto)**

(Hokage office-day)

'So we all know why we are here right?' asked minato as he stared at the jonin in front of him.

It was finally the time of the chunnin exams once again and he was feeling kind of for some strange reason tense. The only other time he could describe this feeling was when he defeated iwa with his Hiraishin jutsu during the third great ninja war, looking up he finally decided to get the meeting started. 'does anyone recommend their teams to participate in the chunnin exams' asked minato looking from left to right, he had an idea of who would most likely sign their teams up but he still had to know.

Finally someone spoke up 'I hatake kakashi nominate team 7 for the chunnin exams' after this was said the sensei's of team 8, team 9 and team 10 also had requested their teams to participate. After a bit of waiting another voice spoke up from the back. 'I too would like to nominate my team to participate in the chunnin exams' after hearing that everyone looked back only seeing the face of Naruto uzumaki. The most successful genin team leader to ever be recorded since the starting of konoha as a whole, it was amazing.

'wait hokage-sama I don't think that the teams are ready to participate' said iruka who had been helping with the paper work that day even though he had been working for the past few hours he had notice that the usual mountain of paperwork that would normally be there every day be reduced to about a hundred sheets at any given time, maybe he figured out a way to beat paperwork? Going off topic iruka made his claim 'I had taught those students since the academy and while they have good jonin sensei's I would only recommend either guy's group or even Naruto's group, and the only reason for Naruto's group is because they have made mission in nearly every rank completed with top mark's from the clients' said iruka waiting to see if the hokage would listen to him and his well thought out explanation on the matter.

'normally I would agree but this year 3 teams are filled with clan heirs and both guy's team and Naruto's team are already fully prepared to take on the chunnin exams' with that said he had instructed everyone to leave the room, once everyone filled out he summoned a carrier hawk and attached team Naruto's chunnin exam application forms to the hawks leg, giving a signal, the hawk flew off to his targeted destination.

'Let's tweak this a bit, add a compactor seal here aaaaaaaand done finally now all it needs is my blood and chakra' mumbled Naruto as he had finished possibly making the most complex seal since his father's Hiraishin. It may of taken countless weeks with barely any sleep being inbetween making the bloody seal but now he can always look back at this day to his greatest achievement at the soul age of 13. Standing up he started walking out to the back and simply sat in a meditation position that the dragons had taught him, even though he knew both positions for how the dragons and phoenixes trained their sages, or would of trained their sages since he was the only one who got the chance, he found that it didn't really affect him in gathering nature chakra other than when in the dragon position the nature chakra was a lot denser which had the effect of it lasting longer and boosting his strength much more than his speed but also gave him un-breakable skin, but because of that it also took a longer time to gather the nature chakra to go into dragon sage mode. The phoenix one however made gathering nature chakra really fast while also boosting his speed and also giving him a higher regenerative ability, and if he gets good enough using phoenix sage mode, he could 'rebirth' himself if he truly died while in the phoenix sage mode. The downside to this is that the sage mode of the phoenixes make's the nature chakra run out faster so it would only be effective in defeating either an enemy as fast as possible or if it was to finish a fight as fast as possible, so while both sage modes do come in handy it was really hard to use during mid battle because of the required time limit of either gathering or running out of energy.

With a sign Naruto slowly drifted into his mindscape which he had not been in for the past few days.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Waking up in his mindscape, Naruto started walking forward towards the seal that would be a few minutes away, taking time to view his mindscape he saw all the lush forest trees growing with a beautiful nice shade of green on each and every leave on every tree, he truly loved Nature after being accustomed to his mokuton and senjutsu training he honestly spend as much time as he could growing trees around him and sleeping against them, he honestly also doesn't mind when he wakes up to having forest animals all cuddled up against him, hell he enjoyed it and because of this he was able to walk in the forest and pet any animal he would see and they would enjoy his touch and not feel threated at all, it was a good feeling to have.

Seeing a big 5 story building in the distance, Naruto sped up his walking speed to a slow jog, well if you would count high-jonin level speed as a slow jog. Coming to a stop at the front of the house he could hear a large amount of animals moving around with a femine voice talking….. That's new maybe kurama made a female fox for himself.

Shrugging he opened the door and just stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Animals raging from tiger cubs to platypuses all standing on their hind legs doing stretches, but what made him go into shock was seeing kurama in a tiny fox form with pink sweat bands on.

After that image was forcefully implanted into his head Naruto did what most would do to a situation like this…. He laughed, he couldn't believe it a class of animal's doing yoga with kurama wearing a pink jumpsuit while instructing the class, he couldn't help himself even when everyone stopped and looked at him and then continued with their class.

For Naruto he couldn't help what he did after that after seeing them continue their yoga completely ignoring him he stood up and walked over to kurama and sat next to the fox, which for some reason gave him a shiver, but It shouldn't be too bad for him….. He hoped. After another half an hour or so the class ended with a game of musical chairs for the young animals, which Naruto would never admit he joined and got beaten in by a turtle that was closer to the chair than he was….it sucked a speed-demon got beat by a babe turtle, that hurt his pride more than anything.

After everyone left the house he got a paw to the head (when kurama in fox form its whole body is a fox just to clear that up) curtacy of kurama after everyone one left, turning toward kurama he was trying his best not to laugh at kurama while he was wearing pink sweatbands and a pink jumpsuit it looked ridiculous on him it was to hilarious and he couldn't help himself cracking up over it … until he heard a girls voice somewhere 'that's not very nice meatbag you should bow before me and ask for me to forgive you on interfering on my yoga class' locking down he saw kurama on his-her-its back legs staring up at him waiting for an answer at which Naruto asked the first thing that had come to mind 'its ok kurama if your into you own sex it's fine I don't mind what you do with other male animals in here but I want no part of it ok' after finishing that sentence he got a rapid paw to the nuts, which had brought him down like a sack of potatoes.

With a pained voice Naruto asked for an answer of why kurama had done that to him, which had got him with kurama sitting on his back. 'you know when a woman tells you something you should listen' stated kurama with a bored tone but you could easily see a massive grin on the foxes face.

The reason for that was Naruto's 'dear in a headlight' face, he was stunned stupid. Kurama his partner for the past few years was female….how in the blue hell was he supposed to know 'kurama seriously since when were you a female' asked Naruto in a flat tone but anyone could tell he was still shocked stupid from the revelation. 'hmm since I was born' said kurama with an even tone while now laying on naruto's back with both paws on his head ready to strike at him at a moment's notice.

'but then why do you have kurama as a name, I mean that sounds like a dude name' said Naruto in a curious tone, now seriously this was weird but he wanted to know dammit! 'Well the sage didn't really think that we would of gotten genders because you know masses of chakra right? We also didn't learn how to talk until a few years after his passing so we got our names but while he managed to get everyone else's name right he didn't get mine it wasn't fair' said kurama with her head down on her paws now, still laying on top of Naruto as she had continued her rant.

'but I wouldn't of notice you for a girl if I didn't see it myself I mean in you big form, which I'm guessing you can transform into easily, had such a deep voice that I instantly thought you were male' said Naruto while staring blankly to the wall ahead of him, dam kurama was still laying on his back so he can't move at all 'well if you think about it I'm really tall and so is my, I guess organs so my vocal cords are massive so it must come out as a very deep voice' said kurama with paw on her chin.

'Well do you want a new name though?' asked Naruto while tilting his head to the side abit to see kurama's face, which had a thoughtful look.

After a few minutes of thinking kurama had accepted if it was a good name. 'Hmm let's see how about….kusami would that work?' asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow at the fox on his back. After a few seconds however the newly named Kusami jumped up and down on naruto's spine happily 'yes that the most perfect name for me!' said kasumi with joy

After the whole name thing Naruto and kusami spent time with each other playing games like poker and just simply talking, it was the most fun he had in his life since meeting shisui and Itachi when Itachi used to like him.

(Academy gates)

Walking up to the academy gates he saw his two team mates and girlfriends satsuki and toki, quickly kissing them on the cheek he slowly dragged them in towards the stare case, he instantly caught sight of a gen-jutsu and quickly passing by it ignoring the on-going drama there.

Because he was still dragging both of his teammates he had misted both satsuki and toki blushing when he went passed the drama, getting up to the second floor he quickly found a random chunnin who had to take their forms of entry for them, due to not having a jonin sensei, after getting it all set up and ready, Naruto stared at the door with contempt and with a grin he did a forward kick that sent the door flying through the room and out the window.

Everyone was dead silent when he had walked in, I mean who wouldn't that was the most badass entrance anyone here probably had heard, enjoying the faces of the other genin he was about to sit down when he had heard the voice of a banshee 'INO-PIG GET OFF SASUKE-KUN!' screamed the pink haired howler monkey and the blond haired chick had latched onto sasuke's back while walking into the class, deciding not to get involved he sat down and rested his head on his arms, because of this he had not seen toki and satsuki move closer to their group although he had heard a person by the name of kabuto talking about information cards, that he had collected through his many times in the chunnin exams.

Deciding to listen he heard kabuto talk about a red-head suna- nin by the name of Garra and information about him, he was curious of what his card would of said so he listened to what was on the card.

'Naruto uzumaki ex-son of the fourth hokage and ex-brother to konoha's princess Mito uzumaki namikaze. His current levels are…..' after waiting for about a minute sasuke had to ask again, only for kabuto to look directly at him and start paling. It was kind of hilarious if he thought about it, and with that he had fallen asleep.

(Time-skip preliminary)

**( sorry but I couldn't be bothered with forest of death or first part, but it's basically the same as canon just that Naruto doesn't inspire everyone mito did and Naruto's group doesn't meet with orochimaru or the other rookies at all and they are a 3 day's early.)**

'Cough cough cough… ok I welcome you genin who had made it to the third part of the test, however because there are too much people we will have to have a preliminary to decide who goes to the finals 'at this hayate, the protector, for the third chunnin exams clicked a remote that had made a large flat screen descend from the roof and randomly scroll through names.

In Naruto's opinion the fights were quite boring seeing as how they had ended all too fast for his tastes, however to be fair some matches were good, like toki's vs a kumo chick by the name of kurai but due to still being a fresh genin (even though they had done the most missions in a few months) she couldn't beat a more experienced genin. Satsuki was the same as she had fought samui their team captain and only lost due to her over competence and now she was suffering from electricity burns in the med bay.

Looking up at the screen he couldn't help but smile at what he saw 'Naruto uzumaki vs Kiba inuzuka' finally he got to fight! He was ready to go and show these people how badass he was… until he heard kiba talk 'ha-ha we got this akamaru we got the dead last! Who cares about his mission ranks he probably begged others to say he did those missions' said kiba with others nodding to what he had said, no one really saw Naruto fight so it must have been bribes that gave him that mission ranks.

Seeing that people agreed with kiba pissed Naruto right off he wasn't going to kick his ass now nooooo….. He was going to demolish him.

Using a fire shunshin he appeared on the floor waiting for kiba to hurry up, which he seemed to take forever, however he had saw that toki was laughing so he might as well let kiba take more time in making himself look like a clown.

Finally making his way down kiba started with his taunting 'dead last how about you give up now and I don't make you look even more of a loser' said kiba while trying to show off his non-existent muscles to the group.

'Can you hurry up here I'm getting bored over here' said Naruto making a deliberate yawn, which had gotten the attention from everyone including the other genin, but toki's face was weird to him, it looked like she was annoyed he had interrupted kiba's gloating or she was annoyed he had made him stop making himself look like an ass.

'Cough ok the match between Naruto uzumaki and kiba inuzuka is now beginning' with that hayate jumped back signalling the fight beginning.

Naruto still bored appeared behind kiba and kicked him with a cork screw kick to the ribs which left a loud cracking sound going through the area 'AHHHHHH' screamed kiba as he held the left side of his ribs, which were probably broken by now. Staring blankly at the fact he just beat kiba with a simple kick at like only 10% of his sealed state, it kinda worried him, I mean seriously he beat someone in one kick, like what the actual hell that's not natural.

'umm hayate I don't think he can continue' said Naruto scratching the back of his head as he watched kiba squirm from the pain he was feeling, finally getting back from the shock hayate had called the match 'winner Naruto uzumaki' with that the medic's had come in including tsunade as she wanted to see the damage the kid had been dealt with, doing a quick medical scan, it shown that he had broken all his ribs on the left side and the amazing thing was nearly every bone near the ribs had also been fractured to a point that they could break at the slightest touch.

Carrying the boy to the med bay tsunade looked back at the shocked look Naruto had on his face.

That instantly proved he didn't do that on purpose but to have that much strength…. It was amazing, while nowhere near her it was a lot of strength, maybe even more than guy's strength without his weights.

'ok final match mito namikaze vs omoi' waiting for the two to appear, he had started the match.

'hmm this will be way to easy, sorry but you're finished' with that mito ran at omoi at chunnin level speed's and aimed for a hay-maker straight to the head which omoi countered by striking he left knee, which had made mito's hay-maker miss its mark by a large amount throwing his knee up omoi kneed mito straight in the jaw then followed up with a sweep kick that had tripped mito, grabbing his sword he pointed the tip at her neck 'sorry but you have to surrender and if you don't I will have to land the killing blow, which would make the fourth hokage kill me and then the raikage will fight the fourth hokage and then there will be the fourth shinobi war and then everyone will kill each other until we are all dead and then the raikage in his dying breath will send me to hell and I don't want to go there so please surrender' asked omoi which had made everyone who was listening in to his random ramblings which had samui and kurai blush a bit at his behaviour while still pointing his sword at mito's neck only to hear a shout of 'rasengan' and to feel an spiralling pain in his back before feeling his body getting destroyed from the inside.

With a final push omoi flew off and smashed head first into the wall hayate quickly calling medics in had grabbed the destroyed omoi and pried his body out of the now man sized hole in the wall.

After that match every winner had been gathered up in the middle ready for the name call's going up first Naruto pulled out a one, next up was hinata hyuga who funny enough got 2. He remembered her match quite well, it was against her cousin who had a massive stick up his ass, but compared to hinata it was a tiny twig. Sure he kept talking about fate until hinata told him to shut up and then activated his curse seal and watched as he had pleaded for her to stop… it was sickening to watch, which is why he had challenged hinata on behalf of the hyuga's branch members, now he gets the chance to do it. Stipulations for his win? A free chance at taking a try at taking their seal off. He loses he is to be the main branches personal slave and also be branded with their seal.

'well princess good luck' said Naruto as he had left before the other matches were called up, if he had stayed he might of seen satsuki and toki come out of the med bays with their cloths ruffled a bit.

(Time-skip week 1)

'So kusami with satsuki and toki busy with 'woman stuff' and shisui still on anbu missions and ayame on a business trip with old man ichiraku we got the entire time to train…. So what do you think we should do' asked Naruto while watching the clouds slowly float across the sky. To be completely honest he had been already strong enough to beat every kage with his restrictions on but he still liked to train. After all he still needed to keep sharp and he could only get better, I mean even he doesn't know what his full strength is, but he doubts he will see it unless he does it for no reason but to just see, but it was a waste if he did so he decided against it.

'**hmm Naruto-kun I have no real idea'** said kusami as she lazily laid in her home on the couches still reading one of the books Naruto had absorbed when he had absorbed a soldier who what managed to get a lucky shot on him when he was just starting up, the book was called '50 shades of grey' (DON'T READ IF UNDER AGE SERIOUSLY) now Naruto didn't know what the book was about seeing as he had discarded that memory over countless 'useful' memory's and seeing as he can't be bothered to read it he just lets kusami read them when bored, although he did notice that kusami had enjoyed the book a lot and because of that she constantly read the thing over and over.

Suddenly a thought struck him the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! Since he had the blood of hashirama and madara in him he could summon them to train with him! 'ok now what to use for the sacrifices part' as Naruto sat down he had saw some of his clones of his training in mokuton training and chakra control, he didn't know why but because of his control it was a massive habit of him to create clones to continue with chakra control. Next to the group were the 'medical group' which were just healing any animal that had been injured near his house…

Looking to an injured rabbit which was bleeding then at his clones…. A lightbulb had appeared above his head cutting his skin and draining some blood onto the floor he had made two blood clones standing tall, after that he once again drained some more blood which he had kusami mostly make it match hashirama's and madara's blood types he quickly made the hand sign's for the Edo Tensei and soon a large cloud of smoke had appeared.

Within the smoke two men had appeared both looking completely different, apart from the same black coloured hair.

Both men stood strong the one on the left had long flat hair that had reached his shoulders with his covered forehead exposed; he had a strong shaped jaw with black eyes. He also wore some old warring clan era armour with a black long sleeved shirt with similar black pants to match; he also had bandages wrapped around his ankles with thin shinobi sandals on.

The other man had nearly identical clothing on except on the armour there was the uchiha clan logo showing. The man had pitch black hair that was spiking in all directions and it had also reached the lower part of his back, he stood there with his arms crossed and a blank face staring straight ahead of him, although you could see his slight twitch of his eye as if he wasn't planning for this to happen, wonder why.

Deciding to start off Naruto quickly jumped in front of both of them only to sweat drop as both of them instantly saw the other and jumped to the opposite side of the clearing ready to face off. Until Naruto interrupted 'umm high hashirama, madara you guys there?' asked Naruto tilting his head which made both ancient shinobi look at him 'um… can you both please say something I was kinda looking to talk to you both about something' asked Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

Hashirama deciding to find out how he was alive asked 'um not to be rude or anything but how am I alive along with madara-teme' asked hashirama with a tilt of his head ignoring madara's eye twitch that had been more noticeable.

'Oh that's easy I used the Edo Tensei to summon you both' said Naruto like he was talking to an old man who had lost the plot. At this hashirama had got pissed and upset this child had sacrificed two people to summon him and madara this isn't right 'who…. Who did you sacrifice for use to be here' said hashirama in an ominous tone as he slowly clenched his fist's ready to kill this kid who no doubt did this for the most horrendous reason ever.

Even madara was kind of shocked at this. A random 13 year old summoned both him and hashirama so that meant that he had to grave rob both him and hashirama and then sacrifice two people to see him and hashirama, it was… different.

'hmm ohhh you mean the required sacrifice I simply used some blood clones instead of actual people then I had used my blood and focused more into you blood and madara's which is being produced through me' said Naruto now understanding why hashirama was getting more angery at him.

'WHAT!' screamed both hashirama and madara, this kid had figured away to use the Edo Tensei without harming someone else and then said had both of their blood flowing through him? What the hell had happened while they were dead?

'yeh it's no big deal actually, I was wondering if you both could help my training in mokuton and the sharingan, which I had advanced into the mangekyo, and no I didn't kill my best friend for it I had simply found a better way to do it so what do ya say' asked Naruto staring at them both with a grin honestly it was cool having two living legends in front of him (even if he can kick their asses).

'Um sure I guess but quick question how did you get both mine and hashirama-baka's blood.' Asked madara with a tilt of his head, which still had his straight face while looking at the child in front of him.

'hmm well that's a long story so I'll tell you while we go to my private training grounds' with that Naruto with madara and hashirama following left through the trees, never to be seen for another 31 days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Narutonega with chapter 8 hope you enjoy if so leave a comment why and if you don't also leave a comment why thanks.**

**Don't own Naruto**

'**Futon: rasenshuriken**!'

'**Mokuton: wood locking wall'**

'**Katon: great flame wall'**

[BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM]

'Ha…ha…ha seems to me that I win that one' said Naruto sitting on his ass as he had used his massive amount of chakra in 30 days of non-stop training, whether it was for medical and mokuton jutsu and control with hashirama or gumbai and sharingan training with madara, it was the most training he had ever done in his life, it also got him a chance to know the two konoha founders on a somewhat personal level.

Hashirama was both a child and a wise man combined into two, he would act like a wise sage, for a little bit then completely turn into a kid he also learned that he had sucked at gambling and that he had taught tsunade how to gamble, must be why she sucks at it . It reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

Madara was the opposite where he was as like most uchiha…. Until either him or hashirama annoy him enough then his personality does a full 180 degrees like hashirama and he turns into a pissed of little kid, it was the best thing he could honestly see, hell kusami had been laughing every time he had turning madara into a brooding kid. However when he and hashirama had done this the first time, hashirama had instantly thought that someone had switched places with the reincarnated madara, which after a few embarrassing secrets about himself proved to be the actual madara.

Who knew he used to sleep with a teddy bear until he was 15.

He had got to know their lives pretty well during the time that he had spent with them, but he actually preferred madara than hashirama, but not by a lot just a bit, he had liked to hear madara talk about his family and how his battles with other clans had ended up, it was cool listening to madara talk, because he had high details of the fights… it also helped he could use a gen-jutsu to make his memory's viewable so he had high detailed fights.

At that hashirama cried because he couldn't do that, it would have been funny watching him try to boast about his supposed skills during his battles.

But one thing was certain when training for the chunnin finals. Both madara and hashirama wanted to see how strong were the current generation, thinking that they should be a lot stronger than when they were kids and by the way Naruto was.

At that Naruto knew they would be disappointed but let them see what the world's shinobi current strength was now a day.

Naruto deciding that since he had one more day before the matches decided to go by a book to read while he had relaxed in his personal onsen, which he had noticed was not used at all since the chunnin exams, but meh it wasn't like it was the end of the world.

Walking in to the book stand he had immediately started to browse through all the books, after a good 10 minutes of searching he had decided to give up, walking to the front he had looked behind the clerk and saw a book called 'the tales of a gutsy ninja' and for some reason, that book had called out to him, walking around the counter and picking the book up he skimmed the blog at the back and felt a smile worm onto his face, apparently it told a story about a person named Naruto fighting to bring world peace….. Wow this book had some magic power to know what he would do before he could do it.

Buying the book was easy, as the clerk said it was impossible to be sold, so he sold the book to Naruto at the original price and not 3 times the actual amount. Walking out of the book store and walking in a random direction, Naruto accidentally bumped into someone looking up he was shocked to see who he had walked into.

There stood jiraiya the sennin just staring at Naruto with an unblinking face, it was kinda of weird, they stood there for a good minute until jiraiya started talking 'hey kid why are you reading that book' asked jiraiya pointing to the worst selling book of all time which he himself had wrote a few years ago, with them only to be bought and used for starting fires, hell his own student didn't like the book much it was to 'unrealistic'.

'Hmm well I guess I like it, I guess the main plot about the character trying to break the cycle of hatred really drawn me in. I guess that it's because that's my dream to, get rid of this world's 'cycle of hatred' said Naruto staring at the book in his hands while missing the shock on jiraiya face instantly after he said his dream was to end the cycle of hatred, he decided he wanted to try something. 'Kid why waste your time on a goal that will never be completed' said jiraiya in a somewhat serious tone, that had pissed Naruto off.

'I really don't care what you got to say old man! If there is such a thing as peace I will find it' said Naruto with literal bright flames hidden beneath his eyes showing his unstoppable will and determination.

Jiraiya was shocked, he had tried to get Mito to believe in world peace but she doesn't want her 'life' to be wasted on something like that. That had hurt when he had gotten that reply, which had actually caused him to take a walk around the village, which had led him up to a point where he had met his godson or ex-godson who had the same dream as he had himself. Wanting to know the kid better jiraiya decided on what to do 'hey kid do you want a spar?' asked jiraiya with a grin on his face waiting for Naruto to accept, which he did, he had grabbed Naruto's shoulder and teleported him to training ground seven.

'Ok no kill shots everything else available ready oldman' said Naruto getting into a basic boxer stance with his left arm out and his right arm a bit in front of his chest, his legs on an angle and slightly bent, ready to use his speed to destroy the old man.

Jiraiya on the other hand had simply moved into the toad stance which he had gotten taught when he had started to learn toad's version of senjutsu, with a silent nod, both figures started to run at mid jonin speed both aiming for a punch, fist met fist and there was a slight clap as both fist's fought for dominance over the other, Naruto, seeing an opening grabbed the fist with the same hand he was clashing with, which had shocked jiraiya as he hadn't ever seen someone try that, pulling backwards Naruto threw his elbow at the sennin's head, which had hit his mark and had the added effect of his rattling jiraiya's head, wrapping his arm around jiraiya's head Naruto brought a hard knee to the gut, which had forced jiraiya to spit out a lot of spit, seeing as jiraiya was getting over the elbow to the head Naruto used his left hand to also grab jiraiya's hand/forearm and with a quick spin and flick he was sent flying, straight through multiple tree's, looking toward the forest he had sensed that a bit of chakra was held over a certain area, doing a back flip that would make jiraiya's hay maker miss, he went through two hand signs and with a shout shot out the first jutsu that madara had taught him **'Katon: great fire ball jutsu'** with that he had shot a massive fire ball straight at jiraiya, who at this moment was cursing, with no other choice he had used a well-known earth jutsu** 'Doton: earth wall'**

Throwing his arm to the floor and summoning a massive wall of earth he was shocked at the strength that the fireball had done, it was still going after 30 seconds and it was getting bigger, it was kind of scaring the crap out of him right then.

'old man do you surrender and believe that there is a way for peace' said Naruto still holding the tiger handsign as he watched the fireball slowly grow in size, the only reason why it hadn't extinguished was because he was using wind chakra in a constant flow to strengthen it.

'fine I give now stop that dam fireball brat!' said jiraiya as he was comically crying over the fact that he was beat by a kid, but then again he had heard how this kid was the 'best of the best' when people had wanted him specifically to do their missions.

'Well that was fun old man jiraiya but I gotta go get something to eat, unless you want to come with me' said Naruto looking at jiraiya while also turning his body so that he could start walking.

Deciding what the hell jiraiya went along with Naruto, he started to pail when he had saw ichiraku and was holding his wallet tightly 'don't worry old man jiraiya I'm paying, I did ask you' said Naruto with a grin looking at jiraiya who had a look of shock on his face, not once had anyone offered to pay for him, not his friends, tsunade and even his own pupils family it was always 'you're paying jiraiya or can you hold a tab for use jiraiya' I mean really, he was close to all of them but not once did they pay for him. Getting out of his shock he gave the kid a grin, and also a sigh as he was thankful for not paying for ramen…. Again.

Walking through the flaps Naruto was greeted with the site of hinata and mito sitting there, shrugging he took a seat and greeted ayame who had come back early for some reason 'hey ayame could you get me 3 bowls of chicken ramen and whatever the old man want's' said Naruto while looking at her with a grin when he had heard jiraiya grumble about being called old, that was before mito noticed jiraiya and immediately started talking 'jiraiya sensei can you please pay for our ramen' said mito looking at him expectedly while holding her hand out thinking that he would.

Jiraiya with a sign almost had held her the cash she would need for ramen, which would be 4 d-ranks worth, just as he was about to hand the money over Naruto ripped it out of his hand, which shocked everyone there. 'Ya know old man I said I was paying so I didn't want you to pay for anything' said Naruto while folding his arms which Mito finally noticed who he was. 'You! Give me that I need it for ramen bastard!' said Mito with a scream which could be heard from the outside of the stand.

Tilting his head a little he was going to say something until hinata had decided to interrupt 'you should comply dobe or I will jyuuken you to oblivion in the finals' said hinata with her eyes glaring at him, which he plainly ignored, which pissed and shocked hinata off.

'Don't you have your own money mito? Why are you asking for jiraiya's' asked Naruto with his tilt of his head still in place. 'Why? Because I said so even father said I could always ask him for money, and it wouldn't even make a dent in his wallet' said mito with her hair splitting into nine tail like things which were swaying left and right, it was kinda cool to be honest. Sigh whatever but since I'm paying for jiraiya I'll give you what you were getting, pulling out about 4-d rank mission amounts Naruto handed it to Mito who was shocked someone was paying for jiraiya but couldn't say anything after he decided to sit down and start eating with jiraiya who was snickering at the drama Naruto caused.

'Hey! I want more than this I have to pay for hinata's' said mito while walking up to Naruto trying to take his wallet which he had slapped mito's hand away each and every time until it got to annoying.

'about a bet mito instead of me and hinata fighting I will fight you, hinata and who else wants to fight me on a handicap match' mito instantly agreed since she could destroy him and get something out of it 'if you win I will pay for you ramen every day for a year, but if I win you can't ask jiraiya for money unless he offers it to you deal' sticking his hand out mito instantly grabbed it thinking he was joking.

With that done Naruto started to walk away only for jiraiya to talk 'thanks kid… it's the first time ever since I didn't have to pay and It was nice so thanks' with that jiraiya patted naruto's shoulder while using the shunshin to teleport away.

Shrugging he walked home, maybe he could use his new 'time devil' attack tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's chapter nine and there will be a poll up soon so stick around and see what it is :3 **

**Anyway Narutonega does not own Naruto**

[Chunnin exam's stadium kage seats]

Here we see three of the kage of the elemental nations sitting in a single both with two guards each.

The raikage had his younger brother bee, and a guy with white hair darui. The kazekage had no-one special, just two regular Special Forces by the name of 'DUST' and finally the hokage who had both tsunade and jiraiya standing by him.

It was a special day because as soon as the matches begin the world would see their potential chunnin's strength and show who was truly the strongest.

Minato standing up said in a joyful tone 'The chunnin exams begin!' with that everyone started screaming for the first match to begin. Sitting back down he had nodded to genma to call out the matches, with a slight nod genma started calling the first match.

'The first match's is a handicap match that had been requested by the challenger Naruto uzumaki' when he had said that everyone was shocked, the brat had requested to fight against multiple people? Was he an idiot? 'the match will be Naruto vs hinata hyuga, mito uzumaki namikaze and anyone of the genin who want to participate, please come down for the fight now. With that Mito and hinata had appeared in a regular shunshin, while sasuke had appeared in a fire shunshin. Waiting for a bit genma had called Naruto's name once more and had given him a time limit of 5 minutes.

At the final count of one, a huge thunder storm had appeared, with unnatural red lightning with black lighting mixing into the storm. While this was going on the raikage was having a heart attack, red lightning? And black lightning? What the hell is this village feeding their kids?

Soon a thunder bolt hit the centre of the arena, showing of Naruto uzumaki, still looking the same as always, with his signature jacket on. Walking up to the centre of the ring Naruto called out in a joyful tone ' so are we going to start or what?' asked Naruto with a grin which had made everyone crack a small smile at his relaxed tone.

Coughing to get the attention back genma decided to begin the match 'ok ladies and gentlemen I give you the first ever chunnin exam's handicap, begin' with that genma jumped back starting the match.

Seeing this mito rushed at Naruto at mid-chunnin speed's while aiming for a high leg kick, which Naruto had ducked, only to dash to the right, avoiding hinata's palm strike that would of destroyed his lung, if the positioning was something to base off of, doing a backflip and landing a few metres away from the centre of the exam arena, only to do a helicopter spin kick, when mito had tried to jump him.

Stopping from his spin, he had flipped back into a standing positon, tilting his head a little he had saw hinata's fingers fly passed him, throwing his arms up and grabbing her forearm and then spinning until hinata's arm was behind her back, creating a bio-kunai he held the blade to her neck.

'Surrender now and hinata will not be injured' hinata, while scared knew Mito would help her within a few seconds, so she waited…. And waited and once again waited…..

Mito on the other hand had charged up a rasengan ready to pounce on Naruto while he was holding hinata, she was sure her friend could dodge and get away from the dead-last, so with a war cry she dashed forward, only seeing Naruto's shocked face, along with hinata's.

(Stadium)

'Hinata! Quick dodge it!' shouted hiashi while clutching his youngest daughter's hand hanabi.

'Nee-chan! Move away!' screamed hanabi watching Mito speeding towards hinata and Naruto with a rasengan.

Naruto was shocked, really she had ignored her friend's position and was heading straight for them, and he had no time to throw hinata away without making her smash through the entire stadium. Seeing no other choice Naruto disposed his bio-kunai and turned hinata around and put his back in Mito's position while holding hinata close to his chest, which had the effect of hinata blushing, not that he could have seen.

Mito, thinking that hinata had switched positions with Naruto, added kyuubi's chakra into her rasengan making it glow a from a light blue into a deep red spiralling sphere, thrusting her hand out she hit her mark.

Flying through the air with a chunk of his back gone Naruto twisted his body to make sure hinata didn't go through the wall, hitting the wall with full force, Naruto's body had made a man sized hole with dust flying everywhere. Mito, waiting for a few seconds for the dust to clear, was shocked at what she saw.

There Naruto was holding hinata to his chest, while having one of his arms ripped off, his spine sticking out of his body and one of his eye's popped out of his head, but through all of that, hinata was fine, while looking a bit green at Naruto's current state and a bit of pink on her green face at the fact she was still being held by Naruto, even after the damage mito had given.

But she wasn't the only one shocked, everyone in the stadium had been shocked silent as they had watched Naruto take the blow for the female hyuga and then held onto her as he had been sent through a wall. But what had also shocked them was that Naruto was 1. Still alive and 2. Still conscious and wasn't screaming out in pain. But when they watched how he had taken an attack that would have hit the hyuga, which really turned a lot of heads. The 'demon' they had all accused had defended a girl who had 'apparently' wanted to make him into her clan's slave and personal punching bag, a demon doesn't do that, so … were they wrong?

(Kage booth)

The three kage just sat there staring, how could they not? They had seen a genin take on a full powered buuji-enhanced rasengan, to the back, and then being shot through a wall, while also making sure that the girl he was holding was safe. Then came to his current appearance which had shocked them straight to hell, a genin took all that and had not once screamed out in pain and had not only, somehow avoided death, but he also was conscious… just wow

(Arena)

'H-H-Hinata….. yo-you o-o-o-ok' said Naruto wincing in pain as he needed to absorb some of his sealed bio-mass to heal the injury's he had currently had going on him, if not a phoenix sage mode would do, and he doubted that people would like seeing him consume extra bio-mass, so he was going to need to go sennin modo to heal enough to fight.

Hinata staring at his blue eyes, slowly brought her hand up to his face, or what remained of his face, and brought it down close to hers 'I'm fine…. Thank you for saving me, and….. Sorry we couldn't be friends …..since I doubt even you won't make it out of this alive' said hinata kissing his cheek and slowly opening his arms and slowly rolled out of the hole in a wall as to not cause him more pain, that he was possibly feeling, had she looked at his face, a smile could be seen as he moved into a meditation position to start gathering nature chakra for phoenix sennin modo.

Walking away from the hole in the wall with her head down, hinata had remembered what had happened a few minutes ago. Mito blindly forgetting her safety and Naruto risked his safety for hers when she had been nothing but horrible to the few times she had talked to him, looking up he saw mito grinning at her…. That grin pissed her off straight away.

'Good job hina-chan we won because you had captured him so I could use my rasengan, then you used him as a shield! Good job!' said mito with a toothy smile and thumbs up, that was until she had remembered something or rather someone 'hey where's sasuke' asked mito as she had not saw him fight at all, looking around she had saw him sitting on the floor looking bored at her.

'Hey why didn't you join in? it was fun kicking the dobes ass' said mito looking down and showing a bit of her b-cup breasts due to her clothing she had currently wore (same as tsunade except without the green jacket-thing) 'ha me trying against that dobe? That would be an insult, no one can beat an uchiha but another uchiha, so I wouldn't even needed to try break a sweat to beat the loser' said sasuke while sticking his noes up with a smirk plastered on his face as he imagined how it must have been easy to beat Naruto.

(On the roof of kage booth)

'Well madara I guess most of your clan inherited your stick up the ass attitude' said hashirama, while looking at the conversation going on between the 4th hokage's daughter and the uchiha kid.

'shut up hashirama-baka, I don't have a personality with a stick shoved up my ass, got that tree hugger' said madara while making the wind blow his hair out while staring at the hole Naruto currently occupied with interest, Naruto had reminded him of izuna, his one of his younger brothers when he had become serious in certain situations….. He would be a problem for project 'tsuki no me' but at least it would be fun to fight him later on, after all there was no better feeling than defeating a strong opponent. Once again looking at the hole he spoke up 'looks like Naruto's charged up and healed' said madara with his sharingan spinning, as he wanted to see one of Naruto's two sage modes in action.

Genma who finally had gotten out of his shock after the conversation started to call the match out 'due to likely death genin-Naruto uzumaki, has lost the ma'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Everyone looked to where the explosion was, and they had shit themselves.

There was Naruto uzumaki alive and kicking, along with being entirely healed then also came the fact of his flying with fire consuming his entire body.

Naruto's appearance also had changed a bit, as in his cloth's now looked like they were made of flames as the edges of all his cloths started to flicker and move as if possessed, then also came to the look of his face.

His whisker marks had thinned more and became defined; his eyes were a deep orange colour with a slit pupil's and with orange pigments surrounding his eyes (toad sage mode pigments with a little change).

Naruto enjoying himself, decided to call out what technique he was using out to the world. Floating down into the arena with his feat touching the ground, Naruto looked up at everyone in the stadium and called out his 'new' form 'names Naruto uzumaki! The first ever multi phoenix and dragon sage!' when he had said that multiple things had happened every civilian was had wide eyes and their jaws hanging on the ground, the shinobi below jonin were looking at Naruto, then back at the hole in the wall before passing out, the jonin blinked and stared shocked, the kage were having heart attacks due to the fact Naruto apparently had a summoning contract with the phoenixes and dragons ,even though they didn't know if Naruto really did have the dragon contract, and had become a sage! For the phoenixes.

And the rest of the rookie 15? Well… they were hyperventilating with shikamaru, being the only genin who hadn't looked like he was going to pass out from shock.

Mito, hinata and sasuke however just stepped back in shock as Naruto was standing there, perfectly fine as if he hadn't had his spine sticking out of his back and half of his body and limbs gone. However hinata quickly got over her shock and raced to him and hugged him noticing that she wasn't being burned at all.

'h-how are you alive' asked hinata looking up at her saviour, who at this moment was scratching the back of his head and grinning slightly at hinata he had answered her 'oh that's simple, as a phoenix sage I can come back to life or heal from anything if I can go into this form fast enough, so I just took the time I was in the hole in the wall to transform into sage mode' said Naruto with a grin looking at hinata's face go through multiple expressions before just staring blankly at Naruto, then just nodding before she called out to genma that she surrendered, after that she went to her father and passed out on his lap.

Snickering Naruto looked at both Mito and sasuke and then fluctuated his chakra high enough to make both Mito and sasuke go on their knees.

'do you both give up?' said Naruto looking at the two of them, seeing mito shake her head along with sasuke he disappeared and appeared next to mito and knocked her out before chucking her towards the rookie 15 area.

Dropping his sage mode, which Naruto only needed to use to heal himself after the buuji rasengan, Naruto walked across the field before speaking up again 'sasuke uchiha, is it true that only an uchiha defeat another uchiha?' asked Naruto looking at sasuke who had returned his cocky smirk back onto his face 'of course, only the elite can defeat each other, it's not possible for uchiha to lose against other weak clan members' said sasuke looking towards Naruto while crossing his arms, ignoring other clans being pissed off at him for that remark about their clans.

'oh ok then how about I kick your ass then?' asked Naruto before appearing next to sasuke and volley kicking sasuke in the ribs, which had sent him flying toward the arena wall, appearing once again Naruto grabbed sasuke's leg by the ankle, then chucked sasuke across the arena while appearing at random intervals and either kicking sasuke or throwing him around more, the uchiha's who had been watching the match winced at the damage, Naruto had been giving sasuke for the past few minutes.

Catching sasuke by the scruff of his shirt Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh as the new gravity seals made him even weaker to a point the his normal tai-jutsu attacks are only mid-jonin and his strongest attacks are about mid-to-high kage level. Looking at sasuke, once again asking for sasuke to submit only to get no answer, looking down at sasuke he saw sasuke pull out some pieces of paper and could only wonder what they were.

In the stands two people started sweating.

What ya got there sasuke' asked Naruto looking at sasuke who had looked at him with an evil grin, throwing the cards up and using the shunshin to get away, everyone looked at the photos that sasuke had thrown up.

When Naruto saw one of the photo's he dropped to his knees, he watched as all the photo's sasuke had thrown up land in an almost perfect semi-circle around him. Now normally Naruto wouldn't have cared about random photos, but the photo's he had seen got his entire interest.

There around Naruto were pictures of both toki and satsuki…. Naked with sasuke and kiba.

There were pictures of everything ranging from sex to dinner…

Everyone watched Naruto look through all the photos and could only feel sorry for him. Whenever someone saw him, toki and satsuki they always thought that Naruto would cheat on them and be horrible to them, but that was once again proven wrong after thinking on it for a bit. Every civilian could only watch on as Naruto moved his head side to side looking at each picture.

Sasuke who had taken the time to heal a bit, launched at Naruto kicking him in the head, and then started to rain down blows on the side of Naruto's cranium as Naruto didn't respond while looking straight at the side of a wall with blank eyes.

After a few minutes of wailing on Naruto, which had disgusted most of the civilians because of the fact that someone would do both the photos and physical damage to someone. Sasuke stood up and started to wrap Naruto up in wires and attach him to a wall while also holding up the tiger seal 'well dobe it was fun defeating you now, as a favour for satsuki time for you to die.

With that sasuke sent a large fireball/flamethrower straight at Naruto.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(Stadium)

…

(Reserved genin area)

…..

(Reserved chunnin area)

….

(Reserved jonin area)

…

(Kage booth)

'That….. Is inhumane, so much for konoha as a peace loving village' grunted the raikage as he couldn't believe what that uchiha had done to the blond with red tipped hair kid.

'That was interesting' said the kazekage while looking at sasuke with hidden glee.

But the forth hokage could only look at the pictures that his ex-son had seen, and could only imagine if kushina had done that to him how traumatised would he be from it, then looking at the fireball/flamethrower which sasuke was still powering he could only imagine his ex-son being burnt to ashes.

(Roof or kage booth)

Hashirama started to tear at what he had saw, it was truly saddening , Naruto had talked quite a lot of toki, who was related to him, and satsuki when they were relaxing or just talking it hurt seeing his student and friend look like that, even worse is he couldn't help him due to exposing himself in Edo Tensei form.

For madara however it reminded him of his own tragedy before izuna's death. Like Naruto he had loved the woman he had chosen to be his girlfriend with all his heart, he would have sacrificed himself for her, but like Naruto, he had been cheated on…. It hurt so much he had become even more colder than he was when he was a child, but what was worse were the fact that everyone knew and no one told him… all that time with someone who was faking it hurt, he probably could of found someone who had truly loved him if he had knew later on after recovering from it, but he had only found out before he was going to ask her to marry him. It was because of that he could relate to Naruto on the subject on a personal level, even though he wouldn't admit it, because of Naruto he and hashirama had become friends again along with Naruto also joining their friendship. Although he would continue with project tsuki no me, he would gladly like to meet both hashirama and Naruto after his endgame had finished, guess he will see what happens then.

(Naruto before fireball/flamethrower hit)

Naruto couldn't do anything, he just kept remembering all the photos of his girlfriends and kiba and sasuke screwing with each other and then a picture of them both holding a pregnancy test with a positive mark on it, the once impossible pillar of Naruto uzumaki broke, finally cracking under all that he has been through Naruto cried, he had lost two of the most important people he had held within his heart, and what was worse, toki and satsuki had played along with it.

Kasumi could only shed tears for her container, drawing him into the seal she had her miniature fox form wrap around his neck and nuzzle his face in an attempt to help her container with his problem.

'It is time Naruto'

The next thing Naruto knows he is in a purplish room with a single man sitting mid-air while holding a staff with large circle rings on the end lying flat against his legs.

The man had appeared to be the age of around 300 if the fact he had many wrinkles the old man also had short spikey white hair with two…horns, he also had white chin hair that went to his chest, maybe a bit longer, but what really stood out, apart from the horns, was the figures purple eyes staring directly at him.

'Welcome Naruto uzumaki I am sorry you are here at a young age' said the man while looking at the boy before him.

'my name is hagoromo otsutsuki, the sage of the six paths' said the man now identified hagoromo otsutsuki staring at Naruto, raising his hand up he slowly brought it on Naruto's head.

'Naruto uzumaki… will you be the one to bring true peace to the world' asked hagoromo as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes and bringing Naruto to a new place all together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys narutonega here with chapter 10, also there will be a poll put up at the end of the week, so the four most mentioned girls from Naruto's world will be placed on the poll with a few options about it so yeh…. Send me a message and I'll put the 4 girls up peace.**

'Yeah! Way to go sasuke!' screamed most of the rookie 15 as they watched the fight go on, sasuke was definitely the strongest of them all, seeing how he had taken down Naruto almost instantly after the pictures were shown.

People in the stands who heard cheering looked at the group with distain. That was not a match that was nothing but a cheap shot that should not had happened ever.

The kages also couldn't help but feel distain when he saw other groups of genin start to cheer as well, the raikage looked down to see if team samui was cheering, he was thankful they weren't.

Sasuke who had just ended his fireball/flamethrower just looked at the smoke cloud with glee, now the thing that was stopping his and satsuki's relationship from being public was out of the way, he could officially claim her for his own, turning his back to the cloud he started to walk towards the stairs, only to get nicked by a kunai that looked like the hokage's Hiraishin kunai but this one instead of having massive pongs on the side of the main blade, had sharp thin blades, the kunai also had these pongs pointing down toward the hilt, that was all sasuke could of seen before feeling his head being hit by a freight train, or what felt like it.

Everyone gasped as the figure slowly stood up from his kneeling position, the figure's face was soon revealed after the dust from the speed shown disappeared, what shocked them was the person.

Uzumaki Naruto, or what looked like him, this Naruto had white hair with crimson tips and had two horns sticking up from the sides of his forehead, he also didn't have his whisker marks adorned on his face, the cloths that he was wearing were pretty much the same except the colouring which was mainly white with black symbols. But what had really caught everyone were his eyes…. They were the uchiha's clan's doujutsu with a weird design.

The uchiha's in the stadium couldn't help but gasp and his eyes, Fugaku who was shocked at what he saw couldn't help but scream what he had said 'THE MANGEKOY SHARINGAN!' he was so shocked how the uzumaki brat got a pair of sharingan eyes in the first place almost missed what the boy had said.

'Close but no cigar, these aren't mangekyo sharingan…. These are **MY** Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan' to prove his point Naruto started flaring out his power making his EMS shine with a pure crimson glow.

Everyone was shocked at this, especially the uchiha's. There was another sharingan stage after the mangekyo? How did this non-uchiha gain it, and more importantly how?

Sasuke who was shocked at what he saw after he was kicked, activated his sharingan and attempted to attack him, 'you dare steal those eye! You scum they don't belong to a nobody like you! Only to an elite uchiha like me!' throwing a punch out, he watched as his body fazed through Naruto's. Getting up he tried to kick him and once again, phased through him.

By now the kage were sweating seeing an ability like that, the raikage, because that would make fighting him impossible with tai-jutsu since it seemed to only affect it so far. The kazekage was shocked and silently planning on capturing the boy during the invasion. And finally the hokage and his wife, who had been next to him the whole time, it was the same ability that the masked man had when he released the kyuubi from kushina! How did Naruto get that ability, hell how did he get the sharingan?

Seeing how people were looking at him, Naruto cracked a small smile; he really does like being the centre of attention. 'But you all shouldn't be shocked at this form, because the next form will truly blow your mind…. Also I got to thank sasuke for the pain it took me to unlock these, but I would of seriously would have been happy without it, because it almost made me lose myself to my rage and hatred, so without further ado, feast your eyes to my new doujutsu!'

As soon as Naruto said that he slowly pushed more chakra into his eyes, which had resolved in their slow upgrading, as people watched his eyes change from red to a full purplish grey, some shinobi started to sweat knowing only a certain doujutsu that was that colour, soon his eyes seemed to gain black circle-like rings around a tiny pupil, ok now the shinobi who knew of the doujutsu were sweating, holy shit he had something everyone thought was legends.

(On top of the kage booth)

'M-m-madara…. Do you think he has the rinnegan?' asked hashirama as he stared down at his student with shock; he was literally seeing with his own eyes the famed doujutsu of the sage of the six paths.

madara was also shocked, his student….friend had gained the rinnegan like he had, he was seriously gaining a doujutsu that he had only gained when on his deathbed… it excited him, the next time he would fight Naruto he would make sure that it was a no-holds barrel fight, yes he could imagine it now, his susanno vs his kyuubi chakra mode, it will be glory's like his and hashirama's susanno and wood golem.

'Yes he is… it's amazing' said madara answering hashirama's question still looking toward's his student.

'Will you both shut up, I got the camera's you wanted' 'tobirama stop being an ass and help them set up' said a voice behind the two, turning around both hashirama and madara, had seen tobirama senju and mito uzumaki walking towards them with a tri-pod and camera, while during training hashirama and madara wanted to record the matches and make a documentary of Naruto's current life, they wanted to measure how he faired against regular day challenges and the likes compared to their own, also because they got bored sometimes.

The reason for tobirama and mito uzumaki being there was because while Naruto was doing good at their chosen subjects i.e. tai-jutsu, ken-jutsu, nin-jutsu, medical nin-jutsu and their special ability's they couldn't help much for his nature transformation, deciding since Naruto's water affinity was really high they had summoned tobirama and got him caught up to date, after a while Naruto was asking about fuin-jutsu and while tobirama was a genius in it, he was no mito uzumaki, so because they could they had revived mito as well, it was a sightseeing hashirama crying while holding his wife, who was patting him on the back while her eyebrow was twitching ferociously. Naruto had even taken a picture of it.

Grunting tobirama accepted and started to help hashirama and madara, mito while looking down at the arena couldn't help but smile at her apprentice, he was a literal sponge when it came to absorbing knowledge (it also helped he could make thousands of clones to work on different things)

He was a true prodigy with a stick not shoved up his ass, sure he would gloat sometimes, but a smack to the head and a fuin-jutsu sticky bomb and he would be quite….. Good kid.

Looking toward madara, hashirama, and tobirama she asked a question that had made both madara and hashirama shiver in fear. 'Madara, hashirama why is Naruto's hair white with red tips and is that horns? Also why does he have the rinnegan?' as soon as she said that hashirama had replied that he had to start rolling the camera, mito looking from hashirama found madara hid handsign for the shunshin (too scared to do it without the handsign, who wouldn't uzumaki women are scary)

'Now madara care to explain why Naruto looks different?'

Seeing as now tobirama was also interested he had filled them both in which is why he had two kagebushins holding tobirama and thirty holding onto mito's legs while the rest of the hundred were holding on to hear back, while trying to calm her down.

'This is my final doujutsu…. The rinnegan!' shouted a familiar voice; the four ancient shinobi looked down to see Naruto in a pose with his rinnegan out showing the world…..

'Looks like I have to teach him some more manners' said mito in a mumble.

(Arena)

'This is my final doujutsu…. The rinnegan' shouted Naruto while holding his special kunai in a reverse position while looking out to sasuke and the rest of the uchiha and crowd.

…

'oh and I'm also kind of related to the sage of the six paths now since he combined all of my blood, which had the blood of senju, uchiha and uzumaki together, the namikaze part got destroyed…. And I also had the sage of the six paths give me his memories of his techniques and along with his chakra which was similar to mine, sooooooooo yea cool right?' said Naruto scratching the back of his head and having a sheepish grin on his face.

Thud….thud…..thud…thud….

Was the only sound he could hear, looking around he saw some people start to faint for no reason what so ever. Looking at sasuke his face went into a serious expression.

'Now sasuke since we are in a match, I ask if you would kindly give up otherwise I will have to knock you out ok?' when Naruto said that he place a little bit of his current chakra out, only to sweatdrop as sasuke passes out with foam spilling out of his mouth while also twitching his leg, shrugging he hefted sasuke up and spear threw him towards Itachi, who had been blasted through the wall with his brother in his arms.

Blinking Naruto looked at his arms, to see his gravity and resistance seals were still on their numbers he had entered the arena beforehand….dammit now he needed to use more….or he could just take it all off and learn to control his own strength….yea that will be better.

'So um whose next?' asked Naruto while looking up towards the rookie 15 and genin areas, sweat dropping even more when he saw that nearly everyone put their hands up and surrendered.

'Yo hokage-sama, raikage-sama and kazekage-sama you mind if I just fight all the remaining genin as I need to know my current strength level…. Oh since I'm related to the sage can you change the name from Naruto uzumaki to Naruto otsutsuki?' said Naruto looking up at the kage booth where the kage were still gaping in shock, deciding to also see his new power they allowed Naruto to fight against the genin if they had chosen to, funny how the rest of the genin surrendered when the kage allowed the white haired kids request.

Well all except the sand kid with red hair and cyan coloured eyes, the kid also had black circles around his eyes giving off the idea that he hasn't slept in a long time. (Garra wears the same stuff as in canon, along with everyone else; also imagine satsuki wearing a similar outfit to sasuke and toki wearing a similar style like Hana inuzuka soz I can't write good descriptions without forgetting something).

'mother will have your blo-ahhhhhhhhh' screamed the child while holding his head and dropping down to the floor, seeing this Naruto appeared next to the child and put his hand on the top of his head, closing his eyes he went into the jinchuuriki's mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Inside the mindscape he saw a massive desert with an equally large pyramid in the centre, shunshining to it; he walked in to see shukaku torturing his current jinchuuriki.

Walking up to them Naruto used his yin release to make an indestructible glass shield to protect the child, shukaku instantly noticed Naruto when the shield appeared, looking at Naruto the sand racoon could only start to tear a bit when he finally found what he was looking for.

'**You-you really are tou-san's reincarnation aren't you' **asked shukaku while looking down at Naruto.

Looking up at shukaku Naruto floated up to shukaku's head then started to rub the giant racoons head a bit. 'No I am not your tou-sans reincarnation…. I am the carrier of his will and like he had done in the past, I will bring peace toward our world… maybe even to the world outside of ours' said Naruto still rubbing shukaku's head, who was now laying down and having a big smile on his face at being petted and doted on. However that came to an end when he heard a kids voice 'h-h-hello, mister can you-you hel-help me I can't ever sleep and I am always hurting, please make it go away'. Naruto looking down so a small version of the kid he was fighting holding onto a small teddy bear, floating down to the kid he stuck his hand out and said in a kind tone 'hey what's your name?' the kid looked startled that he would actually talk to him, especially when he had asked him 'g-g-garra' said the now named garra fearfully, until he had heard the man's voice once again.

'well garra I can say you are a strong boy, who is lucky to have shukaku in him, while he looks big and scary its only because he hadn't had anyone to play with him for a long time, I'm sure he would like to be your friend now, right shukaku?' asked Naruto looking up at the massive racoon who soon transformed into a smaller racoon, like how kusami can.

Garra looking at shukaku walked up to him, teddy still in his hand, asked him if it was true and if he wanted to be friends with him. Shukaku could only apologise for all the pain garra had suffered through and accepted his friendship, the two could only smile at each other.

'There ya go! Now you two are all buddies! Now how about I fix your seal so that shukaku can help you out ok' with that said Naruto started to go through hand signs '**rikudou sennin style: gate of the six paths!** From there a huge wooden gate appeared at the entrance of the pyramid. 'there ya go now that you have a proper seal you and shukaku can play and become better friends, but don't think I won't be your friend to garra, because me and you a similar I also had been hurt by the people I loved, hell you saw it just then…. But I truly think we can become best friends garra, so I'm putting a seal here that will allow us to talk to each other, and yes that means you to shukaku', making shukakus tiny paw lower after hearing that.

Closing his rinnegan eyes Naruto could tell that they had been there for a good fifteen minutes, while only being a single second on the outside. 'so garra come here for a second' seeing that garra walked up to him Naruto stuck his hand out, which garra had grabbed and then weird squiggly lines appeared on his arm 'that to release shukaku so that you can go full tailed beast mode, along with having an added effect of releasing any other seal place on you if you don't know about it' thinking about something, Naruto also clicked his fingers in a shocked way 'ohhhh so that's what the seal was holding, hey garra did you ever meet your mother?' asked Naruto looking toward garra, seeing his head shake no he clicked his fingers, which had opened a portal up and made a women appear.

'Well garra I will see you on the outside ok. Introduce your mother to shukaku for me, also I strengthened your seal so that she can be in here forever until you die, sooo catch up with her ok?' with that Naruto disappeared from garra's mindscape missing the family reunion taking place.

(Arena)

Naruto slowly stood up and held out a hand for garra, when he had appeared out of garra's mindscape, garra, seeing the hand grabbed it and stood up, then he hugged Naruto as if he was hugging a long lost relative, that shocked **EVERY** person from suna and gave a few of them heart attacks.

'Well since that's done. Hey orochimaru! How badly do you want your ass to be cooked? Well done or medium-rare?' said Naruto looking up toward the kage booth. All shocked that another Naruto had a kunai to the kazekage's neck, or orochimaru's neck as the mask veil was removed…. What the hell had happened?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone Narutonega here with the next chapter and don't forget top 4 women you want Naruto to hook up with, enjoy.**

[Gasp!]

There was newly named Naruto otsutsuki standing behind the S-ranked criminal orochimaru with a special looking kunai in his hand in reverse grip and pointing the tip to orochimaru's throat, no one could be more shocked than orochimaru, quickly trying to move, he felt his head smash into the floor, looking up he was shocked that he was in the middle of the arena with Naruto holding his head down.

Naruto summoning four kagebushins nodded to them, with the four clones nodding back, they each went into the edges of the arena and slammed their hands down onto the floor.

'**Rikudou sennin art: barrier of the buuji!' **

'**Rikudou sennin art: barrier of the buuji!' **

'**Rikudou sennin art: barrier of the buuji!' **

'**Rikudou sennin art: barrier of the buuji!' **

Shouted the four clones as a light grey barrier started to rise out of the ground at a fast pace, soon the whole arena was connected in the light grey, see through barrier.

Orochimaru seeing no choice decided to start the invasion. 'ATTACK' screamed orochimaru from his downed position, hearing the command the sound and sand shinobi started to move…. Only to find that they couldn't.

'They can't move orochimaru, because I won't let them' said Naruto looking up.

As everyone tried to move and failed they looked up with their eyes and gasped as a purplish barrier was also there. Looking towards their leaders they were shocked that they too couldn't move, especially the ninja's since the kage's were supposed to be the strongest people their villages.

'what have you done brat!' screamed orochimaru, who had noticed that he could move his body perfectly fine, struggling under the brats arm, he quickly replaced himself with a log and stood across the arena towards Naruto.

'hmm oh you mean stop your entire invasion and all, well that would be telling, but since I got all the time in the world, I'll tell ya. Orochimaru what you are witnessing is my first and my most powerful and versatile jutsu…. the time devil, currently I have my time devil fuinjutsu marker on my special kunai here and with it I can control time and space to a full extent, while my ex-father's Hiraishin can teleport him in a 'flash' I can control all space and time that is in my radius, currently I can create a radius of konoha and a bit, but in a few years I should be able to make it across the entire elemental nations, this is truly one of the most powerful jutsu there will ever be created for a looooooooooooonnnnnng time, trust me.' With that said Naruto started to get into the uchiha interceptor stance that madara had taught him.

'well orochimaru don't disappoint me I haven't gotten to fight at my full strength in over a while so I cant really control my own strength and speed ready?' as soon as Naruto said this he disappeared with a sonic boom following him after a couple of seconds, orochimaru tried to see Naruto, only to get a knee to the gut and then an elbow to the back of the head.

Flying at the speed of sound orochimaru bounced off the barrier with a thud, he looked up to see Naruto already infront of him while eating a bowl of ramen.

Eating a bit of his noodles Naruto started to talk, 'ya know, if this is what S-rank shinobi are, then I'm kind of disappointed, I mean really? You couldn't do anything against that basic combination of a knee and elbow? This is really disappointing orochimaru' said Naruto still eating his ramen as he watched orochimaru try to stand up, only to fall down, however while orochimaru was falling he did the handsigns for his most regenerative jutsu.

'**Orochimaru style: substitution'**

With that orochimaru opened his mouth as two hands had spread his mouth wide open, soon a fully healed orochimaru had hopped out of his old decomposing body, looking towards Naruto, orochimaru opened his mouth wide once again, and regurgitated the kusanagi blade, which is said to be able to cut through anything and not break. Holding the sword infront of him ready to attack, he wasn't expecting Naruto to sweat drop at him and shake his head.

'hey orochimaru, do you even know how to use that sword? I mean your not even in a proper ken-jutsu stance. Seriously i can spot over 100 holes in your stance and its not even funny' said Naruto looking at orochimaru, hearing that a certain purplet who tried to raised an eye brow at the accusion from her frozen position.

'what are you on about brat! I am the snake sannin orochimaru! You should be bowing at my feet you swine!' with that orochimaru charged at Naruto aiming to cleave Naruto's head from his shoulders.

Blinking Naruto watched as orochimaru charged at him at a ridiculous speed of a snail, even without his time devil he could probably follow everyones movements, even his ex-fathers when using the Hiraishin. Drawing out his bio-sword he moved the blade to the right to parry the soon to be coming blow, from the 'snake sannin'.

Swinging his sword at the white haired child he watched as the kusanagi blade shattered when in contact with his weapon, looking at the once unbreakable kusanagi blade handle, he started shacking as Naruto looked at his direction, soon an unbarring pain had erupted from his left arm, looking down all he saw was a stump with blood gashing from it, using the shunshin to get away he felt that he was safe, until he felt his left leg also get cut.

Falling to his side, orochimaru saw only one possible way to escape, throwing his hand out and slamming it into the ground, everyone was shocked to see three coffins rise from the ground, each barring the kanji from one to third.

At this the fourth hokage was sweating orochimaru was using the Edo Tensei and was going to revive the first three hokage's, this was bad, like really bad.

Watching as the coffins rose up, Naruto couldn't help but grin cheekily as he was going to take a picture of orochimaru's face when he see's that only one of the three he had attemped to summon would appear.

[THUD]

[THUD]

[THUD]

…

…..

'where am I?' asked an old man, while looking out toward a child with white hair and horns, looking down he had seen that he had cracks apon his skin, instantly telling him that this was his sensei's Edo Tensei technique, looking around all he saw was two other coffins with no body's inside of them and orochimaru, his ex-student, squirming on the ground with his left arm and leg gone, that kind of shocked him, as he had no idea why orochimaru was like that, looking up he saw the kid with white hair taking a photo of something looking down he had finally saw why the kid was taking a camera shot…. Orochimaru looked like he found out someone put lemons in his mouth.

'T-t-that's not possible! Where are the other kage!' screamed orochimaru, then dragging his eyes to Naruto, he saw the grin that was on Naruto's face 'you! You did this didn't you! I'll kill you! You white haired bastard' screamed orochimaru activating a seal that had made him switch places with a red head girl, who had pail skin and a similar choice of clothing to that of orochimaru.

The girl blinked and looked around only to be seen staring at Naruto with a blank look before dropping to her knees with her head down.

Naruto seeing how orochimaru had disappeared, tried to sense him and could only just see him and four others disappear by reverse summoning, deciding against reversing time to make him return, due to not wanting people to know that yet, he started to look around the stadium and only seeing everyone still frozen in position.

Then Naruto seeing random shinobi started to glow, saw suicide seals placed on them, the only way to stop them was to kill them because then they didn't technically commit suicide.

Holding his bio-kunai in a reverse grip in his left hand once again and his dragon-archfiend bio-sword (give me idea's for a better name I'm blanking) in his right hand, all people could see was a white speck before seeing everyone with glowing seals getting killed and then disappearing into nothingness.

Now the sand ninja's were shiting themselves, if the kid decided to kill them there was no way they could of escape and survive moving their eyes they saw the white haired kid standing in the centre of the arena releasing the third hokages spirt and finally turning toward the front of the stadium.

'all the sand shinobi in the stadium, I will not kill you however, should you ever attack konoha once again I **WILL** stop you, however don't take that as a threat take it as an inishative to become better allies with konoha, now that I have helped your jinchuuriki with his seal, I promise you that if you treat him fair. He will help protect you from others, so give him a chance ok' with that Naruto ended the 'time devil' technique, which in turn made all the shinobi of the sand village do a short bow before leaving, thinking about what the kid had said to them.

Garra who had been watching everyone leave, walked up to Naruto and held out his hand 'may we meet on a later date my friend' grinning Naruto grabbed garra's hand and pulled him into a one-armed hug 'yea we will, but don't forget I can still talk to you and shukaku at anytime ok, so don't worry about it' with that said Naruto released garra, who had walked up to two other shinobi, a girl with blond hair which had four spiky pigtail's and a dude who was wearing makeup, which he probably stole from the girls makeup draw.

Seeing the sand shinobi go, Naruto couldn't help but ask the two remaining kages in the kage booth. 'So do I get a promotion or what?' asked Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face.

(Time skip-council chambers)

'Today we are gathered here to promote the following genin to chunnin' said the hokage as he and the raikage stood side by side ready to hand out chunnin jackets to those who graduated from genin to chunnin.

'first shikamaru nara, who had shown increadiable tactial skill in his match against temari sabuki.

Shikamaru walked toward the hokage and grabbed his chunnin jacket, a quick thanks and he left, looking for a tree to lay under to watch the clouds.

Next we have samui of kumo, who had showed amazing prowess in both combat and tactical ability. Samui walking up to her kage gingerly grabbed her new chunnin jacket and walked back in the line with a quick mutter of 'cool' from samui.

'And finally karui from kumo, please come up and grab your new chunnin jacket, before a second was up karui was next to the raikage holding her new chunnin jacket with glee, walking back to the other two they were finally excused with the raikage and his surbordanates walking out of the council room.

Seeing them leave he had turned around and walked to his seat and called for everyones attention.

'ok we are here to discuss Naruto uzu…. Otsutsuki's position as either a chunnin or a jonin or even and ANBU if he should choose so, so make your cases of why he should get those positions.

Shikaku, the leader of the shinobi side of the counsil stood up. 'we all believe that Naruto should be either a jonin or join Anbu' with that said shikaku had sat down in his seat, minato, looking at the civilian counsil he saw suri haruno stand up 'we think that the demon should not be given a rank at all and should be stipped of his power' she screeched out with her banshee type voice, what happened next shocked minato, one of the members stood up and bitch slapped suri across the face, nocking her down, looking toward the hokage the man started to speak 'sorry hokage-sama, but she had said the opposite of what we think, Naruto otsutsuki should be a jonin because he had single handedly stopped an invasion while also crippling orochimaru' said the un-named civilian who then proceeded to sit down.

Sighning minato spoke up once again 'anyone upposed?' asked minato, and sure enough danzo and the elders had their hand held up 'and why is that you disapprove of promoting Naruto elders?' asked minato, waiting for some bullshit reason.

'the reason minato is-' ' that's hokage-sama to you, continue' 'ok the reason for it was that Naruto couldn't control his own actions! He could of lost control of his demon at anytime of the fight! He should be given to danzo to learn his place and train in the kyuubi's chakra' with that said the only female elder sat down looking smug… until everyone looked at her like she was on drugs, since not once had Naruto used kyuubi's chakra.

'so all agreed for Naruto to gain jonin promotion?' 'agreed' said both sides of the counsil.

'also does anyone have anything against the sound kunoichi living with Naruto as well?' seeing the counsil shake their heads minato started to get up.

Standing up and grabbing a jonin jacket that was slightly different from a regular chunnin jacket, he dismissed the meeting and disappeared in a flash to the holding cells.

(Naruto's house 1:00pm)

'So…. I guess this is good bye right….' Said Naruto looking at his newest family which had consisted of hashirama, madara tobirama and mito down abit, anruto was surprised that he had felt arms wrap around him, looking up he was shocked to see madara hugging him…. Smiling a bit he hugged the man back, 'I'll miss ya madara-nii, same goes to you hashirama-nii and tobirama-nii stop being an unoficall uchiha with a stick shoved up his ass ok? Ill miss you, and mito baa-chan keep hashirama-nii in line…. Hes more of a kid than me sometimes' said Naruto while he was now being held by all four of the shinobi crying a bit more he looked up at the four 'ill see you all one day, again, whether it be by Edo Tensei or me dieing I will see you all again…. Good by….. th-th-thanks for being the family I never had' with that Naruto dispelled the Edo Tensei and watched as everything about the four disappeared, his old bloodclones had also dispelled with the Edo Tensei.

Looking at the floor with blood soaked into the floor, he summoned some kagebushin to clean up.

Looking at his TV he saw a picture of all five of his family, six if you count kusami who he had managed to summon for a short time, grinning he couldn't help but laugh a bit at the photo, he and mito were smiling at the camera while in the background tobirama was grabbing madara's hair and pulling it while hashirama's eye was twitching and madara was strangling tobirama…. It was hilarious.

[ding-dong]

Placing the photo down, he started his walk to the front of his house, opening his door he saw shisui with a little basket, along with jiraiya carrying what looked like sake from mount myoboku grining he opened the door wider and let them in looking behind them he had seen, shisui's mother and father along with his little sister sasha. Alowing them enterance he watched as more people from shisui's family come in and hell some of his friends as well, but to be honest, after Naruto met all of them through shisui he had grown on them and eventually became friends with them.

Going to the main room on the bottom floor he smirked at shisui who was trying to turn his 'Xbox one' which he had gotten while in the advanced world (Don't own xbox) it was funny watching him try to turn it on, well it was until he threw a kunai at it and destroyed it…. Oh well he has dozens of them along with other things.

Having a clone pick up the broken pieces and put them in the bin he had went over to his couch and joined jiraiya and some other uchiha's who had been playing poker, for a while.

By the time they had finished it was at around 3:30am

'Ok, ok, ok everyone it's time for Naruto to open his presents now for being a new jonin and for his birthday!' said shisui looking at Naruto's stunned face, he knew the kid forgot it was his birthday and he also didn't know he was a jonin so it was so much better.

'M-m-my b-b-b-b-birthday….. how the hell did I forget that!' said Naruto slamming his hand into his head, god he was an idiot 'thanks everyone for coming I guess, well who wants to see what I got?' said Naruto, seeing everyone nod their heads he stood up and walked to the now massive amount of boxes stacked up against the wall in the corner, how much was in their?, but to be fair it looked like a quarter of the uchiha clan had popped up, along with some of the toads with jiraiya, maybe he should summon Draco and ria? Why the hell not.

'**Summoning jutsu'**

(poooooofff)

There standing on their legs were three creatures, the first was a eastern dragon of a red design it had green eyes and a grin on his snout he was about the size of an average dog in the inuzuka clan, next to the dragon appeared a phoenix which was around the similar size of the dragon but the phoenix had orange eyes instead of green slit ones. And finally a small fox with nine tails appeared, that had scared everyone there but a quick saying that the little fox was helpless made everyone calm down, it also helped Naruto made the little fox purr like a cat which made most of the females there squeal in joy.

'Hey you three I though you wanted to come to my birthday so I invited you' said Naruto staring down at the two summons, which had immediately jumped him, causing everyone to laugh.

Opening his presents Naruto gained a lot of books about the sharingan and fire-ninjutsu he even got a few home gifts and coupons, although he will cherish his free ramen for a year coupon the most, dam shisui for knowing him so well.

But the thing that Naruto liked the most was shisui's second gift, which was a long sleeved jacket which had black sleeves and a white vest centre, along with the outfit was pure black Anbu pants along with black fingerless gloves, but to top it all off was the kitsune mask shisui had gotten him it was the best.

By the end of the party when everyone had left which was at 7:00am, he heard the bell go again, walking up to the front he saw the hokage, who had baggy eyelids and the red head girl from before, tilting his head a bit he asked what they were doing here, his reply? 'she's your problem now and the jacket your wairing now is your jonin jacket, which has the same design of the back of your old jacket ok' with that he hirashined away to finally get some sleep.

Looking at the girl for a second Naruto extended his hand 'high my names Naruto otsutsuki, whats yours?'

'tayuya you shithead, now where can I sleep?'


	12. naruto's romance partner selection

**Ok so I ran into a wall when thinking about who people would likely want, and decided to give a list of the characters you could choose, so yeh at the end of the week 4 girls will be chosen also, I decided tayuya will be a definite person to place with Naruto sooooo yeh if you hate her tuff, I still like story's with her and Naruto.**

**So the list is.**

-Hinata

-Samui

-shizuka

-Ryuzetsu

-fuka

-oc uzumaki

-kusami (hybrid form)

-Karin

-karui

-kurotsuchi

-yugao

-hana inuzuka

-yugito

-fuu

-temari

**I'm willing to add more people to the list if requested**

**Later. Also poll is up now**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls! Next chapter right here and I hope you enjoy it, so far the results for the pairings are. (Also my 4 are there as well so yeh: 3) **

**Hinata-3**

**Samui-2**

**Shizuka-0**

**Ryuzetsu -1**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-3**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-2**

**Karin-3**

**Karui-0**

**Kurotsuchi-0**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-1**

**Yugito-1**

**Fuu-3**

**Temari-0**

**Oc uchiha-1**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-1**

**There you have it, the current leaders are: hinata, oc uzumaki, fuu and Karin. There will be a week after this chapter left to vote on who you want Naruto's pairings to be, also I am willing to add more women to the list for the next 3 days, later people.**

**Disclaimer: narutonega doesn't own Naruto.**

'C'mon tayuya-chan!, I'm hardly sweating' stated Naruto with both his arms tied up behind his back along with both of his legs wrapped up from the ankles to his waist, the reason?, training tayuya.

'stop gloating shithead!' screamed tayuya still panting from the intense 'from her side' tai-jutsu battle, Well if you would count Naruto body slamming into her when her stance was sloppy or dodging all her attacks, by doing unbelievable bends and tricks.

'Hey not my fault if I'm just that good' stated Naruto, while doing the worm on the ground, not even trying against tayuya as she was attacking him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

'Shithead fight me properly! Said tayuya with a scowl marrying her beautiful face the had unblemished skin and amazing brown eyes, which Naruto couldn't help but get lost in sometimes, I mean seriously they were hypnotic to him, then add in her hair that started to turn from a reddish-pink to a more crimson colour, if he got anything from his ex-father, it was probably that he liked red-heads the most for some strange reason...did kasumi squeal?

'nope! Remember what I said tayuya-chan if you could hit me while I was wrapped up, then I would fight you without being wrapped up in this' said Naruto looking at tayuya with a grin, which in turn pissed off the now crimson haired woman, he really wanted to know why her hair changed colour.

Tayuya was pissed off to the max right about now, the shithead who she was living with now was taunting her, while laying down on the ground, covered from ankle to waist and restrained, and doing the 'worm' dance on the floor. Yea, she was pissed.

Naruto, still doing the worm, who had felt a shiver go up his spine, looked towards tayuya, and instantly started to crawl away, normally it would be easy to simply get rid of his restraints, but he had made them where if tayuya put chakra into the restraints, then they would let him go, which is why he had 'fought' tayuya in the restraints in the first place.

Now why was Naruto trying to crawl away? Oh that's simple, there standing across from him was tayuya with her crimson hair splitting into nine 'tails' , he bet kasumi had something to do with that, (cue evil chuckle) with a red fiery chakra swirling around her, seeing her walk slowly toward him he decided that he should split…. That was until he remembered that he also added a seal that would not let him use the Hiraishin while wearing the cuffs. Curse him for that!

'Sooooo…. You will take me seriously….. If I hit you…. What about if I demolish you….' Said tayuya in a kind voice that had sent millions of shivers up Naruto's back, although he could be rebirthed and heal everything that someone can do to him, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt….as much.

Laughing in a slightly nervous tone, Naruto tried to get out of the soon to be beating, 'h-hey tayuya-chan, h-h-how about we forget this ever happened and I'll take you out for ramen how about that' said Naruto still crawling away from the enraged red-head, who's expression changed in a heartbeat, when she heard Naruto say 'taking out to ramen' . When she had 'moved in' with Naruto, she had gotten to share the main-bedroom with her taking the walk in closet and the right side of the room (two spate queen sized beds) with Naruto, because ever since the chunnin exams, satsuki and toki, had decided to move in with their 'boyfriends' which had only taken them 10 minutes to pack their stuff, since e most of it was already there.

Tayuya couldn't really understand why the two cheated on the shit-head, for the past few weeks she had slowly started to open up to him, and could honestly say that, for a shit-head, he was 'ok'.

But the best part, living with Naruto? Being able to afford all the ramen they had wanted, she had never had any ramen before Naruto had introduced her to the stuff, after her first bite, she was the newly dubbed 'ramen mistress' by the ichiraku family because of the large amount of ramen she had, but the funniest thing was that Naruto had held the record of the emperor of ramen, as he had 100 bowls of ramen, because of that, she had been tormented with the jokes about her and shit-head being made for each other… complete bull.

'fine, but you better bring a large wallet shithead-kun, because I'm going to attempt to take your title and become the 'queen' of ramen' said tayuya walking up to him and releasing some chakra into his restraints so that he could pay for the food.

Grinning Naruto bolted up to his and tayuya's room intent on getting his wallet for the more than likely ramen eating contest, seriously tayuya was a acceptable opponent, when it had come to ramen eating.

Appearing next to tayuya after a second, which, in turn had given her a small shock, as she had seen him use the time-devil technique for a few times, mostly for getting around, but it was still amazing, what he had created.

'Ok! I got the enough for both of us to finish about 300 bowls before a quarter is gone, sooooo ramen eating contest'? Said Naruto grinning at her, which was replied with a smirk in return.

Naruto holding tayuya's shoulder waited for a bit, before remembering something. 'Shouldn't we. I dono, dress up a bit? I mean all we do is help you train and eat, so instead of just ramen, how about we go have fun today, like going to a fair and seeing a movie, I mean I could just teleport use to a fair in spring country or something?' said Naruto looking at the celling while holding his chin with his free hand, not noticing tayuya look at him with blinking eyes, does he not realise that is what you do when you go out with someone? Is he indirectly asking her for a date? ….. Hahahahah funny he probably doesn't know what is a date. 'Sure why not, I'll be back in a bit, got to change I guess' with that tayuya ran up the stairs, deciding since tayuya was getting dressed he might as well.

Walking down from his study, where he had a few cloths the uchiha had given him, he walked down the steps wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the uzumaki and uchiha clan logos on the shoulders while also wearing a necklace that had six magatamas on it with the colours of red, blue, green, violet, yellow and finally orange, he had found this while traveling japan, and he couldn't help but buy it and it also helped that it felt 'connected' with him and getting a free watch with it made it even better, with said watch on his wrist (can be any watch you want) , he also wore plain baggy black pants along with black and white Nike shoes (don't own).

Looking down at his watch he saw it was still 8am, making sure his time-devil technique was working, he sat down and picked up the paper and started to read, if time was still going, it would be 15 minutes before Naruto heard the pitter patter of two feat making their down the stairs, looking up he gaped, there stood tayuya wearing a slim cocktail dress, which he had bought from Manhattan, he didn't know why but kusami kept asking him to buy heaps of dresses from the place.

The current cocktail dress tayuya occupied was breath taking and it only made tayuya seem like a literal devil/goddess hybrid with how her grin was stretched across her face. The cocktail dress was entirely red with black outlining the dress, along with small designs going throughout the entire thing, the dress also helped make tayuya's natural appearance look better, while also pushing her currently b+ cup size to make it look like a pair of perky C cup breasts.

Tayuya was secretly enjoying and happy the look, she was getting from her white haired companion/caretaker. Walking down with her high heels she went up to Naruto and pinched his cheek, which had him snapping out of his gapping.

'Can we go now, I'm going to get hungry shithead-kun' said tayuya looking down at Naruto hand still firmly on his cheek.

'U-um yea sure…. I'll just ya know…. Hahaha I'm going to shut up now and teleport us there' with that Naruto grabbed tayuya's hand and teleported them to the fair in spring country (team 7 did the mission but it was only counted as a C-rank because it was only protection).

Tayuya blinked, as she saw that she and Naruto had ended up right outside of the fair, looking at Naruto, she had noticed the he had moved his arm into a triangle, looking at him weirdly he spoke up, 'I'm trying to be a gentleman here and offer you my arm, also it helps making others leave you alone, trust me, sometimes I had a kagebushin in sexy form to walk around the village with me, so I wouldn't get raped when I when to the grocery to by some food' said Naruto still holding his arm out for tayuya , who had just shrugged and latched on.

3 hours later and both Naruto and tayuya were watching the next instalment of the princess gale movie, it was based off the konoha ninja's and a mysterious man in a hooded jacket, helping out the princess koyuki, tayuya was amazed at all the techniques the man in black did, while Naruto was grinning and waiting for the ending of the movie.

When the time came for the movie to end, it ended off with koyuki asking who the mysterious man's name, only for his hood to blow off, sowing the once blood man, named Naruto. It was funny seeing tayuya's face after that had happened, he could honestly say that her head was moving from the screen to him almost instantly and then repeating the action.

It was now 6pm where we now find both Naruto and tayuya sitting at ichiraku inhaling down their ramen , both had broken a record there, Naruto broke his 100 ramen bowl record, scoring 123, then there was tayuya, who had gotten 99 bowls, Naruto laughed at her for that one, 1 more bowl then she gets to get ramen for a year free, although he isn't going to tell her that.

After the fun was over, both Naruto and tayuya walked up the stairs to their room. Naruto opening the door went to his side of the room and fell asleep instantly, when he had hit his head at the pillow. Tayuya who was drowsy as hell from the fact that she hadn't slept for 3 days if Naruto hadn't done his time-devil, was to drowsy and fell asleep with Naruto on his bed…..

This is going to be a early morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter here (last one was to get some info on tayuya) anyway here are the votes so far.**

**Hinata-4**

**Samui-3**

**Shizuka-0**

**Ryuzetsu -1**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-3**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-2**

**Karin-4**

**Karui-0**

**Kurotsuchi-0**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-1**

**Yugito-2**

**Fuu-3**

**Temari-0**

**Oc uchiha-1**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-1**

**So the current leaders are: hinata and Karin followed by samui, fuu and oc uzumaki.**

**There is still 2 more days for you to ask for another choice, and 6 days left till the pairing winners.**

**Disclaimer: narutonega doesn't own Naruto.**

Ah konoha the village hidden in the leaves, so peaceful since the failed invasion, the sun was shining the civilians and ninjas laughing, dogs barking and birds chirping. It is a perfect and normal day…. Until a white streak when flying through the crowds and picking up wind.

'Ahhhhhh what the hell! I did not do anything!' screamed Naruto as he was sent sailing from his house on top of the hokage monument by tayuya, who, had woken up after feeling her 'pillow' move, and after she saw Naruto. BAM! Straight through the wall and off the monument, this currently brings us to the present of Naruto flying through the streets, using his control of wind not to crash into things.

Skidding to a stop, he realised that he had managed to get to the front of the village, due to seeing the massive gates. Standing up he saw the two 'eternal' gate guards sitting in their seats, reading a book. Deciding 'what the hell' he walked up to the two.

'Hey guys watcha reading?' asked Naruto looking over their shoulders and only seeing some shinobi with stats and rank next to his head.

Izumo looks behind him and see's the 'new and improved' Naruto behind them.

'oh its nothing, just the newest bingo book, I was seeing if I got a higher rank, but sadly I didn't kotetsu did tho, which is entirely bullshit, I mean sure he got the final hit on a A-rank missing nin, but I had dealt the most damage' said izumo looking at kotetsu's bingo book entry and tearing up a bit.

[Thud]

Hearing a thud Both Naruto and izumo looked over to kotetsu and saw that he was staring at the bingo book with a great amount of shock, moving over to the book. Both Naruto and izumo looked at the page and stared in shock, along with kotetsu.

**Bingo book entry-8070**

**Name: Naruto Otsutsuki**

**Nickname (s)-**

**-The Time Devil of konoha**

**-The white spark**

**-The white streak**

**-The god of shinobi**

**-The rikudou sennin reborn**

**-Rising phoenix of konoha**

**-Ultimate dragon of konoha**

**-The ultimate ninja**

**Hair colour: white**

**Eyes: blue**

**Family: unspecified, due to multiple bloodlines.**

**Bloodlines: mokuton, sharingan, unknown sharingan (mangekyo), unknown sharingan (eternal mangekyo), rinnegan also rumoured to have a body based bloodline, note all bloodlines don't come from his 'previous' family**

**Description of clothing: (what he wore until the birthday)**

**Personality: cheerful and dangerous, he can instantly switch from being a nice person to an unbeatable foe.**

**Ninjutsu: 9-10/10-didn't use a lot of jutsu's, however due to sharingan and rinnegan, believed he can do a large amount of them.**

**Taijutsu-10/10- he is a speed demon, not even the raikage and hokage match up to him.**

**Genjutsu: unknown, however due to sharingan and rinnegan he may have a large amount.**

**Kenjutsu: unknown, however he managed to pinpoint hundreds of flaws in orochimaru's kenjutsu stance, or so he says.**

**Iryojutsu: unknown, however he can apparently revive himself and heal any injury when in his phoenix sage mode.**

**Fuinjutsu: master**

**Space-time ninjutsu: un-parallel **

**Base stats-**

**Strength- unknown, due to mentioning that he wearing seals**

**Speed-unknown, due to wearing seals**

**Intelligence: Nara level**

**Elemental affinities: wind, water, earth, fire, lightning, wood, yin, yang, yin-yang**

**Extra ability's: summoner of both phoenix and dragon, sage of both phoenix and dragon, can produce black lightning and a new 'red' lightning, creator of the ultimate space-time jutsu 'time devil', likely to be master at space-time ninjutsu.**

**Bounty-**

**Kumo**

**100,000,000 yen- alive**

**0 yen-dead**

**Iwa**

**200,000,000 yen-alive**

**100,000,000 yen-dead**

**Kiri**

**700,000 yen-alive**

**450,000 yen-dead**

**Oto**

**300,000,000 yen-alive**

**900,000,000 yen-dead**

**Rank: SSS- do not attack; flee on site or even roomer of location. If caught, beg that you are given a merciful death if you are his target.**

**The Information provided has been from- orochimaru the snake sannin, Ay the fourth raikage and suna citizens.**

Izumo could only stare from the book to Naruto, while Naruto could only stare at the book, the both of them were broken out of their staring when an Anbu had appeared, the mask the anbu had worn was a neko mask. The most distinguishing feature of the anbu was the purple hair that was showing 'Namika- otsutsuki-sama, the hokage requests your attendance now' with that said the obviously female Anbu grabbed the still gapping and shocked Naruto by the shoulder and disappeared with the shunshin heading for the hokage's office.

'hey have you two shitheads seen where the white haired shithead went' asked a familiar red-head walking up to the two gate guards, her only reply was a point to a book, shrugging she picked up the book and for the next 20 or so minutes stared blankly at the book, then slowly started to walk home with said book in tow.

'kotetsu she's taking your book man, aren't you going to do anything' said izumo finally getting out of his shock only to see that his bingo book, had been taken by Naruto, crying internally he went to his desk and fell asleep, with Naruto being an SSS-rank shinobi, what's the point of trying to stay alert.

(Hokage office)

Appearing within a whirlwind of leaves, both Naruto and Anbu Neko had stepped forward looking at the hokage, who was looking blankly at the bingo book he had received an hour ago, looking up he saw that Naruto was there, also holding a bingo book.

Nodding to the neko Anbu, she instantly disappeared into the shadows of one of the corners of the room. Looking at Naruto minato could only sign how the hell did this happen? Just as about he was going to speak, the door suddenly barged open.

'Minato' 'tou-san' screamed both kushina and Mito, completely missing Naruto who was once again reading his bingo book entry.

'Minato-kun! Have you read the bingo book yet?! Naruto is in it, and it is said that he has an SSS-rank on him! How is that possible!' asked kushina looking and pointing at a page in the bingo book.

'Tou-san! Tell me this is a joke! There is **no** way that Naruto is that strong and that he has a SSS-rank on him! Said Mito in a scream, she could not believe it, the dobe was the strongest shinobi in the whole planet! What is happening here!

Minato looking at them both could only sign 'yes it's true Naruto otsutsuki has reached a rank that not even I have reached' said minato with a little bit of anger, how the hell did Naruto reach a rank that was not even listed as possible? They said that his SS-rank meant that he could possible destroy a good amount of a hidden village before falling, what would a SSS-rank do then? Defeat a whole village?

'Um hokage-sama what did you need me for?' asked Naruto who had finally gotten over his shock at what he had read about himself, I mean sure he knew he was strong, kasumi had said so, but to be a rank that no one had ever even though of? That was just amazing, hell the only other shinobi Naruto could think of that would reach SSS-rank were madara, hashirama, tobirama and hagoromo, the sage of the six paths. Still it was kind of cool having his own rank in the bingo book.

Getting out of his inner monolog, minato started to talk, while ignoring kushina's and mito's ramblings 'yes I called you hear to ask if you could go to kumo for the alliance they had sent a few days prior' said minato while handing Naruto the alliance treaty that had been written up a few hours ago 'also should you take this mission, you will need to stay there for a few days so that the raikage can sign the alliance along with adding his terms to it as well ok?' asked minato still holding out the envelop to Naruto, shrugging Naruto grabbed the envelop from minato's hand and placed it near a seal on his wrists and with a 'poof' the envelop was gone.

Minato nodding his head as thanks while still looking at the bingo book in front of him, still ignoring kushina and Mito, who had finally noticed Naruto there. Looking up he also remembered something 'also Naruto since you will be heading to kumo, after the alliance mission, would you also avoid kiri as it is in a war between the bloodline rebels and Kiri ok? Also I forgot to add, you may take one person to go along with you for both missions, ok' said minato looking up at Naruto.

'Sure I could do that' said Naruto already planning to assist the bloodline rebels on his way back to the village.

'ok this mission will be classified as an S-rank mission so no telling anyone until the alliance is sorted, understood' with a nod from Naruto, minato allowed Naruto to leave the office, once again being bombarded by both kushina and mito, kushina asking if more shinobi should be sent instead, while mito saying that her squad should go, in place of Naruto.

(Naruto's house)

Heeeyy tayuya! You there! I got a mission and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along!' said Naruto out loud waiting for tayuya's reply, hearing nothing he shrugged and started to get his equipment sealed into his wrist.

Hearing the front door open, Naruto glanced at the door to see tayuya looking at him with shock before chucking the bingo book in her hand at his face, which, he dodged and blinked 'what was that for? I didn't do anything! You evil red-head' said Naruto looking at tayuya with a dead-pan, although he was shocked at what he heard next 'can you….train me seriously…..Mr ultimate shinobi' said tayuya with a slight grin on her face, she had seriously been shocked at his abilities, she had thought that he had been using his bloodlines for everything, especially after seeing his doujutsu's, both sharingan and rinnegan.

'um sure, why not, I have gotten bored at dancing around your attacks, so yea ok ill train you seriously, oh also, do you want to come with me to do and S-rank mission?' asked Naruto scratching the back of his head while looking at tayuya, who had reverted back to her new ninja threads, which consisted of a long sleeve crimson shirt, which was quite tight showing most of her curves and breasts, and a black version of the chunnin jackets on top of her shirt, she also wore black baggy anbu pants that had been tapped off at her ankles with black bandages, her shoes were a normal set of black Nike runners, overall she looked hot and scary.

'sure why not, so what will I need to bring?' asked tayuya looking at Naruto with a tilt of her head, dam that was cute, Naruto inwardly spoke 'oh you don't need to bring anything apart from spare cloths, I got all the survival stuff which I have in my storage seal on my wrist' pulling his black sleeve up he showed her a storage seal that had sat perfectly in the middle of his wrist.

'Oh ok well I'm going to get my spare cloths then, I'll meet you at the front gate in a bit' said tayuya walking up the stairs and going into hers and Naruto's room.

Shrugging Naruto disappeared in a white flash.

(Front gates)

Appearing at the front gates, Naruto saw something that had confused him to no end, there standing at the front of the village walls were hundreds of women who were probably kunoichi all waiting in line to enter the village, shrugging he started to go to the enter and exiting booth and seeing izumo and kotetsu talking to a pair of kunoichi about something, walking up to the four he was about to speak before he heard a woman behind him scream out 'Naruto Otsutsuki I challenge you and by nadeshiko law's if I win you must become my husband but if you lose you die! So prepare yourself' looking behind him he saw a group of well-endowed women standing there challenging him, blinking he looked at them plainly before walking away to the entry booth, while walking he gave his answer 'sorry I can't be bothered to busy' that had shocked every kunoichi there, he had ignored them in-favour of doing his current business, that had made a few of them cry because they thought they weren't worth his time.

Still walking through the crowed of woman he heard another voice speak up 'sorry but you must fight me as you are the son of the hokage' said a voice, turning around he saw who spoke, it was a girl. The girl was a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Normally, she wears a light-green kimono or a beige hooded robe when not battling. While on missions, she has a black forehead protector and wears her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform; it is grey-colored with right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage.

Blinking at the girl naruto scratched his head and stared at her with a tilt of his head 'why do I have to fight you?' asked naruto still scratching his head at the girl.

'simple, jiraiya the sage of mount myoboku had fought my grandmother due to being spotted in our village, the fight had ended as a draw, but the deal jiraiya had made was that his student would fight the her next daughter, however my mother had not been able to find the hokage before it was said that he had married already, and since you are the son of the hokage, that match belongs to us now, so prepare for a fight now' said shizuka getting into a fighting position.

'….you aren't leaving me alone if I don't fight right?' seeing the nod, naruto shook his head 'ok how about this, in two weeks' time I will fight you in the chunnin exams stadium ok? Because I really have to do my current mission, sooooo I will fight you on a later date, walking toward izumo and kotetsu and handing the paperwork of him leaving he stood there with his arms wrapped up and waiting, a few minutes later a confused tayuya walked through the mass pile of kunoichi and finally reached naruto.

'Um shithead do you know why there are hundred s of kunoichi here?' asked tayuya looking around them only to see the shocked faces of multiple kunoichi.

'…..I'll tell you on the way' with that naruto grabbed tayuya by the sleeve and teleported to the seal on omoi's arm, which he had place on during the chunnin exams, and with a white flash, he and tayuya were gone.

Izumo, looking towards the mass crowed of kunoichi, couldn't help but chuckle a bit 'naruto sure as hell has a lot of women after him' said izumo looking towards kotetsu, who had simply nodded and started to fill out files allowing the women to enter konoha.

'Well at least konoha won't be boring with him around' said kotetsu looking toward the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**Narutonega here with the next chapter enjoy!**

**Hinata-4**

**Samui-4**

**Shizuka-1**

**Ryuzetsu -3**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-4**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-3**

**Karin-4**

**Karui-0**

**Kurotsuchi-0**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-2**

**Yugito-2**

**Fuu-3**

**Temari-4**

**Oc uchiha-1**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-1**

**Anko-1**

**The poll is still going for another 5 chapters and 2 more chapters for extra characters.**

**Current leaders (s) are: hinata, Karin, samui, temari and oc uzumaki tied for first. Samui, Ryuzetsu, oc uzumaki, kasumi, fuu tied for second.**

**Oh also when I place (') at the beginning at a sentence, I really mean ("). The reason I don't do " for the start of sentences is because I touch-type and it's a pain to constantly press shift, so yer sorry about that, just live through it peace. Also as an added note I will now be making every elemental attack go by the japan name i.e. futon (wind release) or Katon (flame release) but I will make the ending attacks English except for the common jutsu- kagebushin, rasengan etc. so the jutsu's will be like this futon: shuriken disks. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

'RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'

's\shut up isobu!' shouted Naruto as he threw another **futon: rasenshuriken **at the three tailed buuji, who he was currently battling. What was the reason for this? Well to finally end the fourth mizukaze's reign and free kiri from the un-needed bloodshed that they were facing.

'Naruto! Look out!' screamed Mei, the leader of the bloodline rebels. Too late, as Naruto had been smashed through the ground by isobu's tails.

'**Yoton: melting apparition !' **shouted mei as she had sprayed molten lava into isobu's massive eye, the massive buuji seeing its target quickly turned its head to the side, missing the lava and the flying Naruto, who had slammed his hand under the jaw of the buuji. With that a reassuring crack had been heard by everyone in the vicinity.

'RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW' and with that isobu was sent high into the air, Naruto seeing the chance, pulled out his time devil. Throwing up the special bio-kunai Naruto went through two handsign before screaming out his next attack.

'**jikukan: devil disruption!' **with that the diagonally spinning kunai stopped mid-air and glowed, Making every enemy shinobi fall down to their knees as they had felt their chakra control go straight to hell.

Seeing that everyone's chakra control from the mizukage's side gone, Naruto started to gather up chakra in his hand, slowly forming a **great spiralling ring **(menma attack from road to ninja) which he had created a few weeks ago when he had tried to make a buuji version of his rasenshuriken.

Seeing isobu falling down he jumped off the ground and held his **great spiralling ring** straight at the buuji's stomach. 'Isobu! Wake up!' using his blacklight dash ability he went flying up even higher and faster, soon a clap of thunder could be heard then a massive explosion right after it.

The rain was pouring during the mighty clash; the bloodline rebels had given it their all, and had come out the winners.

But even as they had won their own battles, there was the battle between the White streak and the three tailed buuji, who was apparently named isobu.

'H-hey! Look up in the sky!' shouted a non-important shinobi who has noticed the explosions dust move away.

All the shinobi had sent chakra to their eyes to increase their eye sight by a little bit; as they didn't want to have their eyes explode due to the fact their eyes can't hold a lot of chakra.

When the shinobi looked into the sky, they saw the blond kid smashing his fists in a left-right-left fashion and sending shockwaves with each and every hit, they could also make out a pained scream from the buuji while in between the punches of the white haired kid.

Finally both buuji and shinobi landed, causing a massive crater in the deserted battlefield that in the past hour had collected a large amount of dead bodies and environmental damage.

Looking down into the crater, there he was, the god of shinobi calmly walking out with the now likely dead fourth mizukage on his shoulder in a fireman position.

Everyone was quite, until the man in-front of them started to give a peace sign to the rest of them. At that they finally realised something.

They won…

They won…..

THEY WON!

'WE WON!' screamed Mei as she held her fist up, quickly everyone there had also thrown their own fists up in joy, and they did it. They finally won! Now it was finally time to return home, this war will be always remembered this war-

Garrgagghaga….

Every shinobi stopped their inner-monolog and looked toward the source of the sound…..

Naruto's stomach…

'Ahahha…ha…ha…sorry' said Naruto rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the hundreds of shinobi who were still looking at him. Although, that had ended when another grumble was heard.

Looking towards the source they found their leader Mei Terumi standing there blushing up a storm as she held her stomach. Now that Naruto had gotten a proper look at her he instantly thought of the word 'beautiful' as she was just the definition and then also add her name, which had meant 'shining beauty' mei Terumi was truly a goddess.

She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and with purple lipstick. (**Narutopedia description I do not take credit, because they can describe anyone so I don't own)**

'What!' snapped Mei as she saw that everyone had looked at her, she can get hungry too assholes? 'What ya looking at me for? I'm hungry, I just had fought a war for the better part of 3-5 years and I want to take a relaxing shower and eat that so much for me?' asked Mei looking at all her shinobi with a smile on her face and a twitching eyebrow.

At that, everyone shut up, Even naruto's stomach.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at this, it was hilarious…. Until he grabbed his head in pain.

Mei noticing naruto's current situation rushed over to him and put his arm around her neck. Lifting him up a bit she started to talk 'are you ok naruto?' asked mei with a bit of worry, this bo- no man was the reason why they had been able to win without much casualties **and** attack earlier than planned, 3 years earlier.

'N-nothing just my kagebushin finally dispelled because of kumo's council session. What annoys me is that he placed a time devil marker there and I have to go now or I will be screwed later on, it also doesn't help when he shouts out 'screw this you old bastards! I am making the boss suffer himself!' then he had snapped his own neck….. Man I know how to die in style' said naruto laughing a bit to him, which had been followed by Mei. Soon the laughing began to increase in volume, until they (naruto and Mei) where on the floor with each other still clinging to the other.

'hehahaheheha o-god that was hilarious!... but I got to really go mei….chan ill see ya in a few days I got to get the kumo treaty set up and also…. Here' standing up and pulling mei with him, he handed her one of his time devil kunai and gave a quick wink before disappearing with a white spark.

Mei grinned to herself only knowing naruto 3 days and this happened…. Maybe she could secure an alliance with the hokage with something 'special' to make it a permanent alliance….

'Kukukukku Ao lets rebuild the village' said Mei with a tiny evil smirk on her beautiful face, oh yes she knew what she could do to make the hokage want an alliance.

'Hai but we could have defeated the fourth mizukage without the white haired brat' said Ao with his arms crossed while closing both eyes and nodding…. Until he opened his eyes to see Mei right in front of him.

'Ao…. Shut up or I will kill you….' Said Mei with a creepy grin on her face, which had caused Ao to sweat and start to move to do his new job.

(Kumo council room)

'Where is that white haired brat? The little shit had made a kagebushin to go to this meeting! He deserves to be punished' said one of the elders of the council as he still ranting about being tricked by a kagebushin that was until a white spark appeared in the room.

'yo, sorry I was late I was fighting the three tailed buuji and jinchuuriki and then I was talking to a goddess' said Naruto with a board look on his face while whipping his hand from side to side.

(Konoha training ground 7)

'Kakashi! Teach me your chidori! The dobe humiliated me! I deserve redemption!' shouted sasuke while trying to look threatening to the half-asleep kakashi.

Suddenly kakashi stiffened…. Then a tear escaped his eye, someone out there in the world, was channelling him. He would find that person and request to be his master and then train them into becoming like himself; strong, lazy, a pervert, cool looking and then 'hip and cool'. With that done he went back to falling asleep while listening to sasuke.

(Konoha hokage training ground)

I can't do this mumbo jumbo! Why would I need to learn how to write seals! I want the time devil! Get me that losers jutsu!' shouted mito at minato, all she wanted was the Jutsu that Naruto had learned and then be better at it than him, why would she need to know seals? It's a jutsu.

'_Sigh this is taking forever' _thought minato as he was watching mito complain about how seals were 'useless' and that she was to 'good' for them.

What had disappointed minato was the fact that Mito had 0% natural ability for fuin-jutsu and she just doesn't sit still long enough to do the basic fuinjutsu training.

'Mito I can't give you the time devil because I don't know it, hell I don't think anyone would know it except for Naruto, who had created the technique, with seals. Said minato in a slow voice making sure Mito understood, if she was a prodigy like sasuke, was Naruto a prodigy that would be better than both Itachi and shisui put together?

Oh and now Mito was getting kushina to tell him to teach the time devil to her…. This sucks.

(Kumo council room)

'Boy that was the biggest load of shit I have heard all my life! Next time is on time and in person or we will kill you' said the elder from before.

'ok sorry about the kagebushin and all, but quick question… where's tayuya?' asked Naruto looking both left and right only to fee; something touching his back, Turing around and seeing tayuya behind him, he let out a girlish shriek 'Aiiiiiiiiiii' screamed Naruto while clinging to the celling while looking at tayuya from up the celling 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm SO SORRY I LEFT YOU BEHIND!, BUT I HAD TO FIGHT A WAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE ALMIGHTY TAYUYA' screamed Naruto from the ceiling.

Tayuya couldn't help but grin at this he was openly admitting that she was scarier than anything he had ever seen; deciding to play along with this she had made her demands….

What I want is….


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo guys and girls hope you all enjoy my story so far, so here is the poll.**

**Hinata-5**

**Samui-5**

**Shizuka-1**

**Ryuzetsu -5**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-4**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-5**

**Karin-5**

**Karui-0**

**Kurotsuchi-0**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-2**

**Yugito-2**

**Fuu-4**

**Temari-4**

**Oc uchiha-1**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-4**

**Anko-1**

**Phoenix-leader of the phoenix summons-0**

**Ok so current leaders are: Hinata, samui, Ryuzetsu, kasumi and Karin. Runner ups are: oc uzumaki, fuu, Mei and temari. Remember people 3 more chapters to vote and 1 more chapter to ask for another character in the poll, peace everyone! **

(Kumo)

'… can I just let you beat me up instead?'

'No'

'Please….'

'No'

'I'll teach you ninpo'

'What the fuck is ninpo, some shitty technique I bet shithead'

'I'll give you my wallet if you let me leave'

Tayuya who finally had enough of Naruto's begging, turned around, only to sweat drop and see why Naruto was begging.

There stood Naruto….. Well his legs anyway, since from stomach up, there was massive amount of bags being carried in front of him. But what made her sweat drop grow even more was the fact that he had 5 kagebushins all carrying the same amount of boxes, which had went from his stomach to 5 metres into the air.

'Shithead how much stuff did I buy?' asked tayuya as she saw the boxes start to sway do to the wind.

'…enough to fill all my storage scrolls that I had on me and the ones I had made on the way…..' replied Naruto, who had activated his rinnegan to see where he was going.

Tayuya looking at that massive amount started to lightly laugh in her hand, while she probably made him loose quite a bit of money (his poor gama-chan) she wanted to go to one stop that would make Naruto, if he could see, blush like a little kid.

Grinning to herself she started to walk into a shop with Naruto and his clones still following her. 'Ok so I want to try on some more….Clothing ok? You will probably need to tell me if its good or not shithead got that?' asked tayuya with a little bit of excitement in her voice….. That had scared the shit out of Naruto; tayuya never gets excited unless she beat him up…. Or he bought her something.

A few minutes later we find Naruto still waiting for tayuya in the 'showing' room, which for some reason didn't let anyone who was in the room see into it, I mean it's not like she's going to be naked or something? It's just cloths.

'Hey shithead you ready?' asked tayuya with a mischievous tone…. That sent shivers up his spine…. Maybe he should just leave his wallet and flash back to kiri, bet that Mei would need a helping hand to speed up the rebuilding….. Why did he get a shiver from her name as well? Too late to run tayuya is opening the thin layer of sheets.

The next few moments would forever be implanted to Naruto's brain; there stood tayuya with her gorgeous body out for show, with red and black bra and panties with sleek crimson leggings….. He will never admit his sharingan had activated to keep that sight in his head forever.

'So…. What do you think shithead…. Amazing?' smirked tayuya as she had done a pose that was showing most of her body off for Naruto.

'da-ba-wa!' said Naruto before spraying blood from his noes as he passes out while also holding a pervertive grin on his face.

Smirking at him tayuya got her 'clothing' and bought a few sets. Changing into her new regular cloths she commanded one of naruto's bushin to carry the originals work load and teleport them to konoha, as the meeting went without anything happening, although Naruto had spoken to both bee and yugito, the eight tails and two tails jinchuuriki respectively about how their buuji were. He also talked to samui a bit, which had irked her for some strange reason.

Soon she saw a kagebushin walk up to them both, looking at his creator for a second, then shrugging he grabbed both tayuya and Naruto and disappeared in a white flash, while also dropping over 50,000 yen, the store owner thought that Christmas had come early.

(Konoha-naruto's house)

'uuuhhh where the hell am I' mumbled Naruto as he tried to lift his head and body up only to feel that his body was being pressed onto, looking down he saw tayuya, she was peacefully sleeping with her crimson hair all sprawled around them like a big blanket.

Looking at tayuya he couldn't help but smirk as he saw a trail of saliva running down her mouth, until he noticed that she was drooling on him.

Hahaha this brought him back to the first few weeks of when he had met tayuya….

(Flashback week-1)

'_Fuck you asshole I don't care if you beat orochimaru! I am not going to sleep in the quest room! Or I don't want to share the main room with you!' shouted tayuya as she looked at Naruto with a glare, the white haired asshole was stubborn._

_Twitch, twitch_

'_And I said that I wasn't going to sleep on the couch! Ya got that! I put time and effort in that room with sat…. with satsuki….and toki…..' said Naruto looking toward the ground when he mentioned his two ex's. That was still fresh in his head and heart._

'_Oh right the two who screwed the uchiha and inuzuka heirs, so how does that feel huh? Must hurt don't it!' said tayuya with anger in her voice as she was wasting her time with the shithead._

'… _sleep on the ground for all I care' with that Naruto walked up into the bed areas and slammed shut his main bedroom door, which had shaken the whole house._

'_Oi! shithead! Let me in I want to sleep goddam it!' shouted tayuya as she had went to the main room and started to bang on the door._

_A few minutes later she had fallen asleep on the ground. Which the door to Naruto's bedroom opened up, soon she was dragged inside and placed under the beds covers._

_Naruto could only look at the girl he was with and instantly couldn't help but give a small smile; while she was foulmouthed she was also brash like he was when he was really young. Naruto kept on looking around her body before he came across orochimarus curse seal, turning his sharingan on, he copied the entire seal to his memory and with that, he went upstairs to make a counter seal._

_(Week-2)_

'_What did you just say shithead? I am not over reliant on genjutsu!' screamed tayuya as she got up and in front of naruto's face; this asshole said that she was to 'reliant' on genjutsu bull shit!_

'_You are, how about a genjutsu battle to prove it? If I win I get to train you in both taijutsu and ninjutsu. If you win you get to go shopping without a price limit.' Now tayuya was grinning, she had seen his wallet, which in her case was hilarious, and saw the storage seal at the bottom of the thing, and after seeing Naruto's house and furniture, she bet he would have quite a lot to spend._

_Sticking her hand out, which Naruto shook, both she and Naruto walked to the opposite ends._

_Tayuya quickly brought out her flute and started to play, after the whole song ended she looked at Naruto and gaped, he didn't get effected at all! What the fuck was the shithead doing! Quickly starting up a new song she continued to play and play and play…. 'This is not fucking possible' tayuya said to herself as she endlessly kept on playing song after song, what's worse is that he doesn't have his sharingan on to see through it! It was purely him._

_Suddenly Naruto started to talk. 'You know that you're in a genjutsu right? I mean I placed it on you for the past half an hour' said Naruto as he broke the illusion around tayuya so that she could look around._

_When she did she was shocked to see she was in naruto's bed with Naruto holding 3 tomoe ink like marks, reaching her hand to her neck, she felt something else, it was like the symbol on some of Naruto's old cloths (bio-hazard symbol)._

'_w-what did you do to me' whimpered tayuya as she was looking at the white haired man in front of her, is he was able to take away the curse see and place a new one, she was dead._

'_hmm well I took orochi-teme's seal off and since I figured out that the seal allows you to use a corrupted sage mode, I thought why don't I let you try a clean sage mode, although I don't know what your transformation will be, I just though why not. Also don't worry about a torture seal I didn't put any seal except a nature seal, so yeah have fun.' With that Naruto walked out of the room and went downstairs to eat._

_(Week-3)_

'_Dammit shithead! I can't keep up slow down!' screamed tayuya as she was holding for dear life on Naruto as he was running at his top speed, they had already went around the elemental nations in an hour and that was by going around the thing and now Naruto wants to go straight through it!_

'_Just time devil us home please!' begged tayuya as she was latterly wrapped around him still in her bed cloths as Naruto decided to bring her on his daily jog, that ass._

_Opening her eyes she saw a massive buffet and Naruto sitting across from her with a grin._

'_wh-wh-what?' asked tayuya looking at the large amount of food there, then looking at Naruto, then at the food again…. Before shrugging and eating. Looking up at the table to grab some more food, she was shocked to see a cake….. A cake… with writing…. on it._

'_Happy birthday tayuya'_

_Cue choking on food and gaping._

_Seeing this Naruto teleported behind her and lightly pat her back, he was getting used to his strength and speed._

'_How…. How did you know' asked tayuya looking at Naruto with some tears slowly going out of her eyes._

_Smiling lightly Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and give an eye smile. 'Because what would I be if I couldn't remember my friend's birthday?' said Naruto with the smile still on his face._

'_bu-bu but I didn't mention my birthday' said tayuya still looking at the cake; it was a mudcake….. How in the hell did he know she liked them…..stalker_

'_You sleep talk' said Naruto simply; it was hilarious what she sometimes said. The best was 'I like to roll around on grass while eating mudcake'. He couldn't help but move to his study, activate his silencing seals and laugh his head off._

_While Naruto was laughing his head off, tayuya was looking at the cake…. It was the best time of her life in like ever._

_(Few weeks later)_

'_C'mon tayuya it will be fun! You're starting to get grouchy!' said Naruto poking tayuya in the cheek, as he wanted her to wake up and go with him._

_Tayuya still asleep and dreaming only mumbled out a few words that had shocked him to the core._

'_Akani, annoy your father ok he's the 'time devil' so you could annoy him for ages' said tayuya while snuggling more into her pillow. If she would have had seen naruto's face just then, she would be shocked._

_There stood Naruto otsutsuki….. Crying…. While holding a smile on his face, while he looked down to tayuya… she just really said that….. But… just to make sure…._

_Naruto used his time devil to travel back in time by a few seconds and managed to catch what tayuya said 'akani, annoy your father ok he's the 'time devil' so you could annoy him for ages' then once again he watched as tayuya snuggled back into her pillow._

_This time Naruto couldn't help but sob a little… tayuya… his friend….. Dreamed of both him and her together and by the sound of it…..having a kid…_

_Any pain of both satsuki and toki just then broke and the love of tayuya grew, while he liked her a lot, this just shoved the like away and replaced it with love. He swears right now, nothing will ever hurt tayuya ever again. And if someone does hurt tayuya somehow ….. They better hope he doesn't go blacklight on their ass._

(Flashback end)

'I will always protect and defend you tayuya…. No matter what, even If I have to sell my soul…. As long as you're safe, I can live happy….. And if we make it long enough…. We will meet akani in person.'

With that Naruto went back to sleep wrapping his arms around tayuya's still form and snuggling closer to her, if only he looked at her face a bit longer, he would of noticed the red hue on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people here's the next chapter so yeah have fun.**

**Hinata-5**

**Samui-6**

**Shizuka-1**

**Ryuzetsu -6**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-4**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-6**

**Karin-5**

**Karui-0**

**Kurotsuchi-0**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-2**

**Yugito-3**

**Fuu-5**

**Temari-5**

**Oc uchiha-1**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-5**

**Anko-1**

**Phoenix-leader of the phoenix summons-0**

**Kaguya otsutsuki-2**

**Ok so current leader is Ryuzetsu, kusami and samui followed by Hinata, fuu, temari, Mei and Karin. Remember people 2 more chapters to vote peace everyone! **

(Valley of the End)

'Sasuke and satsuki uchiha! Return to the village or I will use force' said Naruto with a stern tone as he looked on to see both sasuke, the guy who had hurt him through emotional hell, and satsuki…. His ex-girlfriend and likely lover, the one who the pain revolved around….or at least one part of it…. But he is now over it and he will use force.

'Try to make us dobe! You couldn't have beaten me on purpose, it was all accident! So come and face me and die!' shouted sasuke, who was in his cursed seal form level 1, he had gotten information on it from tayuya. 'You are nothing but a waste of space!' screamed satsuki as she started to dash towards him.

'….. So be it' with that, Naruto disappeared before both sasuke's and satsuki's eye's.

'gahhhhhh!' screamed sasuke who had been kneed to the gut, although his screams were stopped when Naruto's knee threw him up into the air a little bit, soon a leg snapped up straight and hit him in the face, sending him up into the air.

Naruto still looking at where sasuke was previously standing turned his head a little to look at satsuki.

There satsuki stood, with curse seal level 2 activated and her three tomoe sharingan glaring at him…. She looked like a she devil, white horns on her head, with inuzuka marks going down her cheeks, she also had grown black wings (High school of dxd fallen angel wings, don't own)

'Before I kick your ass and then sasuke's some more…. Why did you cheat on me?' asked Naruto staring blankly at satsuki, who started to send more chakra into her eyes, trying desperately to activate the mangekyo so that she could destroy him….before she started to laugh.

'Oh, so that's the question you were wondering right? Well you weren't worthy of my effort and affection, toki I have no clue, but you were a useless dead last who was only good at putting a shitty little roof over my and toki's head….but that all changed when I told sasuke I was an uchiha, he would practically die if I wasn't there with him, but then you came into the equation, you stopped me from being with sasuke'. Said satsuki with anger apparent in her voice only to see Naruto's twitching eyebrow.

'….you…..seriously….thought that playing with my heart…. would have been better than saying that you liked sasuke and not me…are you FUCKING DUMB YOU STUPID UCHIHA!. YOU AND THREE QUARTERS OF YOUR CLAN ARE TOTAL FUCKWITS! OH LETS JUST SCREW WITH SOMEONES HEART, I DON'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO TELL HIM 'hey I don't like you and I liked sasuke so yeah later' YOU FUCKING DUMB SHIT!' with that Naruto dashed behind satsuki and kicked her in the rib, sending her flying towards madara's statue.

Quickly teleporting in satsuki's path, he unleashed a furious right hook sending her towards hashirama's statue before once again teleporting to satsuki and doing a heel kick, sending her spiralling down at Mach 2 speeds.

Appearing on the lake Naruto aimed a spin kick that sent satsuki onto the rocky surface completely knocked out. This had changed her back to her normal unsealed curse seal form.

Looking toward madara's statue he saw sasuke…. With a chidori charged up in his hand, although it looked like sasuke had also went curse seal level 2, due to his skin being darkened purplish thing and with two massive hand/wings on his back, on his noes he also had a blue start spread throughout it and…. Is he wearing lipstick? Ok orochimaru was a gay, who makes a seal that makes others look like she males.

'Dobe! I will kill you and then I will take satsuki on top of your cold dead body! This is for stealing those precious eyes!' with that sasuke let a war scream while jumping toward Naruto, who, had charged up a futon: rasengan in his right hand.

'well that's pretty graphic sasuke, guess I will have to teach you a lesson, but just to piss you off' said Naruto turning his eternal mangekyo sharingan on and looking at sasuke, who had put even more chakra into his chidori, was plummeting down toward Naruto.

'Ya know sasuke…. You're weak' and with that, Naruto teleported next to sasuke and plunged his futon: rasengan right into his back.

Sasuke could only feel an unimaginable pain in his back, the only thing he could truly tell was that the attack hadn't hit his spine or any other bone; his wings however were ripped apart.

Looking forward he saw the mountain face….. This is going to hurt.

Naruto glided to hashirama's statue and watched as sasuke barrelled into the mountain… it looked cool.

'oh well mission accomplished I guess' with that Naruto jumped down and grabbed both sasuke and satsuki by the scruff of their shirts, with a quick sigh Naruto time devilled back to konoha, missing a sharingan eye glowing in the tree tops.

(Konoha front gates)

Minato was growing restless, he had sent Naruto after both sasuke and satsuki after getting a message that itachi had been attacked by his own brother, the reason for that was sasuke wanting the mangekyo and in his words 'I deserve them, you are but a pacifist loser'. After itachi defeated sasuke, he quickly ran off and told his clan what sasuke was trying to achieve and how to achieve it.

However that had backfired as soon as the information on exactly how to get and unlock the mangekyo (although they know what the mangekyo is, they don't know how to gain it… until now) uchiha's started to kill all those who they were close to, hoping to gain the mangekyo, thus the uchiha massacre, there was only a fifth of what the original amount of clan members there were and nearly all of them didn't unlock the mangekyo, the only people who had were, shisui, itachi and mikoto uchiha

Shisui got his when he saw an uchiha stab his father right through the heart.

Itachi got his by killing two cousins at the age of 14 trying to gain the mangekyo for themselves.

And mikoto gained her's when she killed her husband Fugaku when he tried to kill her.

Overall it was a mess.

Looking at kushina through the corner of his eye, he saw she was holding onto mikoto as she wept.

However he stopped looking at them when a flash had hit his eyes.

There standing in front of him was Naruto otsutsuki, carrying both sasuke uchiha and satsuki uchiha, looking toward tsunade he sent her after the uchiha's. Tsunade getting the signal, walked up to Naruto and grabbed both uchiha onto her shoulders and placed them on stretchers, which have a full medical team surrounding them. Quickly walking up to minato, both tsunade and minato looked at Naruto, who was just standing there with a look of boredom and his arms crossed.

Walking closer to him minato was about to say something when a red bullet smashed into Naruto and sent him and the red bullet flying. Blinking minato looked toward where the red and white streak had landed and gaped, this also happened to tsunade as she was looking over minato's shoulder.

There was Naruto otsutsuki with tayuya 'otsutsuki' as she liked being called since she was living with Naruto, but what made him gape was not the fact tayuya could move that fast, no it was what position both Naruto and tayuya were in, at this moment he felt a little pain when looking at his ex-son, there both Naruto and tayuya were…..making out while holding onto one another…..he would now forever miss seeing his son grow…. At least he had his daughter. However he was broken out of his inner monolog by tayuya.

'Dammit Naruto! Why did you leave me before I could finish cooking! I mean sure I can cook a little but it's more fun with you there!' said tayuya looking at Naruto once their make out session had ended, at that question Naruto started to sweat, he knew tayuya couldn't cook when he first met her and that was proven when she set water on fire, then the fire on fire, it was hilarious, until she demanded him to teach her cooking, and while it was not as good as his it was 'ok' in his books but the problem was she wanted to become the 'best' at cooking, and thus forced him to help her every time she was cooking.

'Hey don't blame me blame the kid with the duck-ass haircut and his girlfriend! And if that doesn't work blame the hokage, S-rank my ass the sound 4 (kimimaro joined them) was piss, I mean they all decided to try block me one by one, then sasuke and satsuki went curse seal level 2 and were at best only b-ranks. It was waaaaaayyy to easy!' said Naruto while waving his hands around to add effect to his point.

Minato could only look at Naruto; he thought that S-rank was 'too easy?' what was this kid. Tsunade couldn't help but have a similar thought about the kid, first he pops out from the academy the dead last, then after fighting mizuki he was a freaken god. That was proven when he showed his sharingan, rinnegan and time devil, but still how does he have the sharingan or the rinnegan, she knew minato and kushina don't have any uchiha relative and if Naruto got it from birth, then shouldn't Mito? Thinking back to the chunnin exams she remembers him saying something about, being an uchiha, uzumaki and ….senju….. She will need to know more later on, and like minato she was interrupted from her inner monolog by tayuya.

'Dammit Naruto! You should of just time devilled to their location since you can reach about a full konoha radius! Dammit you baka you just didn't want my cooking isn't that right!' said tayuya with her hair splitting into nine tail like things, when minato saw that he darted his eyes to both kushina and tayuya with fear, oh god another kushina….. He prays that Naruto will survive after the council meeting that was needed.

'Nonononono seriously tayuya-chan! I couldn't help you cooking because of the mission please believe me!' said Naruto with anime tears going down his face, while looking at tayuya, who, at that moment was holding a large smile on her face. 'Fine I will believe you if you cook ramen tonight ok' that was something that Naruto liked about tayuya; she liked ramen as much as him.

'Yes of course almighty tayuya I will do anything for your forgiveness' said Naruto bowing down low so that tayuya couldn't see his grin. Tayuya, looking at Naruto for a bit just shrugged then placed a kiss on his covered forehead. 'Ok but I want dinner at 7:00pm ok? No later.' And with her piece said she looked towards the fourth hokage who was choking on his own saliva at how similar kushina and tayuya were.

Seeing fingers click in front of his face, minato looked toward tsunade, who was nodding her head toward Naruto, understanding he thanked her with a slight nod.

'Naruto otsutsuki, I along with the council request that you attend a meeting now, as it will affect you, although I would suggest that you bring tayuya with you' seeing a nod from Naruto, he and tsunade appeared in the council room with Naruto and tayuya already there, seeing as all the shinobi, civilian and elder council ready for the meeting to start.

'ok the meeting will commence now, Naruto otsutsuki you are to be voted on for the Clan Restoration Act, as you have shown that you possess two of the great three doujutsu's.' with that said minato looking toward the white haired child and his red head friend.

…

'…..what'


	18. Chapter 18

**Narutonega here with the next chapter, I almost did 3 chapters yesterday, but still 2 chapters in 1 day was good, well time for the next one!**

**Hinata-5**

**Samui-6**

**Shizuka-2**

**Ryuzetsu -8**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-4**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-6**

**Karin-5**

**Karui-2**

**Kurotsuchi-2**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-2**

**Yugito-3**

**Fuu-5**

**Temari-5**

**Oc uchiha-4**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-5**

**Anko-1**

**Phoenix-leader of the phoenix summons-0**

**Kaguya otsutsuki-4**

**Yakumo-1**

**The current leader is: Ryuzetsu with samui and kusami in second place tie and in third place hinata, Karin, temari and Mei. Be sure to vote on your 4 favourites: D**

'Can you repeat that?'

'Naruto otsutsuki, you are here to be voted upon if it is required to have the Clan Restoration Act placed on you'

'Can't I just deny it?'

'No, we will commence the voting procedure'

'WAIT' screamed tayuya as she couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto just got back from doing a mission the hokage personally asked Naruto to do, then they were likely forcing him into the CRA, what the hell is this!

'What' asked minato looking towards the redhead girl that stood next to Naruto.

'This isn't fair! Naruto has done so much stuff for you! Like, oh I dono stopped an invasion before it could start, get the uchiha bastards back and now you're going to do this to him? What is wrong with you!' said tayuya looking at the hokage and the council, while a few of the civilians actually thought about it, most just ignored the comment.

'….now that is out of way, we will start the vote, all in favour of Naruto otsutsuki restarting the 'otsutsuki clan, along with senju and uzumaki' said minato looking towards Naruto with a slightly squinted eye, as he was still wondering how he got senju and uchiha blood running through his veins.

Slowly but surely, hands started to go up. First it was the Elders, who had shot their hands up instantly, followed by the shinobi council, then slowly the civilian council. However there was a few of the civilians who had not put their hand up in respect for their hero.

'80% for and 20% against. The motion is passed, Naruto otsutsuki will fall into the category of CRA, now it's just who to place you wi-' minato was cut off by Naruto, who had looked him straight in the eye, no sharingan, no rinnegan, just pure blue eyes.

'No…. I don't care if you put me in the CRA, I will love any and every women I have the privilege being with, however I will **NOT **be having my wives chosen for me, if I fall for a women, it will be for love and not any other reason, got that!' said Naruto looking towards all the members of the council who had supported the CRA.

'Brat! We are the council and you will do as we tell you to! As the civilian leader I demand that you also give us the time devil technique!' screamed a certain pink haired woman, as she started to yell and cause a massive windstorm in the room, which had not affected Naruto or tayuya in the slightest.

'So it's you who rules?' asked Naruto as if he was going to kill the lady.

'Of course! While the kage fights battles, we truly rule the village!' screamed the pink haired woman, only to feel a blade resting against her neck. 'Ya know that the way your speaking is that of a traitor, the hokage is the only leader, no one else. The village is a Dictatorship, not a democracy. All this council is, is a place where the hokage can ask for others opinion, not for how you would run the village.' With that said, Naruto turned around to walk back into his seat ignoring the gapping faces of the entire council. Tayuya was laughing in her hand.

'Minato! Tell the brat tha-'what did you just call me?' asked minato looking at the pink haired howler monkey. 'I said minato tell the brat-'did you just call me minato?' 'Of course minato what else would I call you?' asked the pink haired women still oblivious to the conversation before.

'Akane Haruno calls me 'minato' again and I will kill you for disrespecting the hokage, understand? In this council I am the fourth hokage, so I will be addressed as that' said minato sending a little bit of killer intent towards akane, who had gotten the message.

Looking toward Naruto once more he placed his hand up. 'I have come to a decision that while Naruto otsutsuki is in the CRA act he may have free reign over who his wives are, however should he not have 4 wives by the age of 18 he will be given wives and forced to have babies with each of them.' With that said minato started to stand up but got interrupted.

'Hmm if that's the case, shouldn't a few other people get placed in the CRA as well? I got a few I can count, how about kushina because ya know uzumaki clan died out, or even Mito? Since she has furball, I mean kyuubi, inside her, she could probably give supercharged children, then there is also tsunade, while old her uterus still works and if it didn't her yin-seal could repair it back to normal or even better how about toki? You know the other girl I was with before? Yeah she's also senju and has mokuton? So why not them?' asked Naruto who was grinning slightly while looking at minato with joy, oh he just pulled a fast one on minato, he knows if they deny that he could also, or he could gain something from the village.

However the real icing to Naruto's joy was the fact that everyone on the council started to think about it.

'NO' screamed minato as he smashed his hand on his table, this was not how this meeting was supposed to go.

Shikaku Nara, the jonin commander however had to stand up. 'I'm sorry minato but Naruto brings up a good point, the uzumaki clan, senju and the new clan otsutsuki are almost out of members and since Naruto, at the age of 13 is placed in the CRA so to can mito, and since kushina and tsunade are over 18 they would immediately need to repopulate their clans' with that said shikaku sat down in his seat, feeling very sorry for his friend.

Hiashi hyuga also stood up 'minato what both Naruto and shikaku said was true, so now it falls on you if you would place both your daughter, wife and friend in the CRA with Naruto or neither Naruto or the rest gets pu-' 'that won't be needed hiashi' said Naruto who stood up 'I will comply with the CRA and its rules if I get one thing…. The blood of the nara's, hyuga's, kurama clan, inuzuka, yamanaka and finally the Ryu clans blood, which I know you have, by that I mean blood bags, and as a bonus I'll show you what my body bloodline does, so how about it.' said Naruto looking at the hokage with a cheeky grin on his face.

Before anyone on the shinobi side of the council could deny that request, minato summoned 2 Anbu and requested them to get the blood bags. Within two minutes there were six blood bags in front of Naruto.

'guess you really love your wife and daughter, ok my body bloodline was gained when I exited the elemental nations, don't interrupt or I will stop, the only way out of the elemental nations is knowing where a specific seal is, and you can't find it unless you have one of three clans blood and kyuubi sealed inside of you, those clans are Uchiha, Senju and finally uzumaki. However since I was able to leave the nations, I decided that I should change the seals to that of my own, where only I can open them, they automatically close by themselves. Anyway I went to this city called new York, there I was injected or more correctly absorbed a virus, that was meant to turn me into a monster I suppose, however instead I fused with the virus, and no danzo the virus only works if I say I should infect someone and if you somehow infuse the virus with one of your operatives they will work for me as I am the 'king' so good luck with that oh as a bonus genjutsu doesn't work either, I tried when I was fighting some when I was starting out. Now since the virus bonded with me it also implanted the blood of two people also currently residing in my body at that time, the two people blood names were, hashirama senju and madara uchiha. Got to thank some of the hospital workers for trying to give me a blood disease, they just made me stronger. So the abilities from the blacklight are: super human strength, speed, reflexes, instant healing, shape shifting and consuming.'

'Now before you people say that I started to eat people, no I didn't. By consume I mean absorb, when I get blood or any material from someone, usually the brain, I get their memory's and abilities, which is why I am technically senju and uchiha along with uzumaki, the reason why I don't have Namikaze blood in me is because I rejected the blood, which the virus then destroyed. Now because of the virus I can absorb anything of use, and since I have a few blood bags here I will show you'

Naruto went to the first blood bag and placed his hand down, the council watched with fascinated eye's as he absorbed the bag.

'hmm ok that was the hyuga's bag, now watch my eyes, with that everyone watched Naruto as he placed chakra into his eyes 'byakugan!' shouted Naruto as his eyes turned pure white with vein's prodding around his eye's, the council gasped, here was a shinobi that could literally take someone's bloodlines for his own.

Seeing everyone see his eyes, he deactivated them and started to move onto the rest, he displayed each ability that he had gained from the clan's bloodlines and then when it came to the ryu blood however he stopped.

'ok time for the ritual, what you are about to see is a dragon sage about to became part dragon, this can only work when you are gifted the dragon sage mode' with that Naruto opened the blood pack and drank the blood, which disgusted most of the council as Naruto only absorbed the previous blood and not drank it, however that ended when Naruto's pupil started to sharpen and thin, soon it transformed into a dragon pupil. 'what you are seeing is a true draconian, part dragon, part human, With this I am able to grow dragon wings (eastern dragon wings) and I have an even higher base boost, along with night vision and a boosted Katon affinity, it also allows me to implant some of my dragon soul into a weapon that can only be held or wielded by me.'

'now any questions?' asked Naruto looking at the council who, at that moment were trying to find their pulse's since most of them had a heart attack and felt like they had died.

Danzo stood up and pointed his cane at him 'Root! Seize him for testing!' and with that everyone froze, not because of the attack, but because of the time devil kunai that Naruto was holding.

'Well to be honest I was wondering when you would have attacked me, who knew you would do it out in the open? Oh well time to consume you' and with that the whole council froze completely, while Naruto simply walked up to danzo and ripped his head off and consumed it, then turning around to the four root anbu, he once again consumed each and every one of them.

Turning his time devil off, he walked back to tayuya and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'anything else?' asked Naruto looking at the council members, who were trying to stand after seeing a man get his head ripped off and then consumed.

Hearing nothing Naruto took his leave. As he was up to the door however he looked back toward minato 'the Akatsuki was created because of danzo's meddling, he was even attempting to steal shisui's eyes to manipulate the uchiha to kill each other so he could of harvested their eyes, lucky that didn't happen


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy's narutonega here and I just hit 10,000 views! It's amazing! Oh well here is the next chapter enjoy guys and girls!**

**Hinata-5**

**Samui-8**

**Shizuka-5**

**Ryuzetsu -9**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-4**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-6**

**Karin-5**

**Karui-4**

**Kurotsuchi-4**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-2**

**Yugito-4**

**Fuu-5**

**Temari-7**

**Oc uchiha-4**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-6**

**Anko-2**

**Phoenix-leader of the phoenix summons-1**

**Kaguya otsutsuki-6**

**Yakumo-1**

**Shizune-1**

**There you go folks. Ryuzetsu in first place, samui holding second and temari in third and finally in fourth place we have kasumi and Kaguya. This is the last chapter before I end the vote, so next chapter decides who will be in the harem and if it becomes a tie between characters I will choose so sorry if I don't select someone you want if it's a tie, but yah my choice hopefully it's the right one, later guys and girls.**

(Naruto's and tayuya's house)

'hahahahhahahahhahaha' laughed tayuya who was watching her new favourite show of all time, while Naruto was in the 'weak world' he had bought a lot of dvd's and had gotten a lot of anime and manga, and while he bought the stuff, he never actually went through it, he just bought everything in the shop and sealed it up.

'Tayuya-chan? What ya laughing at?' asked Naruto walking down the stairs from the study into their bedroom, he was tweaking his time devil so it had a bigger range.

'oh you just have to watch this anime I found, in the pile its sooooo interesting and funny, I bet you will break into a hysterical laugh… believe it…hahahahhahhahah' laughed tayuya once again after saying his little catch phrase that he had grown out of while he was a kid.

Looking toward the screen he pissed himself, there he was or what looked like him screaming how he would be hokage…while wearing on orange and blue jumpsuit…. While also orgasming over ramen…..

Looking at tayuya and back at the screen he simply walked up to her, picked her up, and then took her to the bed. Summoning a kagebushin to get popcorn he changed into his night cloths, which was just his boxers that had dragons phoenixes and kusami on them.

'How many episode's in'? Asked Naruto, looking at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. At this tayuya was laughing lightly 'only episode two, where you become a ninja after defeating mizuki and protecting iruka' said tayuya with a little grin still on her face, she bet that this show was going to be funny.

'hmmm ok let me set the time devil up so we can watch all… how many episodes are there?' asked Naruto looking toward tayuya, who had put a finger to her chin to think.

'I think about… hmm 135 episodes for the first plot called 'Naruto' without the bonus episodes, together it's a total of 224 episodes and 4 movies and then there is for the next part called 'Naruto shippuden' which has…..507 episodes and 6 movies (the last and boruto the movie aren't included since I would need to add hinata and the 507 episodes is a guess cuz it hasn't ended yet) yep that's about it' said tayuya making sure she counted right.

'…ok so about a week or two, no Biggy I can use the time devil for that period, so want to watch a weaker version of me live through his life?' asked Naruto with a grin on his face, seeing the nod of tayuya he activated the time devil.

(Two weeks later Naruto's and tayuya's house)

Thud, thud, thud….CRASH!

'WHAT THE HELL! I GET KILLED OF BY THAT SAND BITCH! AND I AM NOT THAT FOUL MOUTHED! BETTER YET I DIE A VIRGAN! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!' screamed tayuya unknowingly making everyone in konoha look toward their house, it was 7am and she was screaming everyone awake.

'YOU THINK THAT'S BAD?! THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE SERIES I THOUGHT THE GUY WHO MADE THE CHARACTER OF ME THINK I WAS GAY FOR SASUKE! WHO THE FUCK ACUTALLY GOES THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT AND STILL TRY TO HELP HIM? I WOULDN'T! I WOULD KICK HIS ASS LIKE I DID IN THE VALLY OF THE END AND FINISHED IT! AND WHAT WAS WORSE SASUKE GOT ALL THE COOL SHIT! I GOT LIKE WHAT? KUSAMI WHO WAS A DUDE, WHO DESPISED ME FOR MOST OF THE SERIES AND THEN GOES 'oh Naruto you're getting your ass kicked so I'm going to work with you cuz I can :D' THE ACUTAL FUCK! I KNEW KUSAMI WAAAAY LONGER THAN THAT AS FRIENDS! SERIOUSLY AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME LIKING SAKURA? WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT GUY DO TO MY CHARACTER/ MAKES HIM HAVE HALF A BRAIN? I WOULD HAVE RATHER WATCHED MY CHARACTER GETS KILLED OFF BY A RANDOM KUNAI! AND WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK MINATO AND KUSHINA ACUTALLY GIVING A RATS ASS ABOUT ME? OK WHO LIKES TO MAKE MY LIFE SHIT WHOOOOO (support kishimoto but ya know…. Sasuke pulling all the power ups in everything, kishimoto grinning evilly) screamed Naruto smashing a palm to his face. Making tayuya look sorry for him, it was true. He got shit all and didn't get any actual training in; hell sasuke kicked his ass for most of it, which made her laugh at Naruto's eye twitching.

'Although he got the events in the elemental nations correct so far…. Maybe that would actually happen, and if madara control's it…. Oh his ass is getting kicked later on….. Maybe now just for fun' said Naruto holding his chin in thought, he could summon madara and get answers but….. Nah he will see what happened, besides he could revive the dead jinchuuriki if that happened although he might accidently forget Mito…Na he's the hero in both real life and TV show.

'Hey tayuya, want to go for a walk? I haven't actually seen the village since the chunnin exams grand final' asked Naruto after walking out of his shower, seeing how he wanted to soak for a bit in the tub.

Tayuya looked at him weirdly, how the hell did he get the groceries then? Deciding to ask her question he only looked at her weirdly before pointing out to their greenhouse/ farm through a window, which had made tayuya sweatdrop, how did she miss that? She spent quite a bit in the onsen and it was right next to it.

'Sure I could get some new... Clothing for you to see me in' relayed tayuya while grinning seductively at Naruto, who in turn gulped.

'uh ok let me get my wallet and we are all good' with that Naruto time devilled into his room and back, tayuya seeing Naruto ready, held out her arm, which Naruto proceeded to grab.

Walking down to the village Naruto was surprised that instead of people scowling at him, he saw people smile and wave to him, he could even hear some kids talking about him being the 'White hero of konoha' hell he even saw some kids with fake horns on their foreheads and with bleached white hair….. He really should have gone for a walk earlier and looked at the people's reactions toward the chunnin exams.

Walking with tayuya still on his arm, he walked up to a akimichi BBQ joint, going through the doors he came face to face with each and every genin of the 'rookie 15'. Shrugging Naruto kept walking with tayuya to the front, only to have his eyebrow twitch as he heard a voice shout out to him.

'Oi look who turned up! The dead last of konoha! So why are you mimicking the white spark dobe? Who knew you were so low as to copy the hero of the village!' said kiba who was too busy talking to notice that nearly all the genin slap their faces, while toki was just rubbing her head with annoyance.

Naruto was about to talk when tayuya beat him to it. 'Oh lookie here the inuzuka brat, ya know you really don't know anything do ya? First you talk to the guy who was in a relationship with the leaf bitch and then you and the leaf bitch decide to screw his feelings and then become an item, while hurting him emotionally and then you call him a dobe? What is wrong with you shit stain? Did you not see the match between Naruto and orochi-teme?' asked tayuya looking towards the dog boy with a tilt of her head, as she was seriously curious about what the kid was thinking.

' sorry lady but you got the wrong idea, the dude your hanging out with is not the white spark, he is the dobe of the academy and the king loser of ninja, he is nothing more than a loser who was lucky to have a go with toki and satsuki for a bit, man I got annoyed how she used to talk about how Naruto was ruining her credit with missions, she would do all the work along with satsuki and then Naruto got all the glory, which was toki's to be fair, so how about you ditch the fake and join a real alpha' said kiba trying to show his non-existent muscles, until he heard a laugh.

There Naruto and tayuya were, laughing on the floor like someone told them the world's funniest joke ever. Naruto who took less time to stand up looked right at kiba for a few seconds, dropped back down and started to laugh again, this happened for a few more minutes as both tayuya and Naruto kept on trying to talk to kiba, but always falling down laughing.

Finally getting himself together, Naruto looked up at the inuzuka with a grin. 'So you think I'm not konoha's white spark? Ok then how about I time devil you and make you naked in front of a gay bar all wrapped up? I'm sure many would like the inuzuka heir as their bitch? So how about it?' asked Naruto looking toward kiba with a grin, if the idiot challenges him on that he will do that.

Kiba once again couldn't keep his mouth shut 'bull shi-' and with that kiba was gone with Naruto looking pleased with himself. Looking towards toki he let out a fanged grin. 'he is at the red light district, good luck finding him before he loses his virginity' after that toki ran off as fast as she could trying to find her boyfriend before he could get raped, sadly it was too late as Naruto moved forward time in that area so that kiba was found instantly.

Looking towards tayuya he grinned. 'So tayuya willing to get some food or cloths shopping?' asked Naruto looking toward his girlfriend, who had taken eating from both kiba's plate and toki's. Tayuya looking at Naruto grinned with a bit of meat slung over her lips and she did a peace sign, smirking a bit, he grabbed tayuya by the hip and disappeared in a white spark.

'…kiba's already raped isn't he' asked shikamaru as he starred at kiba's previous seat. He was greeted an answer of the other's nods.

(Few hours later)

Ok so I got what I need, maybe we should visit jiraiya or something' said tayuya with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked at Naruto carrying a few scrolls of his, after his first shopping spree with tayuya he had created a 100 scrolls…. Inside another 100 scrolls…..inside 100 more scrolls…. Inside 5 scroll so that he doesn't have to carry them all.

'Naruto otsutsuki you have returned! And as such our agreement will go ahead' said a voice behind them, turning around he spotted shizuka wearing her shinobi garb while looking directly at him.

'…why me….' Wept Naruto toward the sky.


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again guys the final poll sooooo yeah let's see who wins?**

**Hinata-5**

**Samui-12**

**Shizuka-8**

**Ryuzetsu -15**

**Fuka-1**

**Oc uzumaki-12**

**Kusami (hybrid form)-13**

**Karin-6**

**Karui-4**

**Kurotsuchi-4**

**Yugao-1**

**Hana inuzuka-3**

**Yugito-4**

**Fuu-5**

**Temari-13**

**Oc uchiha-4**

**Oc senju-0**

**Mei-8**

**Anko-2**

**Phoenix-leader of the phoenix summons-1**

**Kaguya otsutsuki-13**

**Yakumo-2**

**Mabui-1**

**The tally is marked… the winner is: ryuzetsu! Coming in second place it is….. Kusami! And in third &amp; fourth… temari and Kaguya!**

**Well thanks for voting and if you are disappointed with who won, don't worry eventually I will write another Naruto fanfiction when I need a break from my current one (or I finish it) so yeah, also if you count up the votes and compare to reviews its easy to tell that there are more votes than reviews, I also get private messages that request what characters they also want so yea…. Sorry, however a new poll will be put written up latter, and that will be a secret of what it is until I placed it.**

**So peace everyone, and once again the winners are.**

**-Ryuzetsu**

**-kusami**

**-temari**

**-kaguya**

**-oc uzumaki**

**Later people**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and girls, thanks for all the views and pm that had made my story a little better each and every time (I hope) I really do thank you all and I hope you still enjoy my writing. Anyway polls over with the winners on the previous chapter, thanks once again and have a great day/night.**

'The match between Naruto otsutsuki of konoha vs shizuka of nadeshiko, begin' with that the protector, shizuka's personal trainer and friend tokiwa.

'Let's see if the famed white spark of konoha is any good' said shizuka out loud ready to jump backwards…..only to find her on her chest to the ground with a weight on top of her back.

'…..sooo I win?' asked Naruto, who was simply checking his finger nails and hand.

The nadeshiko kunoichi were shocked stupid, while the konoha civilians who had appeared to watch the fight, let out a sigh there was never any action really when it came to Naruto's fight, unless he show boats around…. Or if he is pissed. Although it didn't stop them from clapping as wild as they could of.

'Yeah Naruto! Good job Naruto! The true kami no shinobi!' shouted the konoha civilians and younger ninja, as they watched their strongest ninja beat another leader within a span of a second. It was amazing.

However the most shocked was shizuka, she had though that the famed 'SSS-rank white spark' was just a joke to keep their enemy's away, however it looks like it was true…. And now she and sagiri would never be wed anymore.

'yeah I may have won but I'm not going through with the wedding thing, because no offence, a village that makes you look barbaric isn't my type, so find your true love and live with them like I have' said Naruto looking toward shizuka for a bit, before taking his eyes away from her and to every other kunoichi from nadeshiko. 'that includes all of you, don't follow traditions blindly, I am sure that the tradition was made so that your child had the best possible way to survive, but what's the point of having a child that you would not love entirely? Exactly nothing, there is no point to it, so break the tradition ok.' And with that, Naruto teleported towards tayuya, who was grabbing her winnings from the betting booth as nearly every nadeshiko kunoichi had voted on shizuka to win, thus a lot of profit for tayuya and the others who betted.

Slowly one by one the nadeshiko kunoichi slowly left, until none were there, although shizuka looked toward the sun and though of Naruto's words….. His words were a new hope for her, and she will thank him someday later.

(Naruto's house)

We now find Naruto and tayuya in their kitchen eating a fresh batch of ramen while listening to music. That was until a 'hem' was heard.

Looking back at the door, Naruto was shocked to see that tsunade was standing there, how the hell she gets past his blo- oh righted hashirama granddaughter.

Tayuya was also shocked, since she knew that tsunade was the godmother of both Naruto and Mito, however now it's only Mito as Naruto isn't related to the namikazes.

Tsunade, seeing her target grabbed Naruto by the ear and started to drag him from his ramen, which had made him cry as the yummy goodness called ramen will be not eaten…. Until he saw tayuya tip Naruto's ramen into hers…. Oh this means war.

Looking at tsunade with one of his eyes Naruto was kinda wondering why she was here, I mean she didn't really care for him when he was a namikaze and she also seemed to ignore him most of the time in favour of mito, so why was she here?

Tsunade must have seen his eye and what he probably thought as she answered the question almost instantly. 'Brat I was here to tell you that another meeting will take place, and since you now own a clan, you are a clan head and must attend among other things. But then I noticed that this place needs blood seals to enter. So I asked your whole family to give a little blood to open the door, first was minato's and it fizzled off, mito's turned into paint, that had splashed outwards and kushina's did nothing but simply drop to the floor…..then turned into a tiny nine-tailed fox who bit me while saying 'tie me up to a moon you say? Screw you! Chibi power!' and then poofed out of existence.

Then the strangest thing happened.

The door opened, and I noticed that the blood going from my foot had hit the door? Then a bigger surprise is that I walk into your living room with a TV that shouldn't even currently exist right now along with a dvd about yourself, but the biggest shock was a certain picture…. Of Mito uzumaki, hashirama senju, tobirama senju and madara uchiha…. Care to explain?' said tsunade with a large throbbing tick mark above her head as she looked down towards Naruto… only to find he fell asleep.

'BRAT!' screamed tsunade into Naruto's ear only to find he was still dreaming…. Of tsunade getting bit by kyuubi, and how does tsunade know that? Well a large cloud was floating above his head with both tsunade there and a Chibi kyuubi bitting her…it was funny, sue him….

Twitch….twitch….twitch…..

'BONK'

Son of a god dam biiiiiiiiiiiitch!' screamed Naruto holding his head; sure he could survive a whole nuke landing on him. But it still hurt! What is it with women in this world, hit this hit that, dammit maybe he should take a holiday to a different universe…. Actually not bad of an idea need to place idea in 'need to remember' folder.

'Hmm you were saying something?' asked Naruto looking at tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

(Konoha BBQ joint)

Suddenly kakashi jerked awake as he had fallen asleep during the other jonin's conversation.

'There it is again…. I must find that who is similar to me… I will have a legacy to leave behind' with that kakashi stood up and left, looking for his legacy, missing out all the other jonin's faces when they heard him.

'Kakashi leaving a legacy? Ok that's not the real kakashi, it's an imposter. Wait till the jonin meeting and then we will grab him' said Asuma looking at both guy and kurenai, who gave nods in reply.

(Naruto's house)

'The picture brat! There is no way you could have gotten a picture with those people in there! So how do you have a picture!' screamed tsunade as she held the picture in front of Naruto who let out an 'oh' as he saw the picture.

'Oh I got that when I used Edo Tensei to revive hashirama, madara, Mito and tobirama before the chunnin exams finals. How else would I be able to make my time devil? I had help from mito in that department while hashirama, madara and tobirama helped me in other areas' said Naruto looking at tsunade like she was stupid, it also didn't help that with her 'dear in a headlight' expression.

'Y-y-you! Killed someone for getting to control my family and madara! And what's worse is that you grave robbed! You sick twisted child! What's stopping me from killing you right now!' yelled tsunade who had started to gather chakra in her hand, preparing to smash the white haired kids head.

'Killed? What do you-ohhhh you mean the sacrifices part? Oh yea I found a loop hole to that part and for the grave robbing part. Have you seen the hospital yet? They have blood bags on nearly everyone, I mean I found some for shinobi who are from other nations, although I will have to thank someone called darui later on, he indirectly gave me the storm release bloodline' said Naruto as an after though as he didn't really even think of training his ranton (storm release) until now.

If Naruto had dent been thinking too hard, he would of seen tsunade face go from different emotions for 5 seconds, first confusion, anger, jealously, anguish then came a knowing look, and oh how she could use this information.

'Tell me how and I won't tell the council you grave robed from the senju clan' said tsunade thinking that if she knew how to revive people, then she could revive Dan and nawaki.

Naruto just looked at her before going through a handseals and slamming his hand down.

(Poof)

Tsunade looked behind her and saw her previous family and madara, whoever the was another uchiha next to madara, seeing that Naruto hadn't controlled them yet she quickly called out to them.

'Quick! Move out of the way before this kid takes your wills away'! Screamed tsunade while throwing a punch to Naruto's face, only to find that she was outside with Naruto casually standing with his arms crossed while tayuya was now leaning against him.

Screaming out tsunade ran at Naruto with low kage-level speeds…. Only to get bitch slapped when she was in Naruto's range. As she went to attack him again, she was stopped by wood grabbing her, looking toward her grandfather, in hope that he wasn't controlled, she was shocked to see that he was also surprised, however that ended when all the currently revived people walked up towards Naruto.

'Naruto my friend! It seems that your mokuton training is going well? Soon I think that I might teach you my wood golem and my 'secret technique' if you get a little better at mokuton control. Oh also have you learnt how to heal yourself like I can?' asked hashirama as he wanted to pass on his technique to someone in his family, and since Naruto and him were technically related… you get the point.

Naruto, grinning at that man showed thumbs up, yeah I learnt how a few weeks ago, now I can successfully heal all my damage during a fight, and since you know that it's almost impossible to kill me….. Yeah you just made an unbreakable wall, an invincible wall' said Naruto looking toward his friend with a grin, which was whipped off his face when he heard Mito start talking behind him.

'Oh hello Naruto-kun, now why don't you tell me why you revived us, before I place some fuinjutsu around your house?' asked Mito, looking at Naruto with a slight smile/glare combo.

Now Naruto was sweating, dam him for wanting to see his family for no reason.

'oh um I just, uhh wanted you all to meet my girlfriend tayuya, and yeh, also tsunade wants to revive Dan and nawaki and I didn't want to hear her complain that I grave robbed you all…. Well except for madara's brother who is currently gapping like a fish' said Naruto with a slight sweat dropping from the back of his head.

Soon he heard Mito become silent….oh he is sooo dead….wait maybe if he used tayuya as a shield! Actually He wants to live not die in pain.

'Eiiiiiii! That's sooo cute!' screamed Mito, while hugging Naruto around the neck. Looking up at Naruto she asked where tayuya was.

'sleeping at that tree over there, she probably passed out seeing the first two hokage, the first hokage's wife, madara uchiha and some other uchiha randomly pop out of the ground.

Mito, who saw a redhead sleeping at a tree, dashed off, leaving tobirama, hashirama, madara and izuna with Naruto.

Naruto looked at izuna, who was still trying to figure out how his brother and he were alive.

Walking up to the two uchiha, Naruto stuck out his hand for madara's brother.

'Hi, names Naruto otsutsuki, nice to finally meet madara's brother, he can be a bit of an ass ya know' said Naruto leaving his hand out for izuna to grab.

Izuna, finally shrugging, moved his hand forward.

'Nice to meet you, names izuna uchiha, and I am the younger brother of madara uchiha' said izuna while shaking Naruto's hand.

Well let's see where this goes


	22. dimension guestion

**Hey guys and girl narutonega here with a problem, so here is the thing. I am going to make Naruto travel to different worlds, but without his pairings, so I was wondering, would you all like Naruto to meet his pairings (kaguya, temari and oc uzumaki, I can make kusami work while dimension hopping) later on during the 4****th**** shinobi war or do you want me to work up to the fourth shinobi war, and then go into a different dimension. **

**Dimensions I probably will have Naruto travel**

**-high school DxD**

**-bleach (while he there it won't be long as I forgotten quite abit about the story, soz)**

**-Rosario vampire**

**-dragon ball z (same as bleach, the reason I remember dxd and Rosario is because they are shortish)**

**-and one you all call for (if I can write the dimension so yeah)**

**And because of the situation ,I am asking for you all to tell me what to do since I don't want to do a move this big without my fanfiction enthusiasts opinion, I mean I could end up destroying the fanfic for a large chunk of you guys if I don't do it right, so yeah. **

**HELP ME!**

**Also this will stay up for 5 days, so guys and girls, make sure to tell me what to do and I will see what happens later. Yeah sorry about doing this but it means a lot if I got a hand ya know.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few hours as I got time to do it, peace.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter and I hope it is ok.**

**Also from what I got, everyone wants the dimension travel after the 4****th**** shinobi war. So we are going with that ok, later people.**

(Naruto's house-backyard midday)

Snap…thud…

'Well I guess I win, so what's the score now? Like 48-0' said Naruto looking down towards izuna uchiha, who had just recently got his neck snapped.

However that changed when izuna stood up and re-snapped his neck back into place. Moving his head around for a bit, he gave out a sigh as it really was 48-0, not once did he get close to beating Naruto, even with his mangekyo sharingan activated. Just what the hell did this kid do to be able to be this strong at the ripe age of 13-14?

Naruto looked at izuna and could only see how much resemblance he had with sasuke, when izuna first came out; he instantly thought it was an older sasuke. Although izuna was a lot stronger than sasuke and it was clear that izuna did train his hardest with madara when they were young.

Removing his eyes from izuna, he looked toward the senju family and could only chuckle as tayuya kept on looking like she won a million yen and was eagerly talking to everyone there.

Moving his eyes back to izuna, who had madara standing beside him, he laughed as madara was talking to izuna in a baby voice as he knew it would piss izuna off.

'Now, now baby izuna! No fighting stronger people ok, we know you like getting your ass kicked but it's not a very good thing' said madara, still babying izuna, who at this point was making handseals behind his back. (Also I'm not making madara's personality more childish, its only happening since his little brother is there with him, he is still the god like ninja he will be in the 4th shinobi war just without being a godlike ass, he will now be a mega ass).

For tsunade, this was officially the most screwed up moment of her life, she had seen Naruto single handily revived the first two hokage, her grandad and granduncle, then revived mito uzumaki ,her grandmother, then he revived madara u-fucking-chiha and his younger brother izuna uchiha. What the hell couldn't this kid do?

Finally having enough of being wrapped in a tree, she called out 'Naruto! Otsutsuki! Release me now! Or I will report this to the hokage!' screamed tsunade towards Naruto, making everyone there look towards her with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing this, tsunade shrinked back a little bit 'ok fine! Can you please release me, it's getting uncomfortable' said tsunade with a little bit of shame, as the wood wrapping around her was getting uncomfortable in certain places.

Blinking, Naruto finally saw why she was uncomfortable…oops he so didn't mean to have wood there. (For all you people, you can just imagine where the wood is, or just think is wrapped around her, have your own fantasy for that scene, cuz I really don't want to write something kinky)

Manipulating the wood, Naruto made the wood move and gently place tsunade down, and just for an added act of sorry, made the wood flatten out all the lumps in her clothing, then patted her head while also giving an apple to her.

Hashirama just blinked at Naruto's control over wood. He couldn't even do that , and he was sure that Naruto didn't even know how to move already created wood, guess he was ready for the wood golem, and maybe after his 'special technique' (oh I'm milking the technique till I annoy you all sooooo much, well those that want to know muahahhahahah)

Tsunade really was wondering how Naruto could have done that, seriously! Not even, by the look on her grandads face, means that he himself couldn't even do what Naruto was! What the hell did he do to gain this type of skill? Sell his soul to a devil and become a slave to them?

'Sooo yeah tsunade. I would like you to meet your grandfather, granduncle and grandmothers, Sooo can I not get in trouble for this, because that would be seriously annoying' said Naruto while looking at tsunade with the most deadly jutsu ever created…. The dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' jutsu.

Hearing what Naruto said and how he looked, tsunade relentlessly agreed not to tell anyone of this.

For the rest of the day it was tsunade hanging out with her grandparents and granduncle, this was similar to madara and izuna, who were simply talking and sparing with madara clearly winning.

Naruto looked toward tayuya, who had looked like she was thinking about something serious, walking up to her he gently held her hand with his, moving a hand to tayuya's chin and slowly lifting up her chin, he softly planted a kiss.

Tayuya was shocked, Naruto and her never really did a lot of couple stuff, apart from going to carnivals and other events, felling naruto's lips upon her own was amazing, grabbing his neck with her arms, she made the kiss deepen.

The kiss lasted for about a minute with both party's separating with a trail of Silva connecting them to each other, Naruto, looking towards tayuya's eyes could only smile at the love she held for him and he for her.

Giving another kiss to her cheek he spoke 'tayuya-chan why do you look like you're thinking of something very serious?' asked Naruto knowing that if tayuya was thinking something serious, it must be big, she was usually very relaxed and easy going.

Tayuya tilted her head down for a bit, which had covered her eyes with her long red hair. She was like this for about a few seconds, before she tilted her head up, showing nothing confidence. 'Naruto-kun…. I asked kurenai-sensei if I and her could go on a training trip so that she could teach me better genjutsu, and because of that she agreed but also told me that it would be a three year trip as she wants me to learn genjutsu for different situations, it also helped I'm paying for the trip. But since three years is a long time I thought that you would have forgotten me. The kiss you gave me gives me confidence that you will not forget me, so I am going to go on the training trip' said tayuya with a smile on her face, which was mirrored by Naruto as he pulled her into a hug.

'Tayuya, I will never forget you….dattebayo' said Naruto, using his childish catchphrase. Kissing the crown of tayuya's head he time devilled them back to the house, leaving a kagebushin to tell hashirama and his family along with madara that he will like to train with them latter on the week, after the kagebushin told them the message, it waited for tsunade to say goodbye to her family and then dispelled them, with that done, the clone dispelled himself.

(Naruto's house next day morning)

'Ok so most of your shinobi cloths are sealed, along with your ninja equipment and your favourite pre-packed food anything else' asked Naruto with a slight eyebrow raise, as he wanted to make sure tayuya had everything she needed.

Tayuya looked around hers and naruto's room to see if there was anything she left out, noticing that she had what she needed she shook her head in a negative.

'Ok now tayuya, I know that I trained you in taijutsu and a bit of ninjutsu, mostly your base stats. But since you are going on a three year training trip, I have decided that I should help you start with your elemental affinity, so let's see what you are' said Naruto handing out an elemental affinity card.

Tayuya was exited, Naruto was The best at elemental jutsu, hell he was the best at using the elements period, he could even manipulate the 5 basic elements to his whim without handsigns, but to use jutsu he would need a few.

Gingerly holding the piece of paper. Tayuya inserted some of her chakra, watching with hidden glee, she had not gotten the chance at knowing her elemental affinity, as she had ignored everything but genjutsu and curse seal training when under orochimaru's rule.

Soon her paper changed, 1/3 set on fire entirely showing a strong fire affinity and the final 1/3 turned into dust showing that she also had a borderline jonin level earth element. The final one surprised tayuya as the final third of the card became extremely damp to a point that it looked like it would turn into complete water.

Naruto however grinned, those elements explained tayuya's character completely. Fire: her angry personality. Earth: her stubbornness and Water: her caring personality. Now that he thought of it, it was kind of easy to tell what tayuya was going to get, although he wouldn't have known if he hadn't known tayuya for longer than a few months.

Looking at tayuya now, who was cheering and gloating, he started to talk 'now, now tayuya calm down, I know it's exciting to know your elemental affinities and all, but now you have to train them. With earth I think that you could match the tsuchkage if you train exclusively in earth for the three years, with fire I'm sure that you could possible match madara's brother izuna or with water you could get your water affinity close to mine. But I would recommend that you focus on water affinity and then leave earth and fire to kagebushins, as you would get more out of it, if you focus on water as a primary and earth and fire secondary' said Naruto while holding his chin in though, as he saw that tayuya could possibly match him and tobirama in water manipulation while also bringing up her other two elements to an advanced stage.

Nodding towards Naruto's advice she quickly sped to the library in the house and grabbed Naruto's elemental affinity training guides, which Naruto had written himself, then grabbed the actual elemental affinity training scrolls, appearing next to Naruto again, she quickly sealed the tools that would help her on later.

Also since I have noticed that your base stats are quite high now, I am going to give you a style I personally made for you, it will implement your strength, speed, agility and reflexes, the style is currently called 'wrath of the crimson princess' I'll give you a hint, I got the title from looking at you, you also can change the technique name latter on if you want, but yeah….. Enjoy.' With that Naruto handed the style to tayuya, who in turn sealed it on her right wrist.

Tayuya looked at Naruto for a bit, and then lunged at him delivering a massive kiss that shocked Naruto to the core. As the kiss tayuya had given him was one of promise and love.

Tayuya took her lips of soon and grinned up at Naruto 'now Naruto while I am away I don't expect you to start finding other women for your CRA crap ok? However I will let you find them while I'm away and if I like them when I meet them, then you are allowed to be with them and me ok?' said tayuya with a cheeky grin on her face….. That told Naruto that if he screwed up she was going to kill him and probably rape him….. Oh god he was screwed.

Tayuya looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave, giving Naruto a nudge, both she and Naruto teleported to konoha's main entrance, where kurenai was standing and waiting.

Tayuya walked up to her new sensei, and with a nod both of them started to leave. But not before tayuya got a final kiss from Naruto.

Naruto stood at the gate for a while, looking out towards the wilderness that he himself had travelled through a lot of, in his time as a shinobi and child. Soon he gave out a sign and teleported back home.

(Naruto's house-still midday)

'Ok I'm bored…. Maybe hashirama could teach me his wood golem?' said Naruto to himself as he had fixed himself up some chicken chilli ramen to eat. (I had some of different flavours of ramen before and they taste amazing, seriously try some.)

Walking outside, Naruto summoned a kagebushin without seals and told him to Edo Tensei hashirama with the blood clones he had made previously. Nodding, the clone quickly did some handseals before slamming both hands towards the ground, summoning hashirama.

Hashirama had instantly popped up and walked out of his usual coffin, as he gotten used to being revived quite a lot.

'Hello Naruto I see that young tayuya is not with you, where is she?' asked hashirama as tayuya from listening to Naruto's view on her, was always near Naruto or next to him.

'oh yea tayuya went on a training trip a few hours ago, I won't be seeing her for three years, which kind of sucks, well unless she used the time devil kunai I handed her before she left. But it would only work if there was danger nearby, and she was in trouble. So yeah hey can you finally teach me your wood golem' asked Naruto looking at hashirama with stars within his eyes as he really wanted to be able to make that big golem.

Hashirama just looked at Naruto and smirked, oh if Naruto was doing this for his wood golem then his 'secret technique' would make him beg just to see the smaller weaker form of his attack although he won't teach him it, he will learn another way.

Finally replying to Naruto's question he pointed one of his thumbs up 'sure, now activate your sharingan to see how this works, however I will only make a miniature wood golem as if I made the actual thing it would be too large and noticeable' said hashirama as he watched Naruto activate his sharingan to copy hashirama's jutsu.

Slapping his hands together in a prayer like fashion, hashirama summoned a miniature wood golem. Seeing how Naruto looked like he understood how it was made, he then formed the wood dragon to attach onto the golem.

In about 5 seconds there was a 10 metre wood golem standing proud with a wood dragon wrapped around his shoulders.

Hashirama seeing how Naruto nodded to him, let the technique fall and thus both wood golem and dragon slowly decayed, as there was no chakra holding their forms together.

Hashirama looked at Naruto with a squint as he saw Naruto looking confused a bit.

'Naruto is there any problem?' asked hashirama still noticing the look Naruto was holding.

Getting knocked out of his thoughts he answered hashirama 'no not really but why did you teach me the wood golem and wood dragon?' asked Naruto, as he was sure that he was only going to learn the wood golem.

Blinking a bit hashirama rubbed the back of his head 'oh um I didn't teach you the wood dragon already? Oh sorry that was supposed to be taught during the 30 day break between the chunnin exams' said hashirama still rubbing the back of his head, with a sheepish smile on his face.

Naruto just blinked at him, seriously? He forgot? What the hell.

'Oh that's fine I guess but what about your secret technique now?' asked Naruto looking towards hashirama with glee at likely learning the best technique hashirama had ever learned.

Hashirama was showing a full on grin, as he couldn't wait for Naruto's reaction.

'oh that, well I'm not going to teach you that' said hashirama simply, which made Naruto's face look like someone killed his puppy then ate it in front of him.

'however I will give you the location of the techniques birth, however it will take a while for you to master it, probably a few months, so I recommend that you go on a little training trip for yourself as well, however it is also dangerous as you could die.' Said hashirama looking at Naruto with a smile on his face, the location he will go to might make Naruto get a few extra bonus's than just what he was planning.

Naruto looked at hashirama with determined eyes and with a smile on his face he asked the most important question…

'Where'


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter sooooo yeah enjoy. Also since I was the creator of the time devil, I would like if other authors who are planning to use the time devil tell me first, and ask for permission for the technique, since it's my first own jutsu I made up, although I will say I got some help by others. So yeah just let me know if you want to use the time devil and how you are going to use it. (Kunai seal-time devil only)**

**Don't own Naruto and other things mentioned.**

'Son of a bitch!' screamed Naruto while dodging millions of arrows all through a thin walkway inside of a cave. He had finally found the place hashirama had told him about, and it was a complete death trap, seriously if he couldn't heal almost instantly from both blacklight, kusami and his own rapid regeneration technique, it would almost be impossible to get through if you didn't have some sort of regeneration ability or stupidly high reaction time.

Now while Naruto had both, he didn't want to make it too easy for himself, so he had restricted himself with additional seals to slow his movement time along with not using his time devil.

Looking up Naruto sees a door in the distance, looking back Naruto hears a thundering sound, looking more closely he sees something moving…..'OH FUCK!' with that Naruto dashed as a massive boulder started to move towards him.

While Naruto was running, he had noticed that the boulder had gotten closer and closer to him, geez it was like a movie scene he had seen while in the techno world (Prototype/our world). What was it called again... oh right Indiana jones something something (I don't own).

Seeing the door right ahead, Naruto dolphin dived right through the door while doing a front flip and pointing the finger at the boulder standing in front of the door.

'Hahaha suck it stupid rock! I will never fall to the likes of you!' said Naruto pulling his eyelid down to his jaw and sticking his tong out towards the boulder.

'Hahaha I didn't know that there was other humans with such a personality' said a pleasant to hear voice, coming directly behind Naruto.

When Naruto heard a voice, he was instantly on guard. Doing a quick release of his seals, and a quick twist of the body, Naruto stared straight at him and gaped.

There were two women there; the one on the left was the most beautiful out of the two and the most exotic.

The woman stood somewhere at 6 '3' with green wavy hair that reached mid back, she had two soft brown eyes, a cute small noes and a gentle smile on her face, her skin tone was also a light pale colour.

Traveling his eyes down he sees that the woman was also wearing a green kimono that was designed with roots traveling along the entire kimono.

But what really caught his attention were the easily visible G-cup breasts which wear hiding behind the kimono, not sagging in the slightest….. Tsunade had nothing on the woman.

Going down, he sees that she had no footwear on however the grass beneath her feat looked richer and colourful.

Moving his eyes to the girl on the right, he had thought that he saw a younger Mito uzumaki.

There stood another red-head, she had crimson hair that went down to her hips in a similar shape of kushina's hair, she had purple eyes, cute button noes and a pail skin type, which was just a bit less than the usual uchiha skin type.

Like the green goddess next to her. She wore a green and red kimono with trees sprouting from the bottom of the kimono and traveling towards her shoulders.

The red-heads chest was about a C-cup, which he could also tell that there was no sag what so ever.

Looking down further the woman also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Looking back toward the both, he let down a sweat drop when he saw the red-head girl teleport right in front of him while also poking him like he was an experiment that went wrong. Eventually she stopped and returned to her master.

Naruto seeing how they just stood there greeted them.

'Um hi my name is Naruto otsutsuki what are you to doing here?' asked Naruto looking towards the two ladies across from him. The green haired woman laughed, to her, this boy was funny.

'Oh you know, training the next nature sage' replied the green haired woman waving her hand in front of her gorgeous face.

Now Naruto was by far not dumb, but he had not even heard of 'Nature sage' unless that was what hashirama's sage mode was….. ass didn't teach him it.

Tilting his eyebrow a bit, he looked towards the red-head, who was still looking at him funny, then turning his head back to the green haired woman, who had a grin on her face, he started to walk towards them.

'Nature sage? I haven't ever heard of that before. Could I to learn it?' asked Naruto walking slowly towards them, which made both red-head and the green haired woman twitch.

Feeling something coming from the floor, Naruto jumped up onto the top of the cave only to see hundred a wooden hands burst forth, jumping off the cave roof, he started to hop from one hand to another while looking at both the woman, who had likely summoned the wooden hands…..how the hell is there mokuton users when only one person from a whole can gained the ability? He was sure neither were senju.

While Naruto was in his little inner monolog, he hadn't noticed the red-head drop to her knees in exhaustion. The green haired lady however, looked like summoning the large amount of hands didn't faze her at all, although she now had a thoughtful look on her face.

Dodging more of the wood hands, he started to place both his hands in a prayer like fashion he screamed out **mokuton: underground roots no jutsu!** Soon Naruto's left hand became a bulky wooden hand, which he shot towards the ground, sending all roots beneath the ground to stop the wooden hands from rising, when he had performed the technique both women were shocked, especially the green haired one. Creating a kagebushin to hold the underground root technique for him. Naruto started to walk towards the two women.

Finally the green haired woman talked 'How is it that you have my gift….a gift I only give once every 50-70 years? HOW DO YOU HAVE MY GIFT!' screamed the green haired woman lunging towards the white haired with crimson tips boy.

Naruto was shocked, what was this woman on about? Does she give out the ability to use mokuton? But how is that possible? It was a bloodline wasn't it? All he needed was answers now, so he quickly caught the woman in a hug, which had shocked her to the core.

Tilting his head a bit to see the woman eye to eye, he started to talk 'look lady it took a certain situation for me to gain mokuton ok, trust me. But why did you say that mokuton was a gift from you?' asked Naruto looking towards the lady in his arms, who had started to calm down.

'but….how…..this is impossible….I had only given my gifts to a few humans before… although only a one of them became well known….hashirama senju….he was a great man who had a heart of gold…how come your energy has a slight feel of his but at the same time is different…tell me now….or I will kill you' said the woman looking into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

Sighing Naruto started to talk about his life's story, as he was taking on of hashirama's advice to him 'follow what your heart tells you' cliché but good advice.

Through the story he had completely forgotten about the red-head girl, who was shocked that there were uzumaki's still alive, but also how two of the nearly extinct clan had made Naruto's life crap since the beginning, but what had made her happy was that he was uzumaki…well at least part uzumaki.

Back to The green haired lady, who had just listened as she heard Naruto's story, it was a tragic thing to hear, although now she truly knows how he had gained her gift, unwrapping Naruto's arms and stepping back a bit, she stared at him for a moment….before smashing a fist straight into his face.

Naruto was shocked; he just got punched in the face by the green haired woman for no reason! What the heck did he do? His question was answered by the grinning woman.

'you pushed my 'goods' against you too much for it to be only a hug' replied the still grinning woman, looking at a shocked Naruto, who was upset he was out of it to remember the feeling of those jugs on his chest….he is sooo going to cry about the missing chance later on.

The woman looked at Naruto and her grin went into a smile 'My name is Gaia, goddess of nature. And this is my new apprentice saya uzumaki' said the now known goddess as she watched Naruto's face go from shock to amazement to a thoughtful face before setting on horror.

Dashing, Naruto grabbed the goddesses feet 'OH PLEASE ALL MIGHTY GODDESS OF NATURE I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR FEELING THE GOODS OF THE UNIVERSE! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I AM SORRY I'M NOT A PERVERT! PLEASE OH GOD HELP ME DON'T BEAT ME UP'! Screamed Naruto while kissing the feet of the goddess, who was silently taking photos of Naruto's behaviour while also cracking up and spilling tears from all the laughing she was doing. Saya was no different as she was on the ground with tears pooling out of her eyes, as she looked at Naruto begging.

This went on for a few minutes with Naruto constantly asking for forgiveness, which Gaia had already given him the moment he told her his story, although she wasn't going to tell Naruto it felt good being pressed like that. Looking back down to Naruto and sweat dropping as he now made a shrine around her feet using some sort of technique and praying to it.

'ok Naruto it's all forgiven, now how would you like to learn how to use your mokuton better and nature sage mode?' asked Gaia looking towards Naruto, who had jumped back up and engulfed the goddess in a 'very' tight hug.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Tha-'Naruto's joy was interrupted by the red-head girl named saya.

'WHAT! Gaia-sama! You said that you were training me! This isn't fair!' said saya pointing at the goddess, as she was promised to be taught true mokuton and nature sage mode.

Gaia looked between the two and smirked, oh this would be fun 'oh I am saya but now Naruto will be your training partner and your new testing dummy' said the goddess while smirking in Naruto's direction, which, was mirrored by saya.

Naruto blinked…. He was sooo fucked if the looks he was getting were something.

Gaia looked at her new student, oh he will be amusing to watch, although she will need to send a message to other gods about him how they had not noticed him she has no clue, What's worse is that he wasn't even the child of prophecy, he was just a regular person…Looks like even god could be wrong….hahaha take that fate! This boy proved you wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter because I had nothing to do, and very bored so yeah enjoy again…**

(6 months later-hidden cave)

**Senpo Mokuton: true several thousand hands**!

Suddenly the cave shook, soon following the cave was shaking, the source? A massive Buddhist with thousands of fists surrounding it in multiple columns. Resting on the head of the Buddhist statue was none other than Naruto otsutsuki.

Naruto was sweating like a pig, the technique took him 6 months to complete, the sage mode only took 2 weeks but what really made the mokuton technique hard, was the core junction of needing to move the wood into the correct position, his many failed attempts made proof of that, unless you wanted a structure of kusami with nine thousand tails, he faintly heard a happy yip but didn't know for sure kusami was very quiet for the past few months.

Training with Gaia and saya was fun for Naruto, he got to outclass saya in nearly everything including gardening, which Gaia forced them to work on as she was Mother Nature and dam she could scare juubi if she tried.

Looking down towards the ground Naruto saw saya and Gaia with open mouths, the technique he had shown was not meant to be taught in six months, it was a technique that would take years to do, although Naruto could have finished it earlier if he had made kagebushins to help him out.

'HEY! GAIA-CHAN, SAYA-CHAN I DID IT! PRETTY COOL HUH? Screamed Naruto down towards the two women on the ground (have a look at the technique and you will see why I need to put caps for them to hear)

Gaia was shocked, it took saya two and a half years to make a quarter of the size Naruto had just produced, and that was over two times the actual size, I mean sure she could create one that's bigger than the planet but she was a freaking GOD who had unlimited energy, but Naruto a HUMAN who had LIMITED energy could create a bigger version of the intended size and looked like he didn't feel the strain from the technique, saya could now make a proper sized Buddhist for the technique but couldn't hold on the technique for more than thirty minutes, although to be fair she could finish any fight if she summoned the Buddhist technique almost instantly.

Looking up towards Naruto she smiled, looks like he finished her training early while saya, who had finished yesterday, finished around the same time as hashirama when learning nature sage mode and Senpo mokuton: true several thousand hands.

Saya was shocked, Naruto only needed six MONTHS to do both sage mode training and Senpo mokuton true several thousand hands training, while she understood the sage mode as he had shown both of them his duo now trio sage modes beforehand, the ultimate wood technique should of taken years to finish and that made her a bit jealous….until Naruto wrapped her in a hug.

'Saya-chan we did it! We finished Gaia-Chans training! Now she has to make us ramen as she promised!' said Naruto holding onto the redhead, who, at this moment began to hug Naruto back as she had gotten used to Naruto's energetic nature.

Gaia simply shook her head, Naruto could only think of his stomach after an achievement like this….he was interesting and fun.

Gaia looked toward the two the uzumaki and otsutsuki both looking at her expectantly while holding their hands out, once again shaking her head, she summoned some wood into a bowl with pure water being placed within the two bowls, soon she grew the noodles and toppings to add onto it, she then heated the bowls up and created two chopsticks for both Naruto and saya. Although the chopsticks weren't needed as both Naruto and saya ate the ramen almost instantaneously when they saw that the cooking part was complete.

Letting out a sigh Naruto fell on his back while placing the wooden bowl next to him, he could hardly wait to show off his new mokuton technique although he also has a new futon, suiton, raiton and Katon technique he would love to show off, oh how madara's face would be if he seen what he had created.

He then felt another presence laid next to him, tilting his head a bit he saw saya looking at him with love. That was another thing he had gained while training. Through the six months he had gotten a very close relationship between both he and saya, to the point of Gaia asking if they wanted her to hold their wedding. That was a comical moment as he imagined his house with all different gods eating at different tables because of the fact that Gaia would be both the one marrying them and being Saya's best maid there. It would be kinda funny seeing a few gods cry and blow their noses…. And talk about the party gifts! He bet there would be like a treasure chest full of ramen!

However saya just turned bright red when Gaia had asked that and then she quickly wrote something on a piece of paper then handed it to Gaia. That little note annoyed me for a few weeks, until I said screw it and I used the rinnegan to see what was on the note, he was shocked at what was written.

'Please do wed us if we choose to'

He swears that he had a heart attack for a few minutes thinking about what tayuya would do to him, he then also heard a growl but choose to ignore it; kusami was probably sleeping or hosting a yoga class again.

After reading the note he had told saya about the CRA and how it had affected him, need to say he was pleading to saya that he wasn't a pervert and he didn't want to accept it, although if he didn't he doubted he would have been able to become very close to saya.

Eventually she had accepted that and agreed to meet with tayuya after her training with kurenai ended in two and a half years.

Hearing a sigh, he looked towards Gaia again to see that she was holding one of his time devil kunai, looking up in interest at her, he watched as she walked towards him with the kunai. Thinking she was going to ask about it he let her move closer. A few seconds after that he found the kunai wedged through his stomach.

He heard saya gasp in fear and looked down…only to see….. nothing, there was nothing there except for his old kunai and a blank piece of paper on the floor….wait that looks like the paper he uses for his time…..devils…..what did she do?

He was cut off from his thoughts by Gaia 'Naruto don't be alarmed ok, what I did was activate your space-time affinity's along with a few others. What I mean by that is when a person is born; they inhabit a special type of energy, a very weak one but still energy. Now normally this is impossible for humans to unlock as it takes a lot of life force to strengthen the affinities, especially yours. Who would have thought that you would have an affinity for space, time, void, death, light and universe affinities? The 6 'uni' affinity's that create, shape, for m and take life. Now while I did unlock your affinities which will allow you to train them, it will take a long time. Well except for space, time and dimensions as your body got used to controlling it while using the time devil. But that still leaves you to Void, Death, light and universe. I will give you a scroll for each and every one of the affinity's so that you may train in them.' With Gaia's speech over, she turned towards saya.

'Now saya, I'm about to unlock your 'uni' affinity's however I know that you only have two. You have space and void. They will be hard to master, however if you do I can guarantee that both you and Naruto will be strong enough to fight and match anything barring a few things ok. Now don't ever get overconfident as this will be hard to train in however you will need to use a seal to help produce effects of your affinity's ok, since Naruto already advanced his due to his blacklight absorbing life force, he will not likely need seals to help him use his 'uni' affinity's' said Gaia while putting a hand on Saya's stomach and forcing a bit of her energy to open the 'uni' elements within.

Saya couldn't help but go into aw at how the elements felt space was endless while void was nothing but everything as well.

Gaia looked towards her two students with a smile, creating two necklaces. The first one held 4 circles with symbols imbedded within them. The symbols were clan symbols; they held the uzumaki, senju, uchiha and the otsutsuki clan symbols. Sending the necklace towards Naruto he gratefully grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around his neck. Gaia returned to Saya's necklace. The single symbol was the uzumaki clans. However that was proven wrong when the otsutsuki symbol was added along with the uzumaki. Saya looked confused for a second, before following Gaia's eyes towards Naruto. Understanding saya smile and placed the necklace on.

Gaia looked at her two students for a bit before slowly disappearing. Seeing their teacher disappearing both Naruto and saya rushed towards her, until they heard her voice 'Naruto and Saya, thank you for being my students. It was a wonderful experience, now remember I will be there to look over you from my palace, so don't think I will leave you both, but this will be the last time I will see you two for a while ok, so don't be crying we will meet again later on.' And with that both Naruto and Saya watched as Gaia disappeared with the wind.

…..

…..

'Well she knows how to go in style' said Naruto breaking the silence with a joke, only to get punched in the arm by Saya.

'Shut up, you just had to ruin sensei's amazing moment didn't you? Jeez Naruto what am I going to do with you' asked Saya shaking her head while trying to look disappointed at Naruto, only to get shocked at his reply.

'Marry me?' said Naruto with a grin on his face, as he watched Saya go into shock at his comeback, it was funny to see. Until he got hit.

Thud…..

'Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww c'mon Saya-chan! I know you think of that! It was on the note you gave Gaia-chan when she made that comment!' said Naruto holding his head which had started to form a massive bump. Thinking Saya was finally calm, he looked up….only to piss himself.

There stood Saya with her hair spreading to 10 'tails' with a crimson glow around her.

He was slowly moving until he heard her voice.

'…..did you look into that note which I had given to Gaia-sensei about how I felt of that comment' asked Saya with an evil grin on her face as she slowly walked towards Naruto with cracks forming under each and every step she took.

Naruto knew he had only one way to survive from this, well two but she would find him sooner or later.

Quickly jumping, Naruto grabbed saya in a hug while also placing his lips on top of her's. He slowly felt the raging red aura disappear from Saya. But before he could end the lip lock, Saya wrapped her arms around his neck brining both him and her closer and into a passionate make out session which had stopped both of them from responding for the next few minutes.

Finally ending their little make out session, both Naruto and Saya looked into each other's eyes and only smiled; soon they were both back to making out.

Guess they will get to konoha later.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own Naruto**

'Time to die traitor!' screamed a voice only to get feel a quick chop to his neck, and with a thud he fell…just like the other fifty shinobi there.

'….I just wanted to go to the toilet' said naruto looking throughout the clearing showing multiple body's all knocked out and ranging from all countries, including his own home and what looked like a similar headband worn by all of them. It's been three years since he had left konoha to learn his new affinities, he still doesn't know why he had shinobi attacking him left right and center, he had even used his sannin traveling rights and got a document signed by the hokage that he was leaving for his own training trip over 3 years ago.

Looking up towards the sky, naruto could only sigh. He missed both tayuya and saya dearly, even though he knew they were also training their affinities and skills together in konoha he seriously didn't know why he had a certain feeling that something was going on.

'Hey kusami-chan do you also got that felling we are missing something big?' asked naruto still looking up at the blue sky above only to feel something pressing against his back.

'hmm I do, however I have a way to make that felling go away, how about a few drinks and a room reservation Hun?' asked kusami, who had stood 5 '8' inches with crimson red hair trailing down her wonderful body and stopping just above her mid back, kusami was in her hanyo form.

Kusami was beautiful, but maybe he just had a thing for red-heads, kusami had beautiful light tanned skin, soft lips, which were normally in a seductive smirk, along with dazzling crimson eyes. Her body was amazing as it wasn't too thin or too big, and it wasn't in an hourglass figure. Her plump breasts were DD sized and were a combination of soft and firm, her ass was amazing it truly was her greatest asset and her mile long legs….just wow. Although she did have some extra appendages, like her fox ears and tail, but she could hide them almost instantly.

Looking back at his three years training trip he gave a short laugh, he really did train to utilize his 'uni' affinities to their max. And Gaia wasn't wrong or lying when she said that it would take him a while to master and perfect and there was also naruto accidently creating a sub 'uni' affinity dimension.

He had almost complete control of dimension's when it came to manipulating it to his needs and wants, his kamui also helped his understanding and growth in that department, however he would only ever use his dimension abilities when he was desperate, which could be never as he was able to knock out and fight jonin while taking a casual walk.

Looking down he saw that kusami was still hugging him. Moving a hand behind her head he started to viciously scratch her ear, which in turn gave him yips and groans. Slipping out of her reach naruto looked down at his cloths and sighed, he really should change his cloths it has been three years since he had decided to change his cloths….maybe he should wear something similar to sage of the six paths sage mode? It did look cool and if he ever did go into that sage mode his cloths wouldn't change much, unless they were already orange or white as it differentiates each time he goes into that mode.

Hearing a huff, he turns back to kusami who was once again getting ready to pounce on him; it was a shock finding that kusami liked him and an even bigger shock that she could go into this form. He still remembers it like it was two years ago…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Oh well who would like to find out how that happened anyway? Grinning he caught kusami in a hug and smothered her in kisses, after finding out that kusami had a hanyo body and that she loved him, he had used his old time devil kunai's to summon his girlfriend's Tayuya, saya, temari and ryuzetsu.

It was a hilarious sight, although tayuya couldn't believe how exactly he had met each of the four other women there.

He told tayuya how he met saya in his nature and mokuton training, which had tayuya and the other three girls were shocked at how he met saya.

Moving on he had to admit that both temari and ryuzetsu were really just lucky finds, while he was traveling he had come across garra being attacked and saved him, which had made him spend a week in suna in which he had gotten close to temari. Garra's face when he found out he and temari was dating was weird, he had just sighed and mumbled 'thank god it wasn't that lazy nara who capture temari's heart' and walked away after giving his blessing to his friend, along with a death threat that was empty when naruto just laughed at him and patted him on the back. When he met temari she was still wearing the same cloths when he had come to visit her, although it fit her well.

Temari had teal eyes and blond hair that was tied into four spiky pigtails. She wore black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. She also had a red sash tied around her waist; she sported fingerless black gloves and wore her forehead protector on her forehead.

When he met ryuzetsu it was after destroying a box that was releasing a load of dark energy, and by dark he meant dark. the box held something evil in it, and he wasn't going to let something like that exist, sooo he may of went into a secret meeting place that held the box and opened a black hole to suck it up into one of his dimensions….before destroying the dimension entirely….he could of just used void release but he needed practice with his dimension element.

A week or two after destroying the box, he met ryuzetsu who had tried to interrogate him and possibly kill him for taking her 'revenge' although that ended when her Edo Tensei'd Muku, who was Ryuzetsu's best friend, and while he could of revived Muku for ryuzetsu, Muku had started to become an ass to ryuzetsu because while he thought he was only going to be revived for a bit, he thought that he might as well as leave ryuzetsu thinking that he was still nice, but at the possibility of being completely alive, he tried to bully her into saying yes, even though she was going to say yes at the start.

After that came the weirdest events naruto had ever seen, ryuzetsu kick Muku in his nuts before lighting him on fire and asking him, naruto, to end the jutsu. After ending the jutsu ryuzetsu was a mess, her best friend and possible lover had tried to get his own life back at any cost, even when naruto had said as a joke that she would have to die for him to be revived.

So naruto being the person he was. Looked after ryuzetsu for a few weeks while also training his 'uni' affinities or more correctly his void affinity, which he made random reality, tears pop up and suck up trees and parts of lakes.

During that time he had gotten close to ryuzetsu and he had to say, she was amazing going from her strong willed nature, to her kind caring personality hidden behind the strong kunoichi. Ryuzetsu's appearance was also dazzling.

Ryuzetsu had waist-length white hair that is covered by white bandana he had given her a week after he met her, and grey eyes with a single circular pattern much like his rinnegan. She wore a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the white bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals. Overall, she was beautiful even when covered up.

When he heard that tayuya had accepted them, he was ecstatic…until they all decided to tease him into obviation. During their stay before they had left back to their own respected area's he needed to have a constant cloud hanging over his head ready to rain cold water on him….it sucked so much.

Looking over his vixen he grinned before tickling her sides while laying her down to the floor, he really did enjoy his time with all his girlfriend's when he had the chance to be with them.

Suddenly naruto felt a ping…a ping that he hoped to never feel, quickly sending kusami a knowing look; she nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Locking onto the ping he disappeared, whoever made that ping happen sure as hell better not be aiming to kill his precious people.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yo another chapter here, so yeah enjoy!**

….

…

'no…...'

Naruto looked around his home, well the remains of it. Looking down into a massive crator he see's mito Namikaze, minato Namikaze and kushina Namikaze fighting six people with the rinnegan, although he could already tell they were nothing but puppets, the piercing were in certain places where the puppet master could send signals for his puppets to follow…..looking around to see if some shinobi were still alive, and spotting a few of shinobi trying to fruitlessly help their buried and killed comrads.

Searching for tayuya's chakra signature, he started to panick, slowly that panic grew. Every metre he was desperately searching for tayuya. Once he hit the villages walls he expanded his senses to half of the elemental nations…..

He couldn't find her…

…

…

…

He couldn't save her….

…..

…..

No….he could save her. But first.

Disappearing with a white flash, he appeared where the namikaze family was fighting….only to shead a tear.

Minato the man who had implanted his seed into his mother, was having his head crushed by one of the bulky puppets.

His mother kushina had a hand through her body…..and was surviving it and definetly all the pain…

And Mito…his once little sister…..was having kusami's chakra being ripped out of her by force…

They might not be family anymore….but he is sure as hell isn't letting those who birthed him die!

Flashing behind the puppet who controlled the Nakara path, he quickly dismembered him from the waist with a powerful wind release kick and sent his body into his kamui dimension, flashing towards the human path he quickly crushed his head and once again sent his body to a different kamui dimension, he wasn't taking any chances here.

Quickly teleporting once again this time behind the path that held his ex-mother he ripped the paths head and single arm off, grabbing kushina and disappearing in a white flash, he quickly appeared with kushina, who was bleeding out. 'don't worry I will save you and the village, after all what man would I be if I couldn't protect my home?' with that Naruto applied his phoenix style medical jutsu to kushina. Watching the wound close up, he summoned a kagebushin to continue with the healing.

Appearing behind minato's path he shoved both hands into the paths chest before ripping it in half, which released minato, and this time sending a kagebushin to take him to saftly, Naruto focused on the last two paths, one of which had his ex-sister.

Flashing towards Mito, he quickly kneed the petra path in the head, which caused it to explode, and once again using kamui, he sent the body into another dimension. Turning just in time to watch as the deva path touched his shoulder slightly and send him flying away from mito.

Trying to stand up, Naruto realises that it felt like he was training with gravity seals again, looking up at the deva path he staired at the blank rinnegan eyes. 'what did you do' asked Naruto standing up a lot slower than he originally thought he would take.

'I have made gravity affect your body at over 500x the original weight, now you are nothing but an ant compared to a god, and I shall prove that by extracting both yin and yang chakra from you and your sister' with that the deva path dashed straight towards Naruto, only to feel a fist in his gut, looking down he saw that Naruto had dashed right up to him and slammed his hand into his gut.

Flying backwards with spit flying out of his mouth, he quickly formed a handseal and absorbed the abilities of his old paths, only to get interrupted halfway with Naruto delivering multi-rappid gut punch, before spinning on his heal and kicking him up off the ground and finishing off with a spin kick.

!SMASH!

Naruto looked at the cliff face as he sent the deva path flying, although the deva path might have the other paths now since he felt a pull in his kamui dimensions. Flashing over to mito, he quickly picked her up and flashed to his ex-parents, who were starting to gain their barings.

Flashing a small smile Naruto placed mito's body inbetween the two parents. 'she will be ok, just a little drained ok, now I'm going to finish this fight ok' with that Naruto flashed away missing the thank you he gained from both parents, who were holding mito close.

Appearing back in the clearing, he stood straight as he staired at the path in front of him.

'I see that you managed to gain two other paths, I believe the asura path and petra path, looks like I will have to break through that hard shell don't i?' asked Naruto before disappearing once again, already used to the restrictions the deva path placed on him.

Ok the deva path was worried now, he couldn't keep up with the speed, even with his rinnegan active, soon he felt a knee to the gut, which sent him flying away only to be caught by the ankle and thrown down towards the ground, forming a massive creator where he had landed, this was not looking go-' rip.

Naruto looked down to the dead deva path body, it was a disepointment of a battle. Grabbing a black rod, he searched for the chakra signature and with that he sent a clone after it.

Walking towards the middle of the creator he placed his hands in a prayer like fashion. Pooling his chakra into the technique, he activated his rinnegan.

**Gedo: Art of rinne rebirth**!

Screaming out, Naruto summoned the king of hell.

Soon all those shinobi alive could only watch in shock as many spirits flew out of the beings mouth and entered the dead shinobi bodies. Soon coughing could be heard, followed by moving debris. Soon shinobi left right and centre started to move and stand up.

When most shinobi were up they watched as Naruto otsutsuki brought everyone who had died due to Akatsuki back to life, soon the previous jinchuuriki appeared along with jiraiya and many others.

Gasping as he let the technique end, Naruto fell to the ground, also getting memories of making pein, now known as nagato and konan believe in him.

Expecting the ground to great his face, he was shocked when someone held him up. Looking up a bit he says jiraiya smiling proudly at him. 'You said to me that you would reach peace….now I really believe you' with that said jiraiya picked up Naruto and placed him on his back.

'Let's get you out of this creator, while you regain some chakra' said jiraiya carrying Naruto out of the massive crater he was fighting in.

Soon both Naruto and jiraiya appeared at the rim of the used to be village, looking at the village where he was born, Naruto stood up off jiraiya's back, he was probably going to run out of energy after this, but it was for his home.

'Hey ero-sennin…I'm going to pass out after this ok. When I do I want you to find tayuya and bring her to me. You won't be able to miss her. She has red-hair in a similar way to kushina and has pail skin. If that doesn't work just say that I'm fine ok and that I'm going to be where ever I am. Please do that for me' asked Naruto looking up towards the man, who had given a nod in return. Smiling a bit, Naruto activated nature sennin mode.

**Mokuton: resurfacing planet!**

Soon people were watching as hundreds of thousands of tree roots started to clear the crater out.

Holding his hands out wide he called his next technique.

**Onmyonton: Creation of all things!**

Soon the crater started to fill with fertilised land and pure clean water streams.

Wiping his head a bit, and flicking off the small amount of sweat he had on his forehead, he placed his hands in a prayer formation.

**Senpo: mokuton four pillar house technique!**

The revived shinobi started to look around for a bit, expecting something massive; however they didn't see anything cool for a few moments. Instead they felt the ground tremble. Soon multiple roots flew out of the ground, forming houses left right and centre; he then manipulated the wood to make the gates around konoha stronger and taller.

Coughing a bit, Naruto was running on empty. While he had buuji levels and full control, he was wasting a lot of energy on his techniques, especially the Creation of all things.

Pulling himself together, Naruto started to pour chakra out.

**Mokuton: Nativity of a World of Trees!**

And with that the familiar rumble shacked the ground, then millions by millions of trees started to grow, replacing dead trees and damaged ones which had come from pains attack.

Looking at jiraiya with a thumb up, naruto fell forwards and passed out.

It will be a while until he wakes up again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy. Also I do not own ****any**** anime characters from different shows, although I do own the 'time devil' so yeah enjoy again.**

'I feel so peaceful….must be because I'm knocked out huh' said Naruto floating with many building like he had seen when in the techno world surrounding him. Floating towards a window, he looked at his reflection.

There stood his reflection. Let's see, shoulder length spike White hair with crimson tips? Check, sun kissed skin he gained from his training? Check, cerulean blue eyes? Yep.

Looking at his cloths he huffed, he should really change, so why not?

Snapping his fingers he watched as his cloths changed. He now wore a long red sleeved shirt under a black vest jacket, which had all the buuji names around a rinnegan and tomoe around the buuji's names. Looking at his hands, he watched as black gloves with a red underhand colour appeared and took its place on his hands.

Moving down to his legs he watched as his former pants changed into red anbu pants with black shinobi sandals without the toe opened. Looking at himself again, he noticed he had forgotten a few things.

Snapping his fingers again, he watched as black arm guards (anbu arm guards) appeared on top of his red long sleeve shirt and white bandages wrapped around his thighs, and a ninja equipment pouch appeared and attached itself just above the bandages.

Looking back up to his face, he tilted his head. Didn't he have sun kissed skin and he was pretty sure he didn't have a maniac grin on his face.

Deciding to pull some faces, he watched as his mirror image just hold onto the same manic smile and laugh while he did the faces. Shrugging he poked the window.

Crack…oh that doesn't sound good.

Crack, crack, crack….oh shit if this blows up his brain or something he is sooo getting kusami on his ass again.

Not paying attention he missed the copy of him grin even more, before he walked out of the mirror and stood in front of Naruto.

'Thank you for releasing me. Now I'm just going to kill you and take your body ok?' and with that the Cnaruto (copy Naruto) bisected the real Naruto with a pitch black katana he created. Cnaruto could only smile, sure this fool hadn't trained in the spiritual arts at all, but he was certain he was stronger than a normal human (can't learn anything with Ki involved only spiritual, and he just awoke when Naruto entered this part of mindscape)

Looking down his jaw dropped, he was watching as Naruto's bisected body come back together. Soon Naruto was back up and looked straight at Cnaruto.

Naruto seriously couldn't believe what had happened; he just got bisected by his own copy! What the actual fuck! I mean sure he heals nearly anything and can revive himself, but it still hurt dammit!

Looking up towards his clone he shook his fist 'Hey what's your problem you asshole! I was busy thinking! I bet you sooo want your ass kick isn't that right dattebayo!' said Naruto pointing a finger at the pure white version of him.

Cnaruto just blinked, well it seems that this human wasn't so weak after all; maybe he had overlooked his spiritual technique and missed a self-healing technique. Getting out of his thoughts Cnaruto looked at Naruto and pointed his sword at him.

'Don't know what spiritual technique you just did was, but I will kill you and take control of your body, and what's worse is that you don't even have your zanpakuto out. For that I will kill you!' with that Cnaruto dashed at Naruto, who just tilted his head to the left, what the hell was he on about?

Watching Cnaruto come closer Naruto just struck one hand out and waited for the sword to strike. However he was slightly surprised when he saw his clone channel spiritual energy outside of his body. He only managed to learn to control it inside his body only a little bit, but his Ki training was a bit ahead to where he was able to summon his Ki easily enough but could only use it to fly at half his running speed (which is like the speed of sound if he went as fast as he could). But his clone was using the spiritual part of chakra like he was made from it.

**Kagetensio!** Screamed his clone as he shot a massive beam of pure darkness at him, ok that was really cool… maybe he could ask the clone to teach him that later on.

Summoning his Dragon archfiend blade, he held the tip towards the sky, waiting for the attack to come closer; he waited until it was just a metre ahead of him. Brining down his sword he watched as the dark energy attack split passed him in two different directions, which had hit some buildings behind him. Still behind the energy attack he couldn't see Cnaruto's face, which was pure unadulterated shock.

Cnaruto watched as the shadow piercer split in half and when in two directions…it isn't possible! This human split his attack in two! **Without** his zanpakuto and spiritual energy to help him! This was impossible! And what was worse was the fact he wasn't using anything other than a regular sword and he was doing it with one hand! He needed to kill the man fast!

Dashing towards the human version of him he lunged his sword forward and watched as the blade was caught in the bare hand of Naruto, looking towards his eyes, he fell asleep.

Two crimson orbs were spinning in Naruto's eyes while looking at his clone. He needed to figure out what was going on.

Picking up his clone, he teleported and landed on top of a sky scraper. Placing a few gravity seals on him and then Holding his hands in a ram seal, he deactivated is sharingan induced sleep. Watching carefully as the clone woke up.

Cnaruto only tilted his head to the right as he couldn't move his body and stared at the human him with a blank face. How in the world did he do all that he did? He couldn't feel any spiritual energy going out of him or through him.

Naruto sat down after making sure his clone couldn't move and looked right at him.

'So how about an introduction, names Naruto Otsutsuki nice to meet you' said Naruto still looking at his clone.

Seeing how this was going, the clone decided to talk 'Naruto Otsutsuki? I thought our parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki? So why do you call yourself Otsutsuki? Never mind, my name is…well I don't have one, but I am a hollow which you should have already known since I'm sure your zanpakuto told you of me' said hollow as he stared up at Naruto, who had his head in a tilt. Was his human stupid or something?

Naruto only kept looking down on his hollow with a tilt of his head, he had no clue what a zanpakuto was or what he meant by knowing what he was. So seeing as he could get some answers, he asked 'ok so first up, what's a zanpakuto. Second what's a hollow? And third what do you mean by I already should know that you were here, this is my first time being here and I think it's only because I got chakra exhaustion I went here.' Said Naruto looking at his clone, whose eyes blinked a few times before opening in shock, for what reason? Naruto doesn't know.

Hollow only could blink and stare; this was his first time here? He hadn't met his zanpakuto? He didn't know what he was? How the hell did he lose! He was fighting someone with no knowledge of the spiritual world! It was impossible. But seeing as how he was pretty much stuck he complied with Naruto's question.

'A zanpakuto is your spirit manifested into a sword; the sword is a sentient being that helps train the Shinigami in spiritual arts. Next is a hollow, me a dark manifestation of a soul, yours to be precise. However it seems that I wasn't the only one to be born from your previous hatred. And third, your zanpakuto should of told you about the spiritual world and about hollows when you finally achieve shikai or 'inner release'. Which is gained by hearing your zanpakuto telling his/her name, so tell me Naruto Otsutsuki can you hear that name?' asked the hollow as he was staring at Naruto.

Looking down, Naruto only smiled 'You were just like dark Naruto. Just upset about how unfair everything was, he helped me become who I was. Without him I would of broken early in life. You however also do it. If you are a part of my soul I can't deny you any more than kusami when she tried to take control of me at a young age. But like what I said to kusami years ago' at this Naruto released the gravity seals and held his hand out to the hollow before him. 'Do you want to be friends' said Naruto with a grin spreading along his face, only to watch as his hollow was gapping at him. Seriously? This guy, who he was attempting to kill and take over, wanted to be friends?

'Why not, but you will have to get some spiritual and hollow training from me, so that you are not weak when you meet your zanpakuto got it' said hollow with a grin as he was thinking the most difficult training course he could think of.

While the hollow was thinking of a training regime he missed Naruto shaking his head with a smile, he managed to go through any training course with a smile and managed to do it for hours before getting bored and doing something else, even kusami got annoyed he mastered demonic energy or yokai as she called it. Although he now started to produce his own yokai reserves when he accidently absorbed a bit of kusami when he was first getting used to his black light, which in turn made him create yokai circular system which was almost the exact same as his chakra, just a lot more potent and controlled although he couldn't create any attacks as the yokai hasn't settled upon which element or ability it wants, so its currently useless except for augmenting his strength and speed which to him was useless.

Naruto looked down towards his gloved hand, which had started to become see through. Looking towards his hollow for an explanation. His hollow simply waved him off.

'You're waking up' said the hollow as he waved a bit as Naruto started to become transparent.

Nodding Naruto looked around again and started to change the sky scrapers into a large forest with a decently large house right next to a lake. Getting a feel to where he was before he left, he waved at his hollow and finally disappeared, leaving a shocked hollow as he looked at his new home.


	29. Chapter 29

**OK! I really feel excited for what I have planned later on for the dimension hopping and I am sooooo energised (physically and mentally) so speed round! I'm going to try post 2-3 chapters before the day is over! So READY, SET, GO!**

'_Ack what happened to me?' _asked Naruto as he looked around… only to see a smoking lot. Looking down towards his own body, well what was left of his body?

He only had his chest, neck, head and his right arm…did someone gets a little excited with a sword or something?

Looking around he saw a corpse sprawled on a piece or debris, using his space manipulation he brought the body over to him. Shoving a hand into hit, he started to absorb the body, when he was done he looked through the memories and went into shock….How, Why did they do this?

(Memory sequence)

'_Akatsuki is at war with every nation' said the fourth hokage as he looked at the shinobi council._

_Shikaku Nara, the shinobi who had absorbed, stood up. 'But what are we going to do about this! We have seen what Akatsuki could do, and that was just the __Figure head__! And now we have Madara Uchiha himself starting a war against everyone! This is from a man who is well past his hundreds and single handily created an army of zetsu's and he is after the only remaining jinchuuriki which happen to be Bee from kumo and both Naruto Otsutsuki and Mito Namikaze! How are we getting out of this mess' said shikaku Nara as he watched the hokage with a sharp look, this was not the time to be lazy it was time to protect their home._

_Minato looked at his council and thought. It would be easier if there was only two jinchuuriki instead of three; however that would require one of the current jinchuuriki to die to move their beast…. He knew what he was going to do._

'_Shikaku nara, get a team together to get the sealed Naruto's body and bring it here. We are transferring kyuubi into Mito so she can use the full power of the beast. Also someone get jiraiya to help with the sealing, I will get Mito myself, now get moving' said minato looking at his council. But before he hirashined away he heard shikaku speak again._

'_Are you sure hokage-sama…? After all that he has done for the village and your own family if I remember seeing' asked shikaku, who stared straight at his kage. If it weren't for Naruto minato Mito and kushina would have been dead, along with 95% of konoha's shinobi's after pain's attack._

_Minato let out a sigh. He really didn't want to do this, but at the possibility that Mito was not strong enough to fight madara was just too much, he knew that with the Namikaze family working together madara would be defeated at the end of it. And then Naruto's sacrifice could be known. 'Yes I know…but we need Mito to control kyuubi's full power and while Naruto is indeed powerful…he hasn't shown any skills in controlling kyuubi. So while his strength has given him SSS-rank in the bingo books, kyuubi's power easily beats that and since mito managed to control 4 tails, she could very well control kyuubi entirely with my and kushina's help. Now get back to work… also put more knockout seals on Naruto's left arm. Since I have only seen him absorb blood with his right, he might also absorb the sealing if it's on his right arm. Dismiss' with that minato hirashined away getting his daughter ready._

_(_Memory sequence end)

'…..no….no….kusami….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' screamed Naruto as he stood up flaring his power towards the sky, creating a white light with a golden and red energy mixed within the light which pierced the pitch black clouds and brought forth some light shining on him from above.

'I gotta know what's going on first, but I swear if kusami die's due to mito dying he was sure as hell going to summon the death god to challenge him for kusami.

Grabbing his head he fell to his knees. He watched as events flew by his head, the revival of the real madara, the fake madara being reviled to be obito uchiha, mito in full buuji modo with both satsuki and sasuke uchiha with eternal mangekyo sharingan (satsuki is same as sasuke) madara explaining project Tsukuyomi, juubi's revival and then the revived hokage appearing, then the buuji bomb that killed shikaku nara, inoichi yamanaka and Aoi, the mizukage's personal assistant and friend.

Standing up and stretching his senses out he felt thousands of signatures around a much larger signature, although he also felt two other signatures on top of the large on.

'_I only get one shot at this, if this seriously is the juubi then I need to seal it….and since I'm the only one that won't die instantly or lose control of it, I'm going to need to seal it inside me….well this is going to suck'_ thought Naruto as he tensed all of his muscles. And with a slight bend of the knees he disappeared. No wavering wind, no sonic boom, no nothing…..until all the ground he previously occupied exploded and created a small valley under his feat.

(Battlefield)

Madara looked around him and could honestly say he was bored. He honestly expected a better fight or actually any fight that got him involved. He sighed as he continued watching the juubi cause hell on the weak shinobi before him. Even hashirama couldn't fight him as he was protecting the weak shinobi, and while he might consider hashirama a friend he was getting annoyed that he couldn't fight him.

But what also disappointed him was the fact that one particular shinobi wasn't in the crowd at all…I wonder what happened to little Naruto. From what he heard from obito. Naruto single-handedly stopped the uzumaki child he had gifted with his rinnegan in a few minutes before re-creating the hidden leaf village and then disappearing. Although he could feel the entire kyuubi within Mito, thinking that Naruto might have been killed so Mito could have the kyuubi's full power…. And still she couldn't compete with Naruto without his bloodlines or abilities helping him. Although he might need to speed up his revival and becoming juubi's jinchuuriki a bit faster than planned, so with a glance at obito, he acted.

Moving his hands through various handsigns he looked at obito with his rinnegan.

**Kotoamatsukami!** Screamed madara forcing obito to slowly start the handsigns needed to revive madara. Even though he had a rinnegan, it was no match to madara's two rinnegan.

Down below in the large crowd of shinobi. Shisui uchiha was shocked, madara uchiha had just used his ultimate genjutsu without it being one of his mangekyo abilities, well he thinks since the only recorded mangekyo ability madara showed was susanno.

Shisui wasn't the only shocked one, most of the last uchiha stood there gapping. If madara had that power they were doomed. Now he had two means of controlling them. The first was project Tsukuyomi and now he had Kotoamatsukami, they were doomed. However what scared them more was what obito said at that moment.

**Gedo: art of rinne rebirth**!

The shinobi could only look helplessly as they watched as madara's cracks disappear and as obito slowly started to die, however they also noticed that madara's rinnegan shattered, however that was fixed when he ripped out both of obito's eyes and placed them within his eye sockets.

Madara opened his eyes and grinned slightly, oh he forgot the feeling of his blood flowing and pumping and all the adrenalin was intoxicating to him.

Snapping his fingers a zetsu had appeared.

'Go get me my other rinnegan eye, I have absorbed the kamui power out of obito's eye already' said madara looking down at all the shinobi who were shaking in fear. Looking down at his feet and seeing juubi's head, he grinned. Oh he was going to enjoy fighting after this.

Slamming his hand down on top of juubi's head, a sealing matrix had appeared all around the beast, and before long the beast slowly started to be absorbed by him, however he noticed that some of the beast's energy started to split off and become a large tree which was growing at a rapid rate.

The shinobi could only watch as the man who rivaled hashirama absorbs the juubi or more accurately seal the juubi into him. They were screwed it was no simpler than that.

The three reanimated hokage looked up at the new juubi host with some resolve. Hashirama and tobirama knew that they couldn't match up to madara now all by them… what was worse that naruto wasn't here. Hashirama and Tobirama knew that when they teamed up with naruto they could probably rip the juubi out of madara, but that was if they were in top shape… hashirama was wedged into the ground without his sage mode activated as madara quickly absorbed it as soon as he started absorbing the juubi and tobirama was also being held down by multiple black rods. Hiruzen however was stuck protecting many shinobi from a few zetsu's with multiple summons. And minato was with kushina guarding even more shinobi from the juubi summons.

Mito, sasuke, satsuki and toki, who had gotten taught hashirama's senjutsu during a secret reanimation meeting held by tsunade. (Incomplete as not Gaia training) as the four stood together they were all looking up at the birth of the new rikudou sennin.

Mito looked towards sasuke with determination in her eyes 'sasuke I will power up a Futon rasenshuriken and you send some amaratsu into it ok' said mito, as she spent a lot of the three years trying with jiraiya to copy naruto's original attack and only finally getting it after toad sage mode training, hell her father couldn't even use the Futon: rasenshuriken as he hadn't perfected sage mode, neither jiraiya as he needed both toads to help him.

Sasuke nodded it could damage madara enough so that he could seal the juubi into himself and satsuki, so that they can gain the final stage of the sharingan… the Eternal rinnegan or juubi's eye after they once again trade eyes after getting some of juubi's chakra.

Satsuki and toki also started to plan an attack. 'ok while you two do that me and toki here will make a flaming barrier around madara' said satsuki as she started to pour chakra into her next jutsu, feeling toki also start to pour chakra, they both got ready to start the attack only to be smashed away from each other, soon followed by sasuke and mito.

All four of them looked up…and was shocked at what they saw.

There stood madara. He had dark red hair and grey-colored skin he wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots. On top of that he had a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. Grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a Protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the rikudou sennin.

Madara looked at the four with nothing but boredom. Before smirking a little bit.

'I now need some test subjects to destroy…you will do.'

With that madara appeared behind Mito and delivered a bone shattering kick towards the spine, sending the Namikaze into a rock face. Turning to sasuke, madara watched as sasuke charged at him with his sword…guess orochimaru taught him as like naruto he could see hundreds of flaws in his style. Ducking over a slash, then back flipping madara landed on his feet in a crouch position while sasuke hacked at his after image, not realizing that it was only an image of him before he jumped away. Sensing someone behind him he tilted his head to the right and watched as satsuki charged passed him with a chidori.

Smirking he threw his left arm up and smashed his fist into her gut as she went passed him, causing her to fly up into the air, before dropping and clutching her stomach in pain. Madara won't ever admit it but that was some payback for what she did to his friend.

Spinning around he grabbed toki's arm and threw it out of her shoulder joint and delivered a knee strike to the gut. Once again watching as she too fell to the ground. Disappearing behind sasuke, who had tried to prepare a chidori when he was standing still? He delivered a furious combo to his back. Left hook to the ribs threw him up a bit then a right hook sent him a little bit higher, then madara grabbed his right ankle and slammed him down into the ground. Then before sasuke knew it, he started to spin at an insane rate before being propelled into the same rock face as Mito.

Looking up at the moon, he decided to activate his plan, as fighting small ants wasn't very amusing or entertaining especially when they gave up after a few hits.

Floating up while watching the fighting going down between his juubi summons, zetsu clones and the shinobi alliance he decided to end this fight.

Before anyone knew what was going on most of them were blasted from invisible attacks. Although Most of the attacks just paralyzed them and stopped them from moving anything but their eyes.

Madara watched with a grin on his face as he slowly floated up towards the moon. While floating he caught an object that one of the zetsu through and his grin widened even further.

It was his other rinnegan.

Placing a hand over obito's sharingan, he yanked it out and quickly replaced it with his original rinnegan. While changing his eye, he felt 4 strong surges of power down below; he was shocked when he saw Mito, sasuke, toki and satsuki with sun and moon emblems on their hands.

Looking at Mito, he saw that her hair was still glowing golden and had a similar design as her previous form (kyuubi chakra mode) however this one had a different design.

She wore a full black body suit which had a glowing orange circle where her stomach was and six gold magatama around the top of the body suit. On top of that was a jacket similar to her father's hokage jacket, however instead of 'fourth hokage' written on the back, there was a rinnegan above nine magatamas.

He also noticed that instead of her skin being golden it returned back to its light tan coloring.

Sasuke and satsuki hadn't changed much, although both of them somehow unlocked one rinnegan in one of their eyes. For sasuke it was his left and for satsuki it was her right.

Toki however just had a similar jacket to Mito, only colored in green chakra.

Looking at them with a grin, he decided he wanted to fight a little bit, so going down from the moon; he stuck a hand forward with a 'come here' taunt, which they went for.

Oh yes this would indeed be interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo! Hey guys speed round still going and I only have 3 hours left before midnight here, sooo let's go!**

Disappointment… that was what madara summed up his battle between the sage's sons reincarnations. Even though he was also one of his son's reincarnations.

The four of them barely left a scratch on him, however that could be from his training with Naruto, if he didn't actually train with Naruto he would doubt he would come out of that fight unscaled, hell he might of even had trouble to a point of listening to a random thought of absorbing the tree the juubi created.

Kicking the body of Mito Namikaze away from him, he looked back up to the sky and started to float. There was no more point in fighting as it was too easy.

However just as he was near the required height he felt it….a massive wave of energy that not even the juubi or he could compare to….could it be that…..

His answer was questioned with a fist breaking his jaw and sending him plummeting at Mach 3 speeds.

Everyone gaped. There stood the only man in history to gain SSS-ranking.

Naruto otsutsuki…

Although this Naruto wore something different (what he wears when he met his hollow).

Naruto looked down at the carnage and blinked. There was shinobi fighting creatures that resembled the juubi from what he reviewed from shikaku's memories. Looking for madara he let a small tear out, while Naruto was training with the senju and uchiha family he got really close to them, although for some reason madara was his favourite as a kid, and to see the true colours of that man you adore is not something good.

However when madara looked up at Naruto, he had a full blown grin on his face, as he quickly healed his jaw; he appeared a good distance away from his friend.

'Naruto Otsutsuki… you have no idea how long I have waited for this battle… however before we begin I will say this. To me you will always be my friend as not only you fixed my friendship between hashirama but you also had given me time with my brother. However now that that's out of the way, the world now rests on your shoulders. Whose peace is correct Naruto? Mine or yours?' asked madara looking at Naruto with a grin.

Naruto laughed a little. No matter what madara was and will be his friend…until the battle is finished however he is his enemy. A mad man who is trying to control everyone in an illusion.

'Well madara guess this is god by as I will defeat you… to bring peace to this world like the sage of the six paths before me.' Said Naruto before vanishing.

Madara was shocked. He could only see the direction of the air change. He could not see or sense Naruto at all. But he could feel a hand through his gut.

'Ahh!' screamed madara while coughing a large glob of blood on Naruto's clothing as he gripped Naruto's black jacket. How was Naruto this strong? Sure he felt the power but… it was impossible! He was juubi's jinchuuriki! How was this happening! Soon he felt himself being thrown through the tree that the juubi had grown.

Looking up madara looked at Naruto simply floating in his position, this was not possible! This fight only lasted 10 seconds! What was going on!

Dashing towards Naruto with a hole through his gut, he sent him new invisible clones who he had called 'limbo' towards Naruto. Expecting Naruto to not notice them, he was shocked when he simply absorbed them into him.

Summoning his susanno arm he sent it towards Naruto only for Naruto to flick the susanno hand away and deliver a full powered raiton attack to his back.

Dropping from the sky, madara whished he was a reanimation again. He could feel the hole through the gut killing him already, and when he tried to make himself intangible with kamui he still got a raiton attack to the back!

Looking towards his left, he saw a root connected to the big tree. Listening to a though of his, he grabbed the root and started to absorb it… Oh god… why didn't he do this before!

Looking at the dead root in his hand, he looked at his wounds and teleported towards Naruto aiming for a stick to Naruto's head; he knew Naruto couldn't avoid this attack it was simply too fast…

Naruto blinked and looked at madara aiming for a punch… and sweat dropped, seriously? Was it him or was all his fights nowadays getting to easy? Maybe he should place more seals on him…yeah he might as well.

Punching madara straight in the face, he watched as the uchiha flew through the air and destroyed the rest of the dried up tree. Although what he saw next was kinda weird.

Madara couldn't believe it… he was no match for Naruto at all! This is not possible! Sure the kid was strong but back then both madara and hashirama could defeat him….right or was he holding back….Dammit! What is wrong with this kid!

Before madara could ponder even further he heard something behind him. Looking back he saw black zetsu.

Madara looked at zetsu and frowned he didn't know why bu-

Clink….

Madara looked down and saw black zetsu with his hand through his chest….where his heart should be.

'WH-why…. You were my own wi-will….so-so why d-d-did yo-you do t-th-this' asked madara as he watched as zetsu forced his body into the sky.

'Hahaha oh you think I was your will? No madara I wasn't. I was my kaa-chans will.' With that zetsu forced madara's head up and watched as the moon turned blood red with rings like the rinnegan appear, before 9 sharingan tomoe also appeared on the rings.

Naruto was watching this go about with a tilt of his head. Seriously? Madara was doing this while in a battle? What was he- what the fuck'! Did madara turn into a chick! Holy sht! Was madara hidden behind an unbreakable genjutsu? If so, that asshole! He would have seriously tapped that! If he knew her before meeting tayuya and his girlfriends! Wait never mind forget that. He was talking about a previous dude…ok never mind madara was plummeting while a hot chick was in his place.

Kaguya otsutsuki a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya has extremely long, sweeping white hair that went down to her feet. The most noticeable were two horns which stuck out from her head. Kaguya seemed to possess the byakugan, and also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of red lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Kaguya Stared blankly at naruto as she took in her surroundings from her byakugan.

Looking down towards her arm, where zetsu rested she absorbed him into herself, thus giving her memories about the world. After a few moments kaguya looked up towards naruto.

'so you are the one that managed to defeat this 'madara' character with almost no effort, however I cannot sense your energy very well compared to this 'madara' however I will now kill you and drain every last drop of chakra you own.' With that kaguya dashed towards naruto expecting an easy win, she was surprised when naruto just grabbed her hand and crushed it causing her to wince. Throwing her other hand forward and causing a large wave of lighting to pierce naruto, she was surprised to see his face…. The reason is because he didn't do anything to show pain, not even a flinch.

'Ya know, your kinda weak' said naruto who pelted her across the clearing and dashed after her and started to throw fist after fist.

If both kaguya and Naruto looked down they would see shinobi all across the world cheering naruto on. The kage were slowly recuperating from their fights with the juubi spawns, and were just watching the fight between Gods.

While fighting, naruto noticed that kaguya started to get better as the fight went on. Throwing his hands forward he fired multiple water dragons and lightning shots at kaguya, who had started to use her powers to full use.

For the next few hours intense fighting could be heard coming from both naruto and kaguya, who were now at equal level since kaguya started to match naruto blow for blow.

'Graaaahhh' shouted naruto as he delivered a rasengan towards Kaguya's stomach and sent her flying down below. The once dead battlefield had changed into a canyon due to the intenseness of the fight.

'Gah!' screamed kaguya as she got the spiraling ball of doom to her stomach, ripping her kimono for the millionth time during the fight. Latching onto naruto's arm kaguya ripped the opposing limb off and disappeared away from him only to duck under a leg kick that was aimed for the head. Dashing away once again. Both naruto and kaguya stood opposite sides from each other. Not willing to show any signs of exhaustion.

Kaguya stood with 6 truth seeking balls that she had created early on during the fight, while holding a spiraling truth ball in her hand.

Naruto on the other hand had only one truth seeking ball, and that was in his hand in the shape of a rasenshuriken….. Before it turned back into a regular truth seeking ball and disappeared.

Falling to his knee, naruto looked up as kaguya limped up to him holding a truth seeking ball that was aimed at him.

Kaguya looked at naruto with a blank expression, although there was the slightest bit of respect in her eyes. 'Naruto… while this has been fun, I must absorb you now.' With that said kaguya went up to naruto ready to drain him dry of his chakra…only to realize he wasn't on the ground. Tilting her head up she saw him place one of his hands down on her back. This sent her into the ground.

'Ha…ha….ha…..sorry Kaguya….but….I won't let you…..you….. Break the peace…. That has….. Been gained… so… I'm sealing you within me….' With that naruto placed his hands on Kaguya's back and slowly sealed her within him. After the sealing was done, he fell backwards on his back, looking up at the sky which had sun shining through the destroyed battle grounds. Soon he heard foot prints and a lot of screaming.

Lifting his head up, he saw something he couldn't help but smile at, it was his lovers. All four of them, although it was a pain to get kusami free from Mito during his fight with kaguya, he managed.

'Naruto-Kun!' screamed the four girls, with tayuya being the loudest. He laughed when all four of his girls jumped on him…until he started to feel his ribs cracking.

'hey girls….how has it been?' asked naruto as he slowly stood up and used both saya and ryuzetsu as something to hold him up while he walked with them towards the large crowd of shinobi.

'Fine, but I missed you' said tayuya, as she sent him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking in line with his girlfriends. He got the same answer from all four of them.

While naruto was getting closer and closer to the shinobi group in front of him, he started to feel like he was breaking into pieces. Looking down he saw his body was disappearing!

'AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! MY BODY IS DISAPPEARING!' screamed naruto while the rest of his body started to also disappear.

Seeing this all four of his girlfriends tried to help him, only for him to disappear with the wind…. At this the four girls broke down, they had finally found their boyfriend and then lost him…

Tayuya and saya couldn't help but scream out his name, in a vague attempt for him to come back, while ryuzetsu tried to feel his presents any ware near her, and temari just slammed a fist into the ground. When the rest of the shinobi alliance found them, they too started to tear when they heard what had happened to naruto...

It was a sad and happy day for the elemental nations.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey people it is time for the first dimension jump! Enjoy.**

'Um where the hell am I dattebayo' asked Naruto while looking around, he really didn't expect to hear someone.

'How would I know' asked kaguya, who had taken to living in kusami's previous house as she was now stuck there.

'Ahhhhhh! Kaguya! How are yo- oh right sealed you in me' said Naruto slapping his forehead at forgetting that little fact.

'Yes how you say, you 'sealed' me within you. Although I have to admit your mindscape is a lot better than the moon.' Stated kaguya as she was testing the bed in her new home.

'yeah I guess my mindscape would be really good, I designed it for kusami…but since you are in there now ill change it up a bit later, ok' said Naruto while giving kaguya a little smile within his mind.

'Thank you then' replied kaguya while still lying on the bed. Deciding she was comfortable enough she went to sleep.

Hearing light snores from his mind, Naruto sweat dropped. Didn't he and she have like a massive fight to the death a few hours ago? OH SHIT! He isn't in the elemental nations! Wait! My space time powers! Hahaha I am a genius!

With that came the many failed attempts of Naruto trying to teleport back to the elemental nations, only to hear kusami's grumbles when he was in the techno world.

(Flashback)

'**Naruto, I must also tell you about the dimension seals the sage put up for the elemental nations. When the sage put his seals up He made a certain rule with the seals he created. The rule is that when dimension hopping you need to finding a seal or 'key' to travel between different dimensions even to ones you have been to before.' Said 'kurama'**

(Flashback end)

'Ahh dammit! I have to find the 'key' to get out of here! Dammit again!' said Naruto while shaking his fist towards the sky.

'Sigh…..hopefully kusami and the girls will be fine….ok might as well look around.' Mumbled Naruto as he started to walk towards a random direction.

Vrooooooooooom! Vrooooooooooom Vrooooooooooom

Looking towards his left he saw a 'bus' similar to the ones he had seen in the techno world….oh crap all his CD's and Movies! Dammit I can't get them now…..wait reverse summon! Ha-ha and tayuya said I'm too obsessed with my stuff, ha! I was only obsessed with finishing my time devil.

Looking at the bus, he watched as the bus doors spread out and opened, showing a man sitting behind the wheel….cool he had glowing eyes.

The man turned towards Naruto with a grin. 'Hey kid…..do you want a lift to yokai academy?' asked the man as he moved his hand out towards the bus that had about three other students.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as he seriously had no idea what to do. So deciding to do the opposite of what kaguya mentioned to him, he walked up to the bus. 'Sure, thanks for the lift, but I don't even have a registry for yokai academy.' Said Naruto laughing a little bit, until the man threw a paper at his face.

Grabbing the paper mid-air he looked down and was shocked. There was information about him and it was all perfect! How the hell….oh creepy eyes got it.

'Well… you know how to get information I guess, well since it's all done and all thanks for that. Also why is the school called yokai academy?' asked Naruto with his head tilted to the side as he just stood at the bus entrance.

The man grinned. 'Oh mister Otsutsuki it's a school for monsters… and they do not like humans, but I'm sure with your skills and abilities you will be fine. After all I have just seen all your battles….. Hahaha with you in the school, it will indeed be more interesting.' Said the bus driver a bit louder than normal trying to get the group of students in the back interested, which had indeed happened.

Naruto just shook his head at the man and laughed, he did that on purpose.

'oh I bet I will I wasn't just the 'white spark' but also the 'prankster king of hell' said Naruto as he remembered his blood clones memories of all his pranks…..that was fun.

The man just grinned even wider. 'Well time for you to sit down as I might be a bit fast.' Said the man as he started to rev the engine.

Naruto just smirked, 'which way is the academy? Actually never mind I will find it' with that Naruto walked out, confusing the students in the back, while the bus driver looked on in interest.

Suddenly the felt the bus go off the ground, one of the students, who had purple hair, looked outside of a window and just gapped at what she saw.

There was Naruto Otsutsuki holding the bus over his head while also in a running position. One of the girls in the back, a blue haired one commented how he wasn't a human and couldn't run with the bus…. Until all the students felt their head dig into their seats as they could not make anything outside of the windows, which were showing different flashes of colours, however that only lasted a few seconds as they were at their destination.

Naruto just looked at the front of the school and gaped…. It looked so…..so….. COOL! Dattebayo!

Dropping the bus, which had bounced a bit, he watched as students, who looked pretty normal to him, without the exception of feeling yokai energy within them, walked around. Going up to one of the students he asked them how come everyone looked human. His answer was short.

'Because we have to' said the nameless student as he walked away from Naruto, probably sensing a small, small bit of his yokai.

Walking towards the entrance he watched as a man in robes walked up to him, and like the bus driver he also had weird/ cool eyes. Although he felt a small presence in his mind, he knew it was him.

Well that or kaguya having a shower and singing out loud…. Jeez this woman did everything in the span of 3-5 hours.

The man grinned 'ah welcome to my school Mr Otsutsuki I see you have the documents to be signed into the school?' asked the man in robes, as he held his hand out for Naruto to give his documents, however his smile faded from his mouth when he saw Naruto's eyes change into his 'sharingan'.

Naruto grinned 'sorry headmaster, but I had to know something and I knew you wouldn't answer me, but hey you did it to me, so what's stopping me from doing it to you?' asked Naruto with his grin still showing on his face.

The headmaster just smiled a really fucked up smile.

'Very true Otsutsuki…..very true' said the headmaster with his smile slowly stretching. Suddenly the headmaster clicked his fingers and a girl appeared.

The girl that had appeared has long dark brown hair that is put up into two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appear to be pink eyes. The girl also wore gothic type clothing. Outfit includes a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

'Yes headmaster-sama' asked the girl who appeared at a click

The headmaster just pointed towards naruto. 'Ruby get him an accommodation on the best room we have, along with getting him in student gear.' Said the headmaster smirking at naruto, as he knew that naruto hated the design and colors instantly.

Naruto just shook his head. Before using his blacklight to create the cloths, which, had shocked the girl named ruby and somewhat surprised the headmaster as he actually didn't believe half of what he saw.

'Fuck you ice bitch! Tsukune is mine!'

'Screw you melon tits he's mine!'

Blinking, naruto looked over ruby's shoulder and watched as two of the three girls he saw on the bus get in a fight. Oh well time to be the hero and make his debut as the 'white streak'

Naruto looked at ruby and gave her a wink before excusing himself and flashing away.

'I'll kick your ass!' screamed the blue haired one, before either she or the purplet could do anything, both were held up off the ground by the cuff of their cloths, by naruto.

'Ya know that fighting is bad right?' asked naruto looking at both of the girls, who were struggling to get out of his grip.

The blue haired one turned straight at him 'who the hell are you, hell what the hell are you!' screamed the blue haired girl, while scratching him all over, which he started to giggle about.

'Ahahha stop that tickles!' said naruto cracking up over the scratches that felt like tickles.

Going back to her question naruto grinned.

'Yo my name is Naruto Otsutsuki and I am a human what are you?' asked naruto ignoring the silence that had appeared after he said he was a human.

Both the blue haired girl and purplet also looked shocked, although nowhere as near as shocked as a brown haired dude standing just a few feet off from them.

Suddenly one of the students walk up to him 'did….you just say you're a human' asked the kid, who he would probably forget later on.

Scratching his head with the hand that held the purplet he relied. 'Um yep why? Just because this schools for monsters humans? Not allowed? Take it up with the headmaster he signed me up randomly.' Said naruto with a shrug.

'_Bravo genius! They look like they want to kill you now, and now I have to listen to fighting!' _said kaguya as she was relaxing and watching a TV show called 'Naruto' she then started to turn up the volume so that she could hear over the insuring battle.

'You human scum!' shouted the kid, before transforming into a… wolf? Ok not really cool but yea ok.

Naruto watched as the wolf dashed towards him, placing down the two girls who were still frozen from shock. He watched as the wolf jumped.

Only to get slammed into the floor and knocked out.

Naruto looked around with a sigh, really there was no one else willing to attack him? Ahh damit, he might have to summon kaguya to fight with him…. Or he could summon her to also attend the school….Muhahahha payback for dismembering a few of his body parts.

While naruto was thinking if he should summon kaguya, the headmaster and ruby appeared.

'now, now all students leave mister Otsutsuki alone as I did indeed allow a human entry for the purpose of you all getting to know him and how he acts, ok? This will make your learning so much easier. Also I had naruto here promises that he won't attack any of you, unless he gets attacked first.' Said the headmaster making sure everyone understood, seeing a few nods he walked away. But also told his students something else.

'Also I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you, he is more powerful than ten full blood vampires put together.' With that he walked away, making nearly everyone there pail.

Naruto saw the headmaster leave and turn around, looking at all the pail monsters.

'Um yeah so hey when does class start?' asked naruto before he was hit on the head by ruby.

'Mister Otsutsuki can you plea-'ruby was cut off when naruto slapped her on the head.

'Hey! Don't call me Mr. Otsutsuki, I have a name goddamit and I want it to be used' said naruto while crossing his arms over and with a pout, which had made a few of the girls in the crowd laugh a little and a few of the dudes crack a smirk.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

'Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! What the hell did I do?' asked naruto as he was holding his head from ruby bashing her wand into it.

'Oh no mister Otsutsuki are you ok? I slipped' said ruby only to get her hair pulled on.

'Oh hell no! I aint going to take that! The name is Naruto Otsutsuki! The perfect ninja and white streak!' said naruto tugging his version of 'lightly' on ruby's hair.

'Aii! Let go of my hair, or I will make a fifty ton rock drop on you' said ruby as she started to make the wand work.

That made naruto go silent. '….wouldn't that also drop on you then?' asked naruto as he still held her hair.

Now that made every student crack up and fall onto the floor laughing, this human wasn't so bad…for now.

Ruby however just sweat dropped. How did she forget that little fact?

Naruto just laughed a little, this was fun.

'So anyway can you show me where I live and then take me to my classes please' said naruto as he let go of ruby's hair and then got a kick to the nuts.

That made everyone become quiet… although a few made comments on how painful it was… Until they heard him laugh.

'Hahaha was that supposed to hurt? I met a woman who made my balls almost explode on impact, and that was on accident' said naruto while holding his gut with his hand.

After a few minutes he stopped laughing and looked at ruby.

'But seriously can you take me to my room and classes please?' asked naruto in a more light tone.

Ruby just sighed as she nodded, however when her back was turned to naruto, she let out a massive smile on her face, he was interesting and fun.

Soon both naruto and ruby disappeared from the large cloud of people missing a pink haired vampire talk to tsukune.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well now first dimension is Rosario + vampire! And boy do I have plans for it Muahahhahahah! **

**Well anyway I was planning on making another pure Naruto fic, where he gets stronger at a rate I think he should have been. So if anyone wants that fic to happen tell me in PM or reviews, however I am keeping the time devil as his own jutsu but I will weaken it until he is older, so yeah enjoy people.**

'Ahh man why is this sooo boring! Hell iruka's lectures were better than this school! And I thought it would be kinda fun since it's a school for monsters! Dam you kami!' said Naruto walking with his hands behind his head as he walked towards the gym as an announcement was going on right now.

BOOOOOOM

'well looks like there is something fun to do today' and with that Naruto appeared where the explosion was and saw two dudes standing were there was a hole in a wall and an orange haired girl taunting them. Shrugging his shoulders he sat on the wall using chakra to hold him as he watched the girl continue taunting a Frankenstein copy and a red Cyclops.

Seeing how the two giants were smashing the gym and almost hurting other students, Naruto decided to show off again. Flashing towards where the Cyclops was going to punch, he pointed his forefinger at the fist.

CRUNCH

'ahhhhhh' screamed the Cyclops as he held all of his fingers as the shockwave between Naruto's finger and his hand had cracked them, looking down he was shocked that he saw the human standing there with his hand now done his side.

Seeing he has everyone's attention, he started speaking 'c'mon guys, you know that hitting a little girl isn't very nice and all, so I was wondering if you could stop. It also doesn't help that you almost crushed a few students or so while you were trying to pound the girl' said Naruto as he was pointing to where a few students were laying on the floor and holding a few body parts showing they were hurt. While he was showing good points both Cyclops and Frankenstein didn't think so.

'You asshole human! You think you can tell us what to do? This is why we should just kill your kind! You are worthless!' screamed the Frankenstein copy as he threw his fist down in sync with the Cyclops.

A few students watched with shock and a little bit of joy as the fists sped towards the human…but what happened after made them scared of this certain human.

CRUNCH, CRACK, SNAP

'Ahhhhhh screamed both Cyclops and Frankenstein as their entire hands were broken from hitting Naruto's hands soon however Naruto just laughed a little darkly.

'So….you let your feelings of humans get in the way of your self-awareness? Well then… if you won't listen to reason…..then listen to my STRENGTH!' screamed Naruto as he flared his chakra followed by his recently activated spiritual energy and yokai.

This brought everyone in the gym to their knees as they watched as Naruto unleased a white wave that went straight up which was made of energy pure chakra energy then the wave grew black and red energy circling it.

Everyone in yokai academy felt the massive wave of energy, along with most seeing the gym light up and glow. However the students within the gym felt the energy the best.

The energy of Naruto gave of his feelings within the wave, the peace he seemed the love he desired the responsibility he held, they felt it all. After the wave of energy washed over them they could also feel the power behind it and the gentleness it held within it.

The headmaster looked outside towards the gym and started to sweat. He didn't have nearly anything close to that energy and neither did the other dark lords; Naruto was truly one of the strongest beings.

The girl from before was shaking, the power being felt was intoxible and potent it made her target seem like nothing.

However the best reaction came from a pink haired girl who shook with shock and bliss, the vampire instincts instantly got hooked onto the human who was showering the gym with his power, she was too busy to notice her Rosario also glowing.

Soon the wave of energy vanished, and Naruto Otsutsuki stood still… before looking at the two giants. 'So will you two behave now?' asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, seeing these both shook their heads at a fast rate. Seeing this Naruto grinned, oh how it was funny watching people react to his power.

'Nya! That was amazing!' screamed a cat like lady, as she jumped on him. The lady in question had sandy blond hair, which was shaped as cat ears. She wore a white blouse, orange skirt and low heel sandals. Her eyes seemed to be closed, but he was able to see a little bit of her eye open, showing blue eyes hidden behind her eyelids. She also wore red thin glasses.

Blinking naruto just laughed a little while patting her head, which had earned him a purr.

'Ha-ha it wasn't really much; I couldn't even show my entire strength/ energy because it could blow up a large amount of this school. The current energy you felt was about….6-9% I'm guessing' said naruto as he started to scratch his head as if he really was wondering how much he had just shown.

'_You used 2% naruto_' said kaguya from within the seal as she could measure his current energy from within the seal.

'_Oh thanks kaguya'_ said naruto within his mind

'Nya! That wasn't your full energy! That's even cooler Nya!' said the cat lady still wrapped around him, chuckling a bit he unwrapped the lady off him and pet her head once he settled her down.

'well it was ok but yeah not that amazing' said naruto as he stopped petting the cat lady and started to walk way, only to jump to the left as a silver haired woman slammed her heel down where he had been standing a few nanoseconds ago.

Blinking, naruto finally saw the silver haired woman clearly.

She looked exactly like the pink haired girl that was standing next to the boy and his group of girls who were his friends. Maybe they were sisters or something.

'Um yo you ok?' asked naruto as he watched the silver haired version of the pinklet stared at him with blood red catlike eyes.

Seeing her get ready to jump him, naruto quickly used his time manipulation as froze the world around him. Maybe if he asks the pinklet to calm her sister down it will be all good.

Walking around the now frozen students. He walked up to the group that had the pink haired woman nearby, he was confused. His time technique froze the very fabric of time. So how did the pink haired girl disappear? Or was she just the silver head girl who attacked him?

Looking at the boy with brown hair, he saw the choker that was on the pink haired girl before. Walking up to the choker he sent chakra into his eyes activating his rinnegan and was shocked, the pink haired girl was inside of it! But how's that possible? Oh well only one way to find out.

Placing his hand on the jewel, he watched as he forced himself into the object.

(Inside Rosario)

Moka was scared; she for some reason couldn't feel anything outside of the Rosario and was worrying for her friends and inner self. Hearing a tap behind her, she jumped.

While in mid-air she turned and gaped at who was there.

There stood naruto Otsutsuki, the one her inner self had wanted to fight.

Stumbling backwards, Moka started to shake. How did he get in the Rosario? Was he going to kill her? What was he doing in here? Looking up at the man who was walking to her, she started to cry.

'Please whatever you do to me; leave my friends out of it! It's all I beg of you!' said Moka as she started to tear up as she waited her judgment from the man in front of her; Humans were bad, with tsukune being the only exception to her thought. Until she felt a hand on her head, making her eyes travel up towards his own.

'Hey there. Sorry I kinda barged in, but your clone is trying to kill me for some reason, as I couldn't be bothered with a fight I kinda wanted you to talk her down. But then I came across from your amulet thing and I noticed that you're not the 'real' person the silver haired one is. So how does that work exactly?' asked naruto as he went on a knee to help listen in to what the pink haired girl was going to say, before forgetting that he forgot to introduce himself.

'Oh and I'm Naruto Otsutsuki, what's your name?' asked naruto with a light smile as he held his hand out towards the girl.

Moka looked at him with hesitation for a bit, before holding her hand out and grabbing his in a shake, pleasantly surprised that he was not holding her hand too tight or soft.

'Hi…my names Moka akashiya and I'm a vampire and the 'outer' and fake Moka' said Moka with a small tear on coming down her eye as she knew that eventually she would no longer exist and simply disappear. Thinking on that a bit more, she started to tear even more as she then thought of her friends and how she wouldn't get to experience it in a few years or so time.

She then felt warm brake her concentration of the subject, looking up a bit, she was shocked to see naruto holding her tightly enough that the warmth was welcome but not too hard either.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. A fake? A copy to help inner Moka? Oh hell no! He was the man who defeated juubi madara in a few minutes and defeated kaguya. The goddess of chakra. He sure as hell could perform miracles out of his ass if he wanted to!

Looking down towards Moka, he slowly lifted her up with the hug.

Unwrapping his arms free from moka's waist he held a hand with his palm facing upwards.

Looking straight into moka's eyes he smiled a soft smile, which Moka would blush at, although she would never tell anyone about that.

'Moka…you are not a fake ok… you are not some second rate subject…. You are a single person and if all that it takes for you to feel like one is your own body… then I will give it to you. Believe in me! In a few minutes you will be your own person, able to have babies and all! So whatever you do. Believe in me like I believe in you Dattebayo!' said naruto as he crushed his hand into a ball before escaping the Rosario and back into the frozen gym

(Gym)

As soon as naruto appeared he got to work. Grabbing the metal device, which Moka told him was a Rosario, he quickly got some blood from the silver Moka or 'inner' Moka as the pink haired Moka liked to call her. Walking towards the middle of the gym, he released his time technique activated his rinnegan and went through a few handsigns while ending on a ram, while holding a blood covered Rosario in-between his hands.

**CREATION OF ALL THINGS** screamed naruto as everyone finally got their wits back and watched as a blob of blood had appeared. For the first few seconds nothing happened… before the blob started to take a human like form. However when the details had popped in everyone watched as shock as the new created being talked in a similar voice.

'Ouch that hurt….wait I'm outside! And I don't have the Rosario on! This is amazing! Thank you naruto-'said the pink haired Moka looking around for naruto, only to see him face down into the floor knocked out from creating a vampire and forcing his yokai energy to charge he, and while he has a large amount of yokai, he could still get tired.

'Oh no! Naruto screamed the pink haired Moka as she lifted naruto's body onto her shoulder, noticing that her strength was a lot higher than in sealed state.

While she was doing this, nearly everyone in the newspaper club was in shock, outer Moka was out, while 'inner' Moka was also out! What had happened?

THUD

Everyone in the gym looked towards the gym entrance and saw the headmaster.

The headmaster looked at them all, before snapping his fingers, which had caused ruby to appear.

'Ruby please pick up naruto and take him to his room and to everyone else go to your final class, that is all.' And with that he disappeared along with naruto's body and ruby.

As this was going around both silver haired and pink haired vampire walked out of the gym and towards the girl's dorm forgetting the group behind them.

I wander what's going to happen next?


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey people how's it going? I have to thank you all for the reviews and views in general, I just hit 45,000 views and it's amazing. Thank you all so much for that. So because of that I am going to finish this story and not just forget about it. Once again thank you all and enjoy.**

'Hmm….why does It feel so good…..' mumbled naruto and he slowly started to wake up. Trying to get up he felt something on his chest, he looked down and gapped…

Kaguya was on him and asleep…..naked…

Swallowing the saliva in his now dry throat, he lifted the bed sheets…

Him and kaguya….were connected through the hips…

….

…

…..

'AHHHHH!' screamed naruto trying to jump out of bed, only to shove himself deeper within kaguya, who just moaned and slowly started to wake up. When she to saw their position….. She grinned now he wouldn't send her into the seal.

'oh my how have we turned up like this?' asked kaguya placing a hand on naruto's shoulder keeping him down as she moved her upper body to have her breasts placed on his chest so that he couldn't move.

Naruto was panicking. How did he and kaguya do this? He thought that he kept her in the seal…oh shit….

(Memory sequence parts)

_Naruto being bored while drinking as he couldn't get drunk._

_Naruto talking to kaguya within the seal for a bit._

_Naruto and kaguya talking and drinking, although his drink felt strong, like really strong._

_Kaguya and him making out and fondling._

_The bedroom door was open._

_They moved towards it._

_Then it was closed and locked._

(Memory sequence parts finished)

Naruto just looked around and gasped.

He didn't notice this when he woke up, but he and kaguya damaged the entire room with their 'activity' and what was worse he couldn't remember the whole thing! Although from the pleasure he was feeling still being with kaguya gave him a hint as of how it felt.

Looking down at kaguya, who was grinning, he moved a small bit of her white hair behind her ear.

'you are better at being a succubus than actual succubus' said naruto as he wrapped his arms around Kaguya's back and snuggled with her, which to be fair shocked kaguya as she expected him to try seal her back or kill her for taking his 'virginity' but to be fair he took hers (hagoromo and his brother were artificial insemination).

Kaguya smiled a bit as she to tried to get closer to him as it indeed felt nice. Looking up at his eyes, which were shinning, she leant forward and captured his lips which he returned.

'Ahhhhhh….what did I do last night?' asked a voice at the end of the bed….

Naruto jumped with kaguya still attached to him, and once again going in deeper because of the jump, which kaguya wasn't complaining about.

There on the end of the bed was … Ruby!

'AHHH what the he-' naruto was cut off from kaguya slapping his cheek and pointing to her ears. No not the horns that looked like ears, her actual ears.

Naruto huffed, 'fine. Ahhhhhh oh no what has happened in this situation! It is very dire!' said naruto trying to act like kaguya when he and she fought for the world's sake. This gave him a black eye which healed almost instantly.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw both naruto and kaguya standing; well kaguya hanging off of naruto, staring at her with confusion and a bit of relief, well naruto was at least.

There stood or laid ruby, dressed in her usual ware, although naruto and kaguya noticed a camera and tripod also on the floor...oh shit that camera must die!

Naruto slowly walked towards ruby with his hand out 'now ruby I would like the camera now before anything on it gets revealed sooo, give it to me before I chase you around and then if necessary freeze you and then hold you hostage' said naruto while trying to keep his twitching hand from just using wind manipulation from dragging it to him as it could be uncomfortable for kaguya, who returned to rubbing her body against his…he was right…. She was worse or better than actual succubus.

While naruto was groaning from Kaguya's menstruations, ruby used her wand to get her camera and tripod and teleport away, but not before kissing naruto's cheek and running as kaguya sent some earth vines after her.

Naruto, still carrying kaguya, went back to bed and landed on his back as he snuggled with kaguya while keeping his 'member' buried deep within her.

'sooo what did you do to my drink to make me drunk?' asked naruto while he was fondling Kaguya's amazing breasts which to his surprise were soft and firm while also perky showing no sag what so ever.

Kaguya gave a soft moan before grinning. 'oh you know, since I spent a quite a bit of time within you I knew how much would take you to get drunk, so I made a drink that was so potent it would kill anyone else, well not me of course as for some reason you made me drink it as well, however I only took sips while you sculled the thing' said kaguya as she started to Nuzzle her head under naruto's chin while closing her eyes.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep BOOOOM

'Stupid clock' mumbled naruto as he held kaguya close to him before sighing. Removing himself completely from kaguya, who gave a moan of disapproval he used his blacklight to create his cloths, although instead of green and white, he made it black and red. Looking over to kaguya he was shocked she was wearing a female version of his cloths and looked like she was going to the school, although she cut her hair so that it only went just above her but.

Seeing naruto's look kaguya grinned while sauntering up towards naruto and grabbed him by his arm. 'Well let's go lover, we have a year or two left here and that's if we find the seal' said kaguya as she started to drag him through his large and very furnished room and through the window.

Plummeting a few meters down both he and kaguya landed with a silent thud.

Walking through the school he noticed that nearly every male and some females started to stare at kaguya with lust….oh hell no!

'grahhh!' screamed naruto causing a shockwave to surround both kaguya and him, which in turn made nearly every dude fall on the ground due to the strength of that energy.

Kaguya was laughing lightly as naruto seemed very protective of her. If only she knew sooner to get into naruto's pants and love life, he would be very loyal and kind…..and since she remembers most of the night….he better be a good father.

Giggling a bit kaguya thought of the many ways to tease naruto for the rest of the day.

'Hey look there's moka! And is that a twin of her!'

'OMG there's two of them! The demons have given us more moka!'

'I love you both moka clones love me back!'

'I want you to have my-'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP DATTEBAYO!' screamed naruto as his eye started twitching at an insane rate, seriously what the hell was wrong with this school and perverted students?

However when naruto had shouted that, most of the male students looked at his direction and started to scream again.

'OMG look at that chick! She's sooo beautiful! Marry me please!' screamed a few students while trying to grab either Kaguya's breasts or ass.

Seeing this, both naruto and kaguya started to twitch….before freezing the entire male populace of the school with a snap of the fingers.

'….what is it with me always finding pervs. I mean seriously Ero-sennin was the only pervert I actually knew and now as soon as I found out they existed I'm stuck with a school load of perverted monsters!' said naruto still walking with kaguya attached to his arm as they walk through the frozen mass of male students.

'Hey! Get back over here!' naruto stopped walking when he heard that, it sounded familiar.

Turning around he was caught up with the sight of both moka's and her friends standing there. Well except the male friend he normally see's the group with, although he notices the purplet was a bit shocked and amazed of the ice.

Looking at both moka's for a bit, naruto tilted his head. 'Yes?' asked naruto as he stared between the two moka's with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing how naruto was paying attention, the silver haired moka started to talk. 'What did you do to my Rosario human? It for some reason only limits my power and that's it! What have you done' said the silver haired moka with a cold stare, only to see naruto's eye twitch again.

'…I asked the pink moka here what the Rosario was supposed to do, and it was to limit your vampire blood. So I just made the Rosario do just that. It will limit your power while on and when off your back to normal, maybe even stronger as it acts as a restraint so if you fight with it on your strength will grow. As an added bonus I made it so all your friends can take the chain off along with you.' Said naruto looking at the silver haired moka with a slight grin as he watched her face go from confusion, to understanding to joy…until she jumped him and made him let go of kaguya and fly out of the window.

Seeing the incoming concrete floor, naruto simply teleported to the ground, watching as moka righted her in the air and landed gently on the floor. Soon the floor sported cracks as moka sped towards him aiming for a kick.

Lifting a pinkie up, he started to deflect each and every attack that came towards him.

'Ya know that this aint working right?' asked naruto with a hand covering his yawns as he was slowly falling asleep with his reflexes doing all the work.

Moka huffed as she jumped back, for a human this should be impossible, but even the head master called him a human, so how was this happening.

Looking at the Rosario in-between her breasts, the grabbed it lightly…before yanking it off, watching as her power flooded the whole area. Looking towards naruto expecting him to be sweating or intimidated as it was very potent energy; she gnashed her teeth when she saw him asleep with his pinkie still in position from her last strike.

'Grrr! How dare you not show anything while fighting me!' jumping up ready for a kick. Moka shouted her catch phrase 'know your place!' screamed moka as she sent a full powered kick to naruto's head. However while he foot was just a few centimetres away, his pinkie instantly shot up and started to fight with her foots strength.

Moka watched as her strength started to make the finger tremble and then give out, allowing her to send her foot crashing on naruto's head, which had sent his body into a massive crater.

'Looking at the smoking crater moka just huffed. 'So much for being strong' moka started to walk away only to hear someone yawning. Looking back at the crater, she saw naruto just standing there with his hands behind his head.

'Yaaaaawn did you do something?' asked naruto while stretching his arms while ignoring the fact that he was standing in a crater.

Up in the building the pink haired moka was talking to a brown haired boy about what had happened while the other girls were shocked at the fact a human took on moka's kick and just acted like it didn't hurt at all.

Kaguya however was yawning as this was nothing interesting. Well compared to hers and naruto's battle it was nothing.

Moka however was shocked as a lighting strike, as she watched naruto disappear and reappear right in front of her.

'ok seriously just asking…did you even try?' asked naruto while not really knowing if that kick was serious or not, as it was one of the stronger attacks he felt in the school but compared to Kaguya's attacks it felt like a person on painkillers, getting pinched. He barely felt anything.

Seeing moka still in shock, he decided to become a prankster for a bit, moving his hands around her waist he started to move his mouth near her ear.

'you know that if you keep your mouth open like that some flies will get in.' said naruto as he seductively licked moka's ear for a bit, seeing as she was still shocked, he decided to do something that would possibly kill him, somehow.

Moving his hands into two different directions and moving his head a bit, he grinned before executing his plan.

His left hand furiously attacked moka's right breast while his right hand had a firm hold of her left ass cheek, then finally moving his head again, he moved his lips right on top of hers and gave her the mother of all French kisses.

Naruto, seeing how moka started to look at him, quickly jumped back before she could eat him or something.

But all that happened was moka having a different type of look on her face before jumping back to her outer self and her friends, who had all just walked away from the destruction.

Looking towards kaguya, naruto held out the peace sign while also sporting a massive toothy smile….before kaguya appeared in front of him and belting his head in with a twitching eye.

That made naruto cry anime tears…why is life so unfair to him!

After getting over his little depression, naruto grabbed kaguya by the hips and gave her a small peck on the check, I mean after all, it was better to be on her good side rather than be on her bad side, which had managed to keep him on a standstill for a few days.

'Well now that that's settled where were we-' began naruto only to feel something smack his head….

Twitch…twitch…..twitch….

'FOR FUCK SAKE!' screamed naruto pelting whatever hit him into the sky.

Quickly grabbing kaguya and teleporting he managed to get away from something falling from the sky.

'AHHHHHH!' screamed a girl as she plummeted into the ground, with her massive battle axe.

'Ahh he's perfect! He's as strong as moka-nee and managed to separate the two moka!' said the small orange haired vampire as she began to chant happily to herself for a few minutes before standing up and walking away from the crater with her weapon turning into a small hamster bat thing.

'Ah yes Kokoa-sama he does indeed fit your description' said the flying hamster bat as it followed his master around.

For the next few weeks the same routine happened for naruto.

-fight inner moka nearly every time the met, with naruto beating her every time, apart from when kaguya helped moka out by sending him a mental image of him and kaguya doing their now normal activity's from within the seal.

-kicking the orange haired girl that was following him around nearly every day, who he also found out was moka's sister named Kokoa.

-spend the day in class asleep

-rutting like bunny's with Kaguya nearly everyday

-And finally practicing his spiritual energy along with his hollow energy with his hollow, who he had taken to calling kage as to strengthen their friendship.

'Ahhhhhh man! I think that was the best sleep I had' said naruto out loud as he watched kaguya tangled with his own body. He and Kaguya had been having sex for 3 day's straight before falling asleep. Since he and kaguya had nothing they wanted to do and didn't want to go to class they just decided to do a sex marathon….best idea made.

Creating a kagebushin, he switched places with it before leaving his room and walking to class. It was a future career expo-something today and since he had nothing else to do, why not see who turned up.

Walking through the door towards his homeroom he quickly sent a glance both left and right, making sure not to be able to be seen by moka or her friends.

They were the literal meaning of 'trouble magnet'. Whenever he was near one of them he would always be involved in something, which he ends in a few minutes. Stealthily approaching his seat, he let out a sigh before sitting down….only to feel someone snake their hands around his neck.

Naruto started to sweat, please oh god please be someone other than people who are moka's friends.

Tilting his head up, he started to weep inwardly, although not as much as he would of.

The one wrapping her hands around his neck was moka, well the outer moka. Ever since he had 'given' her life, she had wanted to make a very close bond with him and while he accepted the bond, the fact that all her other friends kept getting him mixed up in random adventures nearly every waking moment.

They were the literal him in his world, although at a much, much smaller scale.

'Hey moka-chan how's it go-' naruto immediately cut himself off when he saw her with a few tears within her eyes. Standing up he pulled moka into a hug, silencing her slight sobs.

Stroking her hair, naruto was wondering what had made the pink haired vampire cry. She was the most cheerful person he had ever met and the nicest girl as well.

'Shhh it's going to be ok moka, ok. I'm here' said naruto softly as he sat down with moka in his lap, slowly moka's sobs stopped but he could still feel her sadness through his sensor ability.

Placing a hand under her chin, he slowly brought moka's face up and looked into her eyes.

'Moka please tell me what's wrong' said naruto still holding moka's chin up.

Naruto watched as moka decided with herself, before finally answering.

'Tsukune-kun…. He is engaged to yukari, mizore and kurumu…. And since their parents were here it became a tri-marriage and a new 'alliance' between each other…' said moka with tears beaming down her face.

Looking around and seeing how it was uncomfortable for moka, he teleported them both outside into a garden he had seen with ruby.

Sitting down with moka laying on him, he whispered words into her ear showing his support for her.

Naruto was kinda sad. Who wouldn't be? Once you meet moka, she was a friend for life. Yet when you see her like this….it hurt physically and emotionally.

Naruto looked at a desperate moka and gave out a sigh.

'Well maybe you could join their 'tri-marriage' thing' said naruto as he still held on moka to him trying to give some ideas to the girl.

However moka shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

'It wouldn't work…. Since their parents are the leaders of their groups they could do that, while I'm sure if my dad was here he could also get me into the marriage… it just wouldn't be right…' said moka sadly, only to have her face pulled up once again before feeling naruto's forehead against hers.

'Moka… I will help you get through this ok. Both you and your inner.' Said naruto holding her close.

But what happened next surprised him.

Moka lent forward and kissed him square on the lips with as much emotions she could surge up.

The kiss lasted for a good minute, which had shocked the two as they thought that the other wouldn't respond.

Breaking apart and leaving a trail of saliva connecting them together both naruto and moka stared into each other's eyes… before naruto broke his away.

'I'm…I'm…sorry moka but I can't…. Do this unless I tell you something important.' Said naruto looking at moka who had a slight tear, thinking of the worst.

Releasing a sigh, naruto continued.

'Ok…so while it's true that I'm a human….the thing is that…..I'm a human from a different dimension… in that dimension I was hated at a young age and left to fend for myself. However that changed when I became strong and saved everyone who used to hate me. Because of how strong I was, along with some ability's I was forced into having a relationship with a lot of girls, who I love dearly, as I have spent time with them, a lot. And it's because of this I have to tell you about the fact that I have multiple girlfriends….however if you give me a chance….I will lay my life on the line for both you and the other moka. Either as friends or lovers.' Said naruto as he looked moka in the eye with determination showing within his cerulean blue eyes.

After hearing that moka was silent…before mentally saying screw it, and kissed naruto with a soul shearing kiss.

Up on top of the nearby roof, a figure could be seen. That figure was inner moka and she was crying… with joy and happiness as she heard what naruto had said. With that moka turned around and went to naruto's door for a 'surprise'


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy**

'bu-wa-bu-da-wha?' said naruto while pointing a finger straight ahead of him. He had just finished his extra curriculum classes after he had helped moka a few hours ago then he opened his dorm door and became a gibberish mess. The reason for that were two people in his apartment.

Standing there was the silver haired moka…in a pair of red tight bra and panties….along with kaguya wearing a silver version of moka's, she was hanging over moka's shoulder smirking at him…..ok first thing first. Activate sharingan to store in memory. Second thing, teleport to other moka and hide under her bed. Third beg moka to stay under her bed. And fourth? Pray to every type of god there is that he doesn't get found.

Before naruto could move, he felt his body wrapped in seals….looking at kaguya, who had a pair of cuffs or something in her hand, she started to walk to him….oh hell no!

Teleporting towards kaguya, he attempted to take the cuffs in her hand, and he succeeded…only to see it fly out of his hand and wrap themselves around his wrists. Soon however he felt an extra effect kaguya probably made these with…

A seal that releases Phenomes...very, very, potent phenomes….

He whimpered slightly as his heightened senses became affected.

Looking up he saw both moka and kaguya start to strip, he could feel his special place start to harden…however his hardening member grew more in size when he heard two other voices.

'Is naruto-kun here kaguya-san' asked a voice naruto was familiar with as he had heard that voice over a few hours ago.

'Yeah I can't wait for him' said another voice, which made him sweat a little… he was so fucked, both literally and figuratively.

Kaguya stopped her strip tease and grinned seductively. 'Yes he is here now girls' replied kaguya as she slowly started to strip tease naruto once again.

The silver haired moka had already lost her article of clothing and was hanging off of naruto and moving her body around his, it wasn't much of a surprise for her when she found something poking her thigh.

Hearing a door open, naruto looked towards the opened door and started to gap.

There stood the pink haired moka and ruby…

He swore he could hear angels singing when he looked at outer moka.

Moka stood there with the cutest of blushes adoring her face. She stood there with a matching pair of white bra and panties, which looked really tight on her, if the fact that her breasts looked like they were going to spill out of their confines.

When he looked at ruby he was shocked.

Ruby wore her hair as per normal with her two signature ponytails by the side of her head, with most of her hair just falling down. She wore a red leather bra and pantie combination. Along with a collar around her neck…

Yep she is a total masochist.

He watched as the four girls stood in a straight line, each doing a seductive pose towards him. Combined with the fact of the beauty of all the girls, and the pheromones being produced from Kaguya's cuffs…he broke the cuffs and jumped towards the group of girls.

Throughout the night moans and groans could be heard every few minutes. (Yeah sorry no lemon as I would suck at it. Maybe in a different story)

(Morning)

The next morning for naruto was a blessing. Looking down towards his stomach he saw both moka's laying there with their heads on his chest with their arms wrapped around each other and him. Looking towards his left. He saw kaguya holding his arm and hand in certain places. And when he looked to the right he saw ruby…..taking pictures…..

'Ruby…..' Muttered naruto as quietly as possible as to not wake them up.

This got ruby's attention, along with her horror of naruto seeing what she was doing.

'Ruby….get over here and cuddle ok' said naruto, moving his right arms to wrap around ruby's form and pull in.

Ruby just smiled at his offer and did so, all while taking a few more photos.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

At that moment five identical twitches appeared.

BEEP, BEEP, BE- BOOOOOOOOOM

'We really do need a better alarm' muttered kaguya as she snuggled in closer to naruto, who felt like a personal sun.

'you know that I only thought that you were joking with that clock of yours always waking you up at the worst times' replied the silver haired moka as she moved up higher on naruto's chest and began rubbing her face on it.

'ohhh why does it have to wake me up now…I was having a dream where I was sleeping with naruto and we had kids 'said the pink haired moka while slowly opening her eyes, only to see both naruto and the other girls there, Causing her to blush.

However ruby just smiled, before making naruto's hand start stroking her special place once again.

Naruto just turned red. Sure he just had sex with four of the hottest people he had known or met, but it was while he was on phenome high and it threw his logic out the window…and into a volcano.

Naruto just looked up at the celling. There was two more days of the parents being at the school, so he was kinda getting annoyed with the parents going on and on about their races at sakura level voices.

Looking down towards his girls he grinned, before making his black light form cloths for every one of the girls. He then stood up with chakra sticking all girls to him.

'Well let's get to class then' said naruto as he let his chakra drop all the girls as they were already standing.

Silver haired moka just grunted before jumping on naruto's standing form.

'You know that I always wanted to do this during our battles, but you always beat me before I can do it' said the silver haired moka as she chomped down on naruto's neck drinking his blood.

The pink haired moka watch as the silver haired moka started to moan at his blood. Not like the small moan she did when she bit tsukune, but a full on moan.

Thinking of tsukune hurt moka a bit. He was here first friend and possible lover all the way until the Race alliance between snow people-succubus and witches.

Naruto looked at the silver haired moka with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't feel any blood being drained and it looked like moka was near orgasmic from it. Looking towards the pink haired moka, he activated his rinnegan before using his gravity technique to send pink haired moka towards him. When she was just in front of him, he deactivated his rinnegan and gave her a kiss right on the lips breaking her out of her small depression.

Moka looked into naruto's blue eyes which had shown nothing but love and dedication towards her and the others. Finally letting tsukune leave her mind and finally embracing naruto…she sank her fangs into his neck, and like the other moka, became near orgasmic from the taste.

Naruto just smiled and rubbed both moka's heads softly, while smiling at the two of them.

SNAP

Looking up he saw ruby with her camera taking a picture of the two moka's holding onto him while he rubbed their heads. Rising his eyebrow he tilted his head to the right, as if asking a question. Before kaguya answered him.

'Well we should all take pictures together with our husband. Said kaguya as she smirked when he looked confused when he said husband, along with pink haired moka, however the silver haired one also smirked when ruby did to…..

'Not to be rude or anything, but since when am I married?' asked naruto as he was pretty sure he hadn't proposed to anyone, hell not even to tayuya and the girls back home!

Kaguya's grinned widened by a bit.

'Oh when we were love making I was being the person to wed all of us, as I do have the certification of being a priest to be able to it, and so. Since we were all in the love making, I decided to chant the marriage words, and when we all agreed with the regular 'I do' we cemented it' said kaguya with the same grin planted on her face, along with both ruby and silver haired moka.

Pink haired moka however just squealed before sucking more blood from naruto and began to rub against him furiously; this was mimicked by silver haired moka.

Naruto looked at them all for a bit before, passing out. But not before he said this.

'Kami….thank you for letting me get married to all four of these amazing women.' Before falling backwards.

When he had said that, all the girls smiled at him…it was very heart warming.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Anyway I was thinking of writing another story however, this one is during the chunnin exams break and will have Naruto training by himself, the idea is old and used already, but I think it's one of the best. So if you're a fan of those fic's then I will post one later on after I'm nearly finished with this fanfic or finished with it Also I plan to have it more detailed and planned out so yea. So peace people and enjoy.**

'Hey kaguya…do you know how I end up in these types of messes?' asked Naruto as he stood between four people on a roof. On one side there was a crimson haired chick with massive boobs along with a small blond girl, who kinda looked like a nun he had seen in the techno world. Then there was a brown haired kid with a crimson gauntlet.

On the other side of him there was a man with blond hair dressed in a suit, he also was on fire…no seriously he was on fire and it didn't affect him or his cloths.

Kaguya just sighed along with three other voices, before not even bothering to give Naruto an explanation on how it always happens to him.

The man in the suit got pissed, how this no-body dare intrude into his and his soon to be fiancé!

The man gathered fire in his hand, before firing the attack straight at the white with crimson tipped haired man in-between him and his soon to be wife.

Naruto just looked at the incoming flame with a raised eyebrow. The fire attack was moving at a very slow rate towards him, well in his point of view, and he noticed that if he dodged it would hit the people behind him, so seeing how there really was no other choice, or he was too lazy to think of one, Naruto simply created a void which sucked up the flames.

The red-head looked shocked that the man dismissed the flames so easily. And the man in the suit looked like someone's dog shat on his leg.

Looking back at the red head for a few seconds, he suddenly pulled out a book and started to look through it. After a few seconds the white with crimson tips haired man seemed to stop looking through the book for a bit, before nodding to himself before looking back at her.

'Ok! So your names are Rias Gremory, Issei Hyodo and Asia Argento and that man over there is Riser Phenex right?' asked the man who wore a black and red school shirt and pants.

Blinking she nodded and watched as he nodded….before reappearing behind riser.

Riser looked behind him when he saw rias's eyes open wide and was shocked that the white haired man was behind him.

'ok so what I got from this is that you are the bad guy and you are trying to force a marriage that rias over there doesn't want so I'm going to beat you, and before you pull out rules and crap, no one is able to enter the dimension the rating games are held unless they are either a contestant or the one who made the game, sooo yeah enjoy the Naruto Otsutsuki asswopping express.' Said Naruto as he swung his right leg across, making contact with riser's ribs and sending him plummeting to the ground at Mach 2 speeds.

Looking back to rias's group he just held the peace sign before disappearing.

CRUNCH, SNAP, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

'AHHHHH!' screamed a voice that was definitely known by the Gremory group. Looking down towards the ground, and were shocked at what they saw.

They watched as the white haired man kept disappearing and reappearing around riser, who was traveling at the speed of sound after each and every hit. Riser then again appeared, only to have his arm lopped off and then started to get beaten by it….it was kinda funny.

Naruto was having the time of his life, since he read quickly about a clan named Phenex; he knew they had a very high healing factor that included regeneration! So that meant he could destroy riser for as much as he wanted to! It was like his early anniversary present all over again.

Meanwhile riser was balancing between unconsciousness and death. Seeing how he would not last much over, he called his own defeat.

'I Forfeit! I give up! Please help me!' screamed riser as he slowly disappeared into pixels towards the sky.

Naruto just looked at risers old spot for a bit, before chucking the ripped off arm back onto his last location.

Naruto mumbled something to himself about very weak devils, before looking up at the sky/ dimension roof.

'Well since I have done what I needed to do….I forfeit so can I get out of here?' asked Naruto as he watched as nothing happened…..fine if that's how it is.

Putting his hands together in a prayer like fashion, he forced chakra into making the dimension rip itself open. When it was big enough for him, he jumped through ignoring the Gremory peerage trying to talk to him.

Rias was slowly getting over the shock at seeing the white haired man destroy riser himself and then make a portal to who knows were, feeling Grayfia's energy behind her she turned around.

Grayfia moved towards her before voicing out her win over riser and challenger Naruto Otsutsuki.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

'The currency is different here than in yokai academy….. Maybe I should do what jiraiya did? Well I have had a lot of experience with the subject, and I'm sure the girls won't mind…..yeah screw it I'll do it.' Said Naruto to himself before using the **creation of all things** technique to summon a table, empty book, a few pens and a chair.

Sitting down onto the chair, Naruto cracked his knuckles before moving his hands faster than any eye could catch. With a prime record of 10 seconds, Naruto wrote out his new likely hit 'Hooked' which just sums up his life with his girlfriends and how he meets them. So while the book is mostly porn, it had a story to it which was just as good.

Activating his byakugan he looked for the nearest publisher within the area. Spotting one near a school, he teleported there making sure to hide him from the moving public as he reappeared next to an alleyway. Making a quick turn around the building, he appeared at the front of the publisher's business.

Walking up to the counter in front of him, he saw a female receptionist….please kami I beg you not to let her see my work requested Naruto from his mind.

He walked up to the receptionist and smiled, with a small wave he introduced himself.

'Hi I'm Naruto Otsutsuki and I'm here to publish a book' said Naruto as he held out his book towards the receptionist who had grabbed it out of his hand….he was so getting kicked out of the building.

When he looked to the receptionist he sweat dropped and sighed happily.

The receptionist was fully diverted in his book and was reading it at a fast pace, and from the look on her face…he written some dam well sex scenes.

'Carrol! Give me that and get back to work!' said a man in a suit as he walked down towards him and 'Carrol'.

That brought Carrol out of her starry gaze as she nodded before handing the book towards the publisher.

Within two chapters he was on the floor bleeding from his noes. Although he could hear the man mumble about a piece of paper work that was on the table.

Signing it, he handed it towards the nearly knocked out man in a suit, before leaving towards a jewellery planning to sell some of his gems to afford a piece of land which he could use his mokuton to create….maybe he could also go to school again with his girls? It would be fun seeing the difference.

With that Naruto walked towards the school in the background intent of finding a piece of land he could by near it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy. Also for the purpose of knowing which moka is which. pink haired moka will be spelt like this: Moca while silver haired moka is just moka. Also the hollow name kage speaks in bold. Peace.**

'…'

'…..'

'I hate most humans….'

'Ditto…'

'Oh c'mon girls! It will be fun! And from what I already heard there is always something going on! Besides this will be different since it's not a school for monsters! Don't you want to know how the classes are different?' asked Naruto while looking at his four girlfriends Moka, Ruby, kaguya and Moca (read top bold writing for who Moca is).

'I did not go to school and graduate to go back to school! Know your place!' said moka kicking Naruto in the face, only for him to raise an eyebrow at her.

'Well I guess the training is doing well for you and you are improving so I guess that's a benefit' said Naruto as he could actually feel the kick to his face…it just didn't hurt.

Kaguya sighed, Naruto wanted to go to the school because he was curious…..look how his curiosity turned out in yokai academy. He pulled in 4 girlfriends, including herself, who left their dimension and agreed to be sealed within him for the dimension jumps to make sure they didn't go else ware… she bets he just wants to meet more people.

Ruby however just agreed as she liked to listen to Naruto's request. Much more than tsukune.

Moca just pouted. Naruto just wanted to cause hell there, she knew because he did in her dimension.

Eventually all four girls just sighed before agreeing, as they might as well since finding the stupid dimension seals are almost based on luck entirely. I mean Naruto found the dimension seal on the Rosario that held the schools personal dimension seal to block humans from seeing them of feeling them.

Seriously? How the hell did Naruto manage to find it?

'Yes! Ok so I signed us up for third year. Cause I want us to try get student council, I mean who could turn us down!' said Naruto with his fist in the air….only to receive silence.

'You just want to make ramen a school dish…..' replied kaguya who face palmed her delicate features for the stupidity of what is called Naruto. Both moka's agreed along with ruby.

That caused Naruto to drop his head….why were they against ramen….

'Oh well!, let's get to class!' said Naruto as he teleported them to the front gate already dressed in his custom school uniform, which was just the regular uniform with the colours being red and black. Kaguya had white with black for hers, with moka having hers white with red, and the Moca had pink with red.

Ruby however just wore the normal school uniform…..

Ruby looked at all the others look at her with a tilt of their heads…which made ruby blush a bit as she forgot to customise her shirt and skirt.

'well I managed to make us all have the same classes, thank the sharingan for that, and first up is…..ENGLISH (language class as it is in japan)!' said Naruto with his fist In the air….only to have all the students look towards him and laugh….. With made Naruto have a miniature storm cloud over him which sent lightning strikes hitting his hair and making it spikier.

That was how Naruto was for the rest of the day, as well as bored…seriously he was like the only one who wanted to go to school as teachers sabotaged him back in the elemental nations as a young kid, well his blood clone was sabotaged anyway.

(End of school)

'So I know what you are going to say, and you are right. You told me so' said Naruto while walking with his hands behind his head as he looked towards the sky.

The day was stupidly boring, nothing happened….well except when he mentioned to someone he was the author of the book 'hooked' which had sold out after the first three hours. So he spent most of the day signing autographs for all the students, with some of the girls saying that they would be fine with being models for him. At which kaguya and the girls appeared behind him and started to drag him away….yeah that was fun.

Walking to a clearing he suddenly stopped before looking around him.

'You can come out now, since there is no civilians here' said Naruto as he felt multiple energy's following him and his group.

The first type energy he had felt was pure and gave a sense of holy energy.

The second type was a corrupted version of the holy energy he felt.

And the third was similar to what yokai was.

Soon the clearing was surrounded by a few people with pure white wings with holy energy. Thinking enough he bet they were angles.

However soon a pair of people wearing what he would expect ruby to wear also appeared, however they had black wings and corrupted holy energy.

However he noticed that the people with yokai didn't more. Seriously? They think he didn't sense them? Idiots.

Looking up towards the people with white wings he waved.

'Hi there names Naruto Otsutsuki and I'm not really interested in buying red bull to give me wings.' Said Naruto with a wave, which had made most of the angels twitch along with making those with dark wings chuckle, and although he couldn't hear it, he knew the yokai group were busting a gut if their irregular energy tells him anything.

The angles however didn't say anything…just moved their hands forward and glowed.

Naruto looked at himself to see if he had gotten attacked or not, however when he turned around to look at his girls…..a tear slipped through his eyes.

Behind him he saw all his girls have chains prodding through them and purplish dark spears…how he didn't sense that!

Moving towards them he quickly ripped the chains and spears out of them, and placed them onto the floor…..he didn't see how badly the damage was until now….

There on the floor almost dead was kaguya…who had a massive hole through her midsection…how did she get injured! She was almost as good as he was!

Both moka's had numerous holes within their stomachs…..along with choke marks along their throats from the chains…

Ruby…..had her legs ripped off….

Naruto just stared at their body's….. However the angles with dark wings had to make a comment.

'Wow that was easy…who knew that they were so weak and yet they were producing a lot of yokai.' Said one of the angles with black wings. The other brand of angles also agreed, they went in thinking that this was going to be a tough battle. Although now that their darker counterparts were here….they would have to eliminate them for going into their business.

Naruto could not believe that his girls were just….attacked for no reason….they were dying because he was getting to **Lazy **and **lax!** HOW DARE ANYONE ATTACK HIS FAMILY! With that Naruto went through some handsigns his hair covering his eyes from anyone's view.

**Bloodclone no jutsu**

Summoning four bloodclones, which had shocked everyone in the clearing as this man created four duplicates of himself.

Turning to his bloodclones he gave his orders 'give them the black light but for ruby and both moka's give them the ability to use chakra, nothing else got it' he told the clone, who had agreed and started to give all four of his now dead girlfriends the blacklight ability with ruby and both moka's getting blacklight and chakra.

The angle with black wings laughed. 'Well this is interesting! Bow we have more things to kill!' with that one of the dark angles flew at Naruto.

Bu dump….Bu dump….Bu dump…..Bu dump…..

Dump, dump, dump, dump, dump (heart beat)

'RAAAAAHHHHHHH' screamed Naruto towards the heavens sending out a white wave of energy which slowly added different colours to it covering himself within his own energy.

'AHHHHH' billions of screams could be heard across the world as hurricanes, tsunami's, earthquakes and volcano eruptions took place from all the power, the ground was shaking. Not just from the earthquakes but also from the power that started them.

The angles and their darker counterparts fell to the ground; their wings couldn't support themselves in the air, and the devils just a few metres away also couldn't move.

However because of the enormous amount of power three portals opened up. Two opened within the sky and one appeared on the ground.

Their colours were gold, dark purple and red respectively.

Soon hundreds of similar people appeared through the portals all falling to their knees when they felt this power.

Naruto was just getting started…..he still had all his seals blocking his true strength…..when he fought kaguya he didn't release them.

**Resistance seal: release!**

**Gravity seal: release!**

**Five prong seal: release!**

**Limiter seal: release!**

**True potential seal….: release!**

With that the white surge grew thinner and thinner… going more condensed by the second.

Soon Naruto appeared….

Naruto had long spiky white hair similar to madara's with crimson tips at each spikes end and had two horns prodding through his forehead with one on each side. His shirt was destroyed within the energy surge; however his black pants remained, along with his black and red Nike shoes.

However the newest feature was his new eyes. They were completely crimson with 6 rings within each eye with 9 tomoe's spinning around his eyes at a ridiculous pace.

His body was also surrounded with lightning which was sparking the ground.

Looking behind him and seeing his girls looking wide eye at him….he gave a small smile and tear through his eyes.

'I'm sorry for not being able to protect you completely…..so I'm going to from now on…it's a promise of a life time….well mine and yours….Dattebayo' said Naruto with his smile stretching into a grin, which the girls smiled to. Although they were confused about his what he meant by his and theirs lifetime…. Although they did feel different.

Naruto turned back towards the group and started to send chakra into the clearing and forcing all those who opposed him down, although he let the people with yokai stand and breath, which confused most of them as they weren't affected. Although one smart mouth one had to call out.

'Ha seems that we are too strong for this weakling to face' said a man with blond hair….wasn't that the guy who he beat with his own arm?

Well since he couldn't have that he forced all the devils down to the ground.

Naruto started to walk towards the centre.

'…..Who are the leaders of each of your groups….and if you lie….I will kill you all' said Naruto as he slowly started to rise his power making the already sparking lightning spark faster and bigger, along with the ground cracking.

Soon 7 people started to crawl forward although it seemed for the yokai group there was 4 leaders.

Allowing the seven to stand he waited for their names.

A man with black with blond hair stood up and stated his name 'Azazel governor-general of the fallen angles, which are the people with dark wings', stated the man with an easy going expression.

Then a man wearing gold armour stated his name 'Michael leader of the angles' stated the man with white wings and gold armour.

Finally the four devils talked.

The first was a red head man who looked similar to rias Gremory. 'Sirzechs Lucifer at your service' stated the man with a grin, which was countered by Naruto's pissed off blank face.

Then a young girl talked 'serafall leviathan at your service' stated a small girl with a wand. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that.

'Ajuka Beelzebub creator of the evil piece system.' Said one of the two men with a mysterious aura.

'falbuim asmodeus I'm in charge of the military affairs in the underworld' said the man with a similar blank face that Naruto was showing, before Naruto forced a bit of energy to him and made him tremble.

Naruto nodded…. Before holding them all up by their throats with chakra arms.

'Now….we are going to have a chat….lie to me and you die….but I will kill some of the angles and fallen angles as they did almost kill my family' said Naruto looking at Michael and Azrael who struggled.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey people! Here is the next chapter and enjoy, also shout out to vampwalker709. Thanks for the reviews! Also this will be a very short chapter as I'm already falling asleep as I am typing, which works because I know how to touch type and I'm currently writing with my eyes half closed so yeah, expect the next chapter to be bigger by a thousand or so words.**

Silence… complete and utter silence…

The reason for this?

The mass crowed of dead body's surrounding a white haired man with crimson tips.

Thud…..

The white haired man dropped a girl with black wings onto the floor and began to walk towards a small group of beings that ranged from dark angles and devils.

They thought that while he was speaking to the leaders of them, it was ok to try and rape his girls.

'you know….i probably would of let you live if you didn't attack my girls….then tried to rape them….but for that….' At this Naruto closed his eyes….

'I WILL SHOW YOU A TRUE HELL!' screamed Naruto as his juubi eye glowed red.

**Infinite Tsukuyomi **

Many of the onlookers watched as the group randomly start to scream….then fall to the ground twitching and clutching their heads in phantom pain.

Naruto looked back towards the three main groups.

'….remember what I said and take it to the heart….got it…' said Naruto as his tomoe within his eyes began to spin.

Getting fearful nods from the angles and fallen angles and a slight nod from the devils, they all left to go back to their own homes.

Looking at all the beings disappearing, he walked to his girls, knowing that some devils stayed behind for some reason, could it be for revenge? Or something else.

Looking at his girls, he went to one knee before dragging them all into a massive hug.

While in the hug the girls could feel something wet trickle past their skin. Looking towards the source, they found Naruto crying while holding to them a bit tight.

'I'm…I'm sorry for not protecting you all before that…..I…I'm so…so…so…..sorry I wasn't good enough…..if only I was aware and….less easy going I could of-' Naruto was cut off from a slap….

By Moca…..

Moca looked at him with tears in her eyes, which broke Naruto's heart 'Don't you dare say you are sorry! You did save us! I was sure that we were dying then you saved us…so please don't talk about how you are sorry!' said Moca as her voice varied from strong and loud to soft and quiet.

Naruto looked at Moca for a bit…before smiling a small smile as kissing her with as much passion anyone could give. After that kiss, he implemented it with the other three girls, which left them with jelly legs.

Naruto looked up at them and smiled, before standing up and holding his hands together in like a ball form.

Naruto started to concentrate on what he was doing; he knew that what he was going to do was going to make a them all happy.

Spreading his hands apart after a minute or two. Naruto got down on one knee once again.

He looked up at the four women in front of him with a small smile and a tear appearing in the corner of his left eye.

'Will you all marry me properly' asked Naruto holding the four rings towards the woman.

The girls were shocked, especially kaguya. She had started as his most powerful enemy and yet….now she was getting proposed to by him…This is the happiest moment of her life, screw her two sons who sealed her into the fucking moon.

Both moka's looked at the rings within his hands and teared a bit, well Moca did while the other moka was holding back a very large smile. Which could be said same for ruby.

The four rings were laid out in Naruto's hand, ready to be placed on each of the girls.

-Pink with and emerald centre.

-pure silver with a ruby with an slit in the middle

-another pure silver one with a black tomoe diamond (made it up so yeah)

-and a raven black ring with a ruby firmly in place.

The silence that was present lasted for a while…until Naruto made a comment.

'So I'm guessing that you don't want to?' asked Naruto with an over exaggerated eyebrow raise.

From his question, everyone gotten broken out of their stump and immediately jumped Naruto.

With a simultaneous 'Yes!' Naruto placed each ring on their new owner's hands before giving them a kiss each.

'Well how does it feel being a new otsutsuki?' asked Naruto with a grin as he watched the girls, with the exception of kaguya, smile at his antics.

Seeing how they were laughing silently, Naruto formed a chakra hand to grab onto his new true wives hands. 'Well….lets go home' said Naruto with a smile as he and his girlfriend's walked towards the sunset and their current school.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter I was really tired and mentally drained so without further ado, here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

'And that's how I met tayuya and the rest of the girls' said Naruto before taking a sip of coffee as he and his new wives walked through the school gates all ready for a day of hell.

'Really?' asked moka as she was seriously wondering how Naruto managed to make four girls like him when not trying and then marring four other girls from different dimensions.

'yep, really' said Naruto as he moved his right hand just in front of his face and looked at his watch.

'It's 9:15…. Are you sure that there was school today?' asked Naruto looking towards ruby, who looked confused at him.

'I have no idea what you're on about Naruto-kun' stated ruby with a tilt of her head.

Naruto twitched before turning to the one who told him.

'Moca….why did you tell me that ruby said we had to go to school?' asked Naruto while looking at moka with a suspicious eye.

At this Moca started to move her eyes left to right rapidly. Before looking at both kaguya and ruby.

Suddenly they all disappeared in a poof of smoke….

Naruto watched as the smoke slowly dispersed…

…

'DAMMIT KAGUYA!' screamed Naruto as he started to walk towards his home while mumbling about how kaguya now a days liked to play pranks on him and how the rest of the girls helped her. Probably because he was strict when training them in blacklight. But seriously if you accidently consume someone then that's it no revival jutsu because there is no body to revive.

Not looking where he was going, he nudged shoulders with another man. Looking up he saw a man with short slick white hair, black jacket with a white undershirt and maroon coloured jeans. Making eye contact with him he could see a white dragon hidden behind his eyes.

'Watch it buddy' said the white haired man, only to get slightly shocked at Naruto's reply.

'Whatever dragon boy' said Naruto as he looked blankly at the man across from him.

The man looked at Naruto critically for a few moments….. Before a look of realisation appeared.

'….you're the man that laid waste to the group of fallen angles and angles right?' asked the man as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

'…You know pointing is rude right?' asked Naruto with a slight grin on his face as he watched the man narrow his eyes. 'But yes that was me…do you want a front row seat of how easy it was?' asked Naruto with his fist's clenching and unclenching.

The man smiled before suddenly activating his armour. It was similar to the other kid's gauntlet but instead of just a gauntlet it was a full set of armour which was coloured white with blue outlining.

Naruto just sighed there were a few reasons why he didn't want to fight at the moment. 1 there was people around the area. 2 he really wanted to get home. 3 he wanted to have sex with his girls. 4 he had to write the next instalment of hooked. And finally 5…. He just couldn't be very bothered.

The man with dragon armour started talking.

'You may call me the vanishing dragon' said the man within the dragon designed suit.

'Hmm ok I'll call you baby dragon then' said Naruto as he prepared to move, only to see rias Gremory and her friends pop up.

The man looked at the group for a bit, and landed his gaze at Issei for a bit before turning his head back to Naruto.

'They are not strong enough to fight me, now shall we continue?' asked the vanishing dragon

Naruto smirked and disappeared within a blink of the eye.

The man in the suit turned his head and looked in shock as Naruto was holding the back of his neck.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM

Naruto looked down towards the body within a newly created crater with nothing but joy. He could actually go home now!

'Graa….if you think…that will….keep me down…..you are MISTAKEN!' screamed the man within the suit as he blasted up towards the sky and pointed a hand at Naruto.

'DIE!' screamed the man within the suit as he fired a beam at him.

The Gremory group looked shocked; there was no way someone could survive that!

Naruto just looked at the beam for a bit before sticking a finger out and began to collect some hollow energy at the tip of his finger.

**Bala**

The small red ball flew at the beam extremely fast and then started to cut through the beam like it was nothing.

Rias Gremory was gapping, how did this….thing do that? How is he doing this? And would he be able to join her peerage?

The man in the suit's eyes dimidiated, he saw the attack coming but couldn't move.

Squelch

Silence ran throughout the clearing.

The small red ball of energy shot through the man's shoulder and continued to go flying.

Naruto just looked at the energy ball flying away with a raised eye brow. Kage told him that those things explode and even showed him. Although he did mention that there would be some force needed to make it explode….and apparently his attacks can go through armour and a body and still not explode….that's kinda cool.

The man in the suit looked at his shoulder for a few moments….before flying away at his fastest speed, only to get kicked in his back sending him further and faster away.

Naruto landed on a house's roof after he kicked the man in the suit further away.

Naruto looked at his watch 9:20.

Raising his hands behind his head Naruto teleported back to his house, intent on doing the five things he mentioned to himself.

When he disappeared he hadn't played attention towards the Gremory group, who were discussing how to add him to their peerage.

(Few days later)

'Naruto…..why did you buy the public pool when we have one?' asked moka as she looked towards the dirty and gritty public pool which was near the school.

Naruto looked at her with a grin, and then pushed her in. This made everyone look in shock as moka fell to her doom.

SPLASH

….

Suddenly moka jumped right out and slugged Naruto across the face.

'YOU ASSHOLE! You know that me and the other Moca can't swim unless….its…..' suddenly moka became quiet. Soon everyone noticed something…..she wasn't on the ground screaming in pain….

Naruto grinned; guess he was right after all.

'Well it looks like I was right. The blacklight virus made all your weaknesses disappear. So now water doesn't affect you and Moca here.' Said Naruto as he rubbed his hand on Moca's head, who just blushed and pouted at him.

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. How did he know that? How did he know that the blacklight virus would cure their weakness?

Naruto brought them out of their train of thoughts with summoning hundreds of clones.

'Ok men! Clean up the pool and add self-cleaning seals all around' said Naruto watching as the mob of clones nod their head and disappear. And within three seconds the pool was clean and sealed, along with the canteen and entry.

Naruto then went through some handsigns before summoning new clean chairs and tables along with multiple wood clones which transformed using their true transformation jutsu to turn into different people to become staff going back to the pool, Naruto used his water manipulation to drain all the dirty water out and replace it with his own clean water that he gained from the atmosphere.

Naruto looked back at his girls before snapping his fingers, making his cloths change into a pair of black swimming trunks and some red shades with black lenses resting on top of his long spiky hair.

'Last one In has to clean the house!' shouted Naruto as he jumped straight into the pool….or would of tried to if he didn't slip…..

SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH

Naruto looked to see the girls already within the water and laughing at him.

It was at that moment Naruto's pride crumbled. Until a bucket load of water smashed his face. Looking up he saw a grinning ruby with her wand out for show.

Naruto's eye twitched…before he laughed and then jumped into the water in a cannon ball landing….or would of if he hadn't over jumped the whole pool….

Standing up Naruto just walked to the pool, ignoring his wives laughing at him.

(Next day)

'I forgot how nice it was walking through a forest' muttered Naruto as he walked through a luscious forest just outside of the city he and his wives lived.

Looking around Naruto started to notice a lake with a mist circling around it….well that was normal.

So Naruto did what Naruto would do. He walked towards the lake. While walking closer to the lake he noticed that he could see a slight barrier around the lake and a few metres out from the lakes edge. Looking forward he saw a sword wedged in a massive rock, although it looked chipped and cracked, he could feel it was sentient. Looking at the lake's water, he noticed that it was not lighter near the edges and it looked….heavy….

Activating his sharingan in one eye and the byakugan in the other he saw something he thought was only a myth that he found in the techno world…a monster with nine heads….the Greek legend itself…a hydra… What somewhat scared Naruto himself was the multiple hydra heads grinning at him….that was kinda fucked…..

Looking back at the sword he shrugged, he could just consume the hydra if they fought.

Placing one foot on the water. He used his chakra to hold him steady although he did feel a slight movement from the hydra at the very bottom of the lake. Placing his other foot on the water he gathered his wits before walking across towards the sword, his eyes staying on the hydra down below.

Getting up to the sword he placed his hand on the handle. Only to jump into the sky as a hydra head appeared. How the hell did that thing get from the bottom of the lake to the surface! Sure he could but that thing was massive and the lake was like 15 kilometres down!

Moving his body with his Ki, he dodged a head aiming to eat him. Landing on another head he summoned his dragon fiend sword, which he enchanted with spiritual energy to make it all the more powerful.

Jumping back into the sky as one of the hydra heads smashed the other one; he held his sword up high and gathered his spiritual energy.

**Kagetensio! **

Firing a dark beam at the beast, he watched as one of the heads moved to take the hit.

BOOM

Looking at the used to be head he grinned, until he remembered something….cut off one head….

At that moment the stump where a head used to be grew two more hydra heads, which grinned at him…..

Two more take its place…..

Naruto tried to teleport behind the beast…..

Only to find out that he couldn't….he looked around and saw a bit of light flash…looking around he only saw the barrier…..

The barrier! Naruto looked up to see the barrier flashing for a few seconds after another attempting to teleport or freeze time.

Suddenly he looked to his right only to see a hydra head smash him into the barrier….which stopped him from flying out of the area.

Falling down towards the water, Naruto quickly landed on his feet using chakra to hold him up, he knew if he went into the water this fight would be hell of a lot harder. Looking up he saw one of hydra's ten heads dropping down above him.

Quickly dashing to the left he resealed his sword, and went placed his hands into a single handsign.

**Katon: multi fire ball jutsu!**

With that Naruto spewed out over 50 fireballs each the size of one hydra head.

Naruto dashed backwards when he saw the flames come together and strike the body of the hydra causing it to screech out in agony.

Naruto looked at the hydra's skin and saw that it was heavily burnt….until it put the burnt part of its body back into the water and completely healed.

'Goddamit! You can bloody heal your injured parts when you're in water? God fucking dammit!' screamed Naruto as he pointed his finger at the massive beast, who in turn smiled with its many heads.

Naruto was in a bit of a jam. The dam thing was massive and he couldn't exactly use his water ninjutsu on it, and his fire didn't exactly do much after it healed itself…. That just left his wind, earth, lightning, wood, storm and his newest element he mastered…..ice.

Not paying attention Naruto got caught with a by a massive neck while he was thinking of his numerous elements. Getting flung towards the barrier he pushed off it with as much strength as he could, which sent him flying at the hydra at the speed of light.

Barrelling through the beast he appeared onto the other side of the barrier and held himself using his chakra.

Looking back he saw that he had chopped through 3 heads and a shoulder….fuck.

Six heads appeared where he went through the original three all grinning at him.

What the fuck was with this thing and grinning?

Charging up futon chakra within him he leaped up into the highest spot of the dome.

**Futon: spiralling shuriken disc's **

Out came one hundred or so fuma shuriken the size of a regular human.

Naruto watched as each shuriken made of wind slice through the body and its many heads. Seeing the sentient sword right below him, he pushed against the barrier and plummeted right on the stone that held the sword. Quickly he grabbed the blade and with a mighty pull the blade came out.

Looking at the blade he watched as it started to glow golden and become a golden mist.

'Pull out your blade young one' spoke a mysterious voice. Naruto looked around with his byakugan and sharingan for anything within the area but nothing popped up he turned back to the golden mist and shrugged. He resummoned his arch dragon blade and held it forward; soon the gold mist went into the blade.

Naruto watched as his katana glowed gold before becoming covered in light. Soon the light vanished and his new katana was shown.

The handle was still the same only with the main cloth becoming gold with black diamond's running up the hilt of the blade, the crossgaurd was the exact same as ryu's if he remembered correctly and the blade….was pure gold with black and red running up through the middle on both sides.

Suddenly Naruto felt something within him stir, before he passed out on top of the water with the hydra wrapping its body around him making sure that Naruto won't get attacked.

The hydra moved one of its heads towards a certain part of the lake and spoke in a feminine tone.

'you were right lady of the lake, that was fun' said the hydra with a grin as it watched the mist part a bit to show a smiling face of a woman who looked to be in her twenty's with long brown hair and a red robe covering her body the woman walked close to Naruto's body as it floated with chakra.

'I told you so' spoke the woman who looked down on the man in front of her. Guess Gaia was right regarding him.

The lady of the lake looked down upon Naruto's determined face and grinned. Oh what he must be doing right now?

(Mindscape)

Naruto woke up with a start. Where was he? Looking around he saw destroyed buildings meaning he was where his hollow was. Walking towards where he heard snores he saw his hollow kage sleeping.

However he noticed that the sword kage held wasn't there.

'You know I'm standing right here' said a feminine voice, which made Naruto turn his head and look at that direction.

Standing there was a woman who seemed to be sending out similar power to the sword that he absorbed a few minutes ago….next to a alive hydra…..who he chopped all the heads off…

…oh fuck…..

'Ahem' said the woman noticing that Naruto was ignoring her if the sweat dropping from his head gave any indication.

Naruto looked at the lady once more, noticing that she had golden hair and delicate features along with pail skin, well the skin that he could see which was just her face, neck and a bit of her breasts.

Looking down he saw that there was a sword poking out of her long robe, which was similar to Kaguya's old one except there was no magatama or tomoe any ware.

Deciding to greet himself as it was the only thing he could, Naruto grinned 'hi there names Naruto Otsutsuki what's yours?' asked Naruto was a hand in front of him ready to shake. Only for the woman to flick away.

'You accepted my power yet you don't know my NAME! What is wrong with you child!' said the lady as she slapped Naruto over the head.

'Ow! What the hell lady I only felt some energy coming from a sword how the hell should I know who you are! And I didn't accept it! It was the only thing I thought that would kill the bloody hydra surrounding the god dam lake!' said Naruto as he kept blocking the slaps of the woman until she stopped randomly.

'Hydra?' asked the woman with a tilt of her head. There was never a hydra surrounding or under the lake.

Naruto looked at her stupidly. 'Did you not notice the massive hydra just chilling at the bottom of the lake? Seriously? The thing popped up and I was stuck in a barrier with it and I couldn't escape from the dam thing.' Said Naruto opening up a memory of him fighting the hydra, which the lady just watched with fascination.

After the end of the memory the lady just looked at Naruto apologetically 'well then. I am sorry I had attacked you when you indeed didn't have a choice at all' said the lady as she bowed her head slightly in forgiveness before looking back up. 'My name is Ex, and I am the sentient that you felt within the blade, which is called Excalibur, and I am kind of surprised that you found my true form' said Ex as she watched through Naruto's memory again.

Naruto just looked at Ex for a bit before falling on his ass. How in the fucking hell did he find the Excalibur, the one king author apparently used back in one of the history books he read.

He looked at the woman Ex again and felt that she wasn't the reason he passed out though, and since kage was asleep…who brought him here?

'I did' spoke a voice behind him. Looking back he saw a man with black hair crimson eyes and black wings similar to fallen angles, although he also had horns prodding through his head. He only also wore black pants.

'My name is Lucifer…. Did you hear that?' asked the man in front of Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto looked at him stupidly. 'Um yea I did Lucifer right?' asked Naruto before he saw a blade similar to kage's appear in front of him.

Naruto looked towards Lucifer for an explanation only to see the man pointing a finger at him.

'Naruto Otsutsuki….you have unlocked your shikai now it's time for you to unlock your bankai! Prepare to fight me when you awake or prepare to die against the True devil' said Lucifer as a long black katana appeared in his right hand.

Naruto looked the blade in front of him before summoning his Ex-dragon (his Excalibur/ arch dragon sword) and slammed it through his shikai blade which was the same as kage's.

Looking up at the 'True devil' in front of him he pointed his finger straight at him. 'Bring it' said Naruto as he started to wake up from his soulscape.

Lucifer grinned a bloodthirsty grin before looking at Ex with surprise.

'So the child who holds the True devil also holds Excalibur a sword of the gods?' asked Lucifer as he started to disappear before he heard Ex's words.

'He is no child…' said Ex as she began to watch Naruto's entire life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Yo, here is the next chapter so yeah enjoy.**

On top of a lake stood two people, these 'people' were the representation of power.

The one on the left had silver spiky hair with crimson tips that went to his lower back with a part of his hair slightly covering his right eye which was red with 3 tomoe spinning In its eye, the same could be said for the left eye. He wore nothing but a black singlet and fingerless gloves he had formed for himself just then along with long black shaggy pants that were tied up to his ankles with red bandages. His shoes were just plain black sneakers. This man was Naruto Otsutsuki The supposed white streak, the kami no shinobi and the time devil.

The man across him was called Lucifer. The man wore no top and simply wore loose long pants with short black boots. He also had black wings prodding from his back he had simple shaggy black hair that went past his ears and stopped mid neck along with two horns prodding his forehead. Although his most distinguished part were his eyes, which were crimson like Naruto's however without the three tomoe within them.

The two of them looked at each other with nothing but a stare. Slowly Lucifer drew his blade from nothingness and Naruto unsealed his. Both went into a stance they knew and waited for their moment to strike.

On the other side of the lake stood both the lady of the lake, and one hydra head. They had noticed that Naruto woke up, but before they could talk to him he sent them both towards the other end of the lake with a little difficulty as the hydra was quite large and all. However as soon as Naruto moved them the true king of hell appeared….Lucifer.

The lady of the lake gasped as she saw him appear. Until she noticed that he was connected to Naruto through the soul, which brought her some grief that one so pure had once had a heart of pure darkness.

Naruto studied Lucifer with his sharingan; waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike… it was nerve wracking. He was fighting Lucifer….someone who called himself a 'true devil' in his own words and was showing it by being stupidly hard to predict even with his sharingan at level three tomoe.

The two of them stood still for a few moments…before launching at each other at speeds that blasted water towards the barrier creating a rainy battle appearance.

Naruto watched as Lucifer went for a clean slice from the head. Ducking under the attack Naruto saw Lucifer pointing the tip of his sword into the ground and lifting his foot up. Naruto analysed the situation before activating his time technique, only to wince as he felt a boot to the head as he forgot that the barrier stopped his space and time techniques and maybe his other 'uni' elements as well.

Looking as the water he passed through moved very slowly, he watched as Lucifer was dashing towards him. Looking down towards the water, he moved his hand to a handstand position for him to latch onto the water.

Latching onto the water below, he did a small flick sending his feet to the water below, before going belly first onto the water missing lucifers blade by a little bit.

Naruto jumped up as dashed towards Lucifer, whose back was turned to him. Jumping up on an angle that would let him use the flying swallow, Naruto dashed towards him leaving a blue mark behind him as he went. Naruto watched as he got closer to his opponent with his sharingan spinning. As Naruto got closer he for some reason started to feel dread well up within him. Now Naruto's blade was just a ruler length away…before Lucifer turned around with a blinding light flashing from his eyes.

'Grahhh!' screamed Naruto as his eye's felt like the just burnt them out of his eye sockets. Due to his sharingan enhancing his sight he got an even worse effect from the flash of light. Covering his eyes with the hand that held his sword. He quickly threw his body to the left as a blade went through water.

Lucifer grinned as he watched Naruto struggle to defend himself. While he knew that Naruto had regenerative abilities, he made sure that the effect Naruto felt was like looking at the sun directly and as close as possible, so his eyes were out for a bit. Now while he knew that Naruto never relied on his sharingan bloodline much, he uses them at nearly any battle that he himself thinks would be difficult, so all it he needed was timing.

Lucifer looked at Naruto struggling to hold his eyes and keep himself afloat from all the pain he was experiencing from his eyes. Lucifer couldn't help but gloat. 'So the powerful Naruto Otsutsuki can't even last a few minutes with me without his eyes? How pitiful. I do not know how you gained me as your zanpakuto spirit. Maybe it was because you were so weak that you needed some strong weapon to keep you alive for a while before your hollow took over? That's what I think. Your hollow was probably sorry for you and let you be in control until you were near death before taking over.' Said Lucifer as he walked slowly towards Naruto, who had started to have blood flow out of his tear ducts.

However Lucifer wasn't done yet. 'Hell your hollow probably wanted to let you battle people weaker than yourself so that you could feel confident that you could protect your 'wives'. So tell me, how did it feel getting cheated on by toki and satsuki when you were a child? Did it hurt? I bet you were more sad that they found someone better than you, after all, who would like you? The 'demon of konoha' at a ripe age of what? 2? How does it feel that it took you traveling dimensions to meet 3/8 of your 'loved ones' who probably only use you for sex? I mean that's all they do with you don't they.' Asked Lucifer with a grin as he got closer and closer towards Naruto with his sword being held loosely in his hand.

For Naruto listening to Lucifer….broke him….. Now that he truly thought of it…all he and his 'wives' did were sex…. And that was mostly it….. When he was dating toki and satsuki he made sure to do everything to keep them happy…. And he got cheated on…. He was considered a demon at the age of two by konoha, and only became a hero there when he revived everyone in konoha and defeated pein….and then they took kusami….his first real friend….but was she like the rest to? Just someone who wanted to use him….looking back at his hollow, he remembered how easy it was becoming friends with him….was it out of pity….was it out of some sick joke or was it just for fun…..

Naruto went through a series of flashes, showing both his truly good moments and bad moments. Naruto watched with sadness as he only felt truly happy when he met kusami at the age of three and met saya and Gaia and the rest of his girls back in the elemental nations along with meeting his dark side…the side that helped him come to terms with his darkness within his heart and yet his memories went for minutes and that was it. His truly happy memories were destroyed by the after math of each ending of a memory.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. He watched as a few people appeared…people he was completely sure loved him….his family.

There stood hashirama senju, tobirama senju, Mito uzumaki, madara uchiha (final fight was just that a fight not a to the death thing) and shisui uchiha, his adoptive older brother and hagoromo…the man who saved him the first time he felt this way.

Hashirama smiled at him sadly, which was mirrored by the rest of the people there.

'Naruto….Get up already! You are an Otsutsuki! A mix of senju, uchiha and uzumaki! You inherited all our wills and became a part of the senju, uzumaki and uchiha family. We will always look out for you above….so don't forget us ok? Said hashirama while he rubbed Naruto's hair a bit.

Tears trickled down Naruto's eyes as he watched hashirama disappear after the speech. Then Mito stood forward and hugged him.

'You are the one of the only people I could ever call a son excluding my actual son, but then again you acted more of a son compared to him….so don't ever give up my son.. Ok' said Mito as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before disappearing like hashirama.

Tobirama walked up to him and held his shoulders and forced Naruto to look him in the eyes. 'Naruto….I never had my own son or daughter….or wife….but you gave me the chance to be a somewhat father when you revived me and my brother and his wife…..you gave me a chance that I didn't get in my own actual time. You were to me my own son, similar to both how hashirama and Mito see you. So don't ruin my memory of you ok? You are the family to the senju's and the sage of the six paths reincarnation ok! So you are going to make it right?' asked tobirama with a small smile as he watched Naruto look at him with tears.

'Sure tell the rest that I love them' said Naruto as he watched tobirama nod before disappearing with a tear in where he once stood.

Naruto felt a gloved hand on his back, looking up he saw madara with a smile on his face. 'Although you did defeat me and end project Tsukuyomi….you were a great friend and brother….and anyone related to me must be strong…got that….' Said madara with a small smile on his face as he faded away from view, leaving a slightly smiling Naruto in his place.

Naruto moved his head back down, until he felt a little prick on his forehead. Looking up he saw shisui on his knee in front of him with a grin. 'Hey little bro….. I know you can get past all the pain, after all…if I trained you, you could get through anything' said shisui with a grin only to get punched in the face by Naruto who was laughing a bit. 'Shisui-nee-san….. Thank you for being there for me at a young age.' Said Naruto as he watched shisui give a peace symbols and vanish.

Hagoromo just looked at Naruto and simply said four words. 'I believe in you' and with that hagoromo grinned slightly before vanishing leaving Naruto smiling. Noticing something glowing, Naruto looked at the floor and saw a necklace with 6 magatama. The magatama colours going from left to right were. Red, blue, white, black, brown and green. Each symbolising his family and hagoromo.

Naruto clenched his hand tightly as he placed the necklace on, feeling the power of his loved ones he woke up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is another chapter.**

'And your family even lef-'Lucifer was cut off from his ramblings by a hook to the jaw, flying to the other side of the lake, he looked towards Naruto.

Naruto was now sporting a new necklace that held a few magatama, but for some reason he seemed to be…. More….. Accepted or free….

Naruto looked at his necklace before smiling a bit. He then turned his head towards where he sensed Lucifer.

'Lucifer….you will get defeated…..weather by me killing you or you accepting defeat.' Said Naruto as he ripped his two eyes out of their sockets before absorbing them using blacklight, creating a brand new set of eyes, which he changed into a form that he only recently gained….

His rinne-sharingan, the crimson eyes of the complete juubi.

Naruto started to walk towards Lucifer slowly while deactivating his restraints but not releasing but compressing the energy he gained back from his restraints.

'I don't know why I restrain myself….I can open and close doors without my seals restricting my strength. I can walk at a normal speed to others without my seals. And I can conceal my powers entirely at will…from now on Lucifer…. I will not hold back in worry.' With that said Naruto vanished….

Before lucifers entire arm got ripped off suddenly. Lucifer only had time to look down at his ripped right arm that was slowly sinking into the lake below, looking up he saw Naruto with another arm. Once again looking down at his left arm, he tried to hold in his anguished scream only to feel Naruto's blade go through his stomach.

Naruto pulled his blade out, and lifted it up to lucifers chin, making sure to move lucifers head up slowly. Naruto looked at the crimson eyes with his own for a few moments… before he sealed his weapon back into his wrist. Naruto started to walk away with his hands in his pockets as he was almost off the lake, he turned back towards Lucifer. 'Lucifer I have won, you will give me my bankai or I will simply absorb you... which shouldn't be too hard after all I did just end you in a few seconds.' Stated Naruto as he walked away, smashing the barrier with a weak punch.

Lucifer was on his knees as his wings kept him afloat. His arms were probably down at the very bottom of the lake by now. Forcing a bit of his energy towards his shoulders. He watched as his shoulders started to have bone and muscle come out of it. Within a few moments his arms had returned. Lucifer looked towards where Naruto left and grinned. He really was powerful. Lucifer looked at his sword before both disappeared towards Naruto's soulscape.

(With Naruto walking to his house)

Naruto looked at his front door and remembered what Lucifer said. Although he was a prick for saying it, he really didn't do much with his wives except for a few dates and sex….so wanting to learn a bit more about them all, he used his space manipulation to bend light around him along with sound. Teleporting into the top corner of his dining room, he found all the girls sitting there talking.

What they talked about went from a large range of what food were best and new techniques and all. However Naruto got hooked on a piece of information that actually interested him. It was something that made kaguya and most of the girls grab their stomachs, which confused him a bit.

Moca looked towards kaguya for a bit before asking her question. 'So….when do we tell Naruto that….you know….' Said Moca shyly as she rubbed her stomach, only to get slapped lightly by silver haired moka. 'You know that Naruto isn't here right?' asked moka as she looked at her 'twin' with a raised eyebrow, which just made pink haired moka grin a bit.

'I-I know but, ya know it's kind of a big deal' said Moca with a blush adoring her face.

Kaguya looked at the pink haired girl with a small smile before answering her question. 'We don't until Naruto notices himself. I mean what would he do if we told him that we were all pregnant?' asked kaguya with a small laugh….until there was a thud in the corner of the room, which made all of them turn towards the sound….

Only to see Naruto passed out. This made all the girls sweatdrop and take photos of the passed out naruto.

Ruby blinked after taking a photo. 'How did he enter the house without us noticing? Hell I should have seen him enter or make a sound.' Stated ruby with scratching the right side of her head.

Kaguya sighed along with moka while pink haired Moca went to Naruto and started to drag him to their room. 'He probably just teleported home instead of walking home….lazy man' said kaguya as she shook her head, which had gotten a giggle from ruby and a chuckle from moka.

Moka stood up before walking towards the stairs going to their room. 'Well are you coming to break the news to him?' asked moka looking at both ruby and kaguya who just nodded before walking up the steps behind moka.

(Naruto and his wives room)

Naruto woke up in his bed, with a spring. Did he hear right? All four of his wives were pregnant? How did he not notice? Seriously he would have seen something or sensed it!

Looking to his left he saw moka fussing over him. Grinning slightly he moved a hand to cup her soft face. 'Hey Moca…..what's this I hear about you girls being pregnant?' asked Naruto looking at Moca, who in turned pulled her shirt up just above her belly.

Naruto moved his hand forward and placed it on her stomach and closed his eyes…then he felt it a small movement from within….

'Naruto suddenly jumped up and ran towards the balcony, Moca thinking that he was going to run away started to hold her shirt a bit tighter and started to tear…until she heard what he said out loud.

'IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!' screamed Naruto as he was standing on the balcony.

His scream was heard from his remaining wives who smiled. As they walked up to the room. As they opened the door they saw Naruto holding Moca very delicately and he cried on the crown of her head, which she also joined in crying with Naruto over the good news. Soon Naruto looked up and extended his arm wide so that the rest could also fit into the hug.

After the hug Naruto said something that made all the girls curse themselves for letting Naruto know they were pregnant accidently.

'….you knows I can have as rough sex with you all now right? Said Naruto with a grin, which was rewarded with groans.

**Ok shortish chapter, but that was just so I could get the whole pregnant thing out of the way, so next chapter Naruto and his family will return back to the elemental nations as I really just wanted Naruto to absorb some devil, angle and fallen angle energy along with activating his zanpakuto. So yeah….back to the elemental nations!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well now the story is all coming to an end, with possibly 5-10 chapters left before I close this story… holy shit it took a while! But yeah first story was ok I guess. Anyway let's get onto the next chapter enjoy.**

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH' screamed Naruto as he plummeted once again towards the ground like when he did his previous dimension jumps.

THUD!

Naruto just groaned as he raised his head, in the past few months he managed to find many dimension seals which he recorded into memory so that he could travel back to the places if he chooses to do so.

After hearing that his wives were pregnant he started to actually search for the dimension seals, as he wanted his wives to birth their children in his home dimension.

'C'mon Naruto get up' said Naruto to himself as he pushed himself up from the ground. Slowly standing up he looked around and was shocked at what he saw…there was a massive valley that surpassed madara's and hashirama's in both size and beauty. The valley also had a statue similar to the valley of the end.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked at the statue at the far end of the valley and moved his head back in shock.

It was a statue of him with his rinnegan activated and all the buuji, including ten tails behind him…it looked so cool. Wanting to get a better look of the statue Naruto teleported towards the statue, which looked like it was made only a few weeks ago or at least a few months.

Naruto just gazed at the statue in awe for a few moments before looking down towards the bottom of the statue and saw a small bit of writing.

_This valley is in made for the hero of the fourth shinobi war._

_A man who fought a demon of unimaginable strength and defended his fellow man and women._

_Here lies the result of the final battle of Naruto Otsutsuki_

_May he rest in peace_

Naruto looked at the writing a few times before turning his back to it…everyone thought he was dead huh? Well he knew how to fix that. And with a grin on his face Naruto disappeared in a white spark.

(Iwagakure kage tower)

'Stupid paper work' muttered an old man as he was finishing his daily stack of paper work. It had been a few months since the fourth shinobi war and where the hero known as Naruto Otsutsuki died after the sealing of kaguya/ juubi. Onoki walked towards the massive window overlooking his village and gave a sigh. He hadn't really met Naruto at all and was kind of regretting it if all the stories he heard about the kid were true. Suddenly Onoki looked down and saw a spark of white…. And then another… and another…..it couldn't be…..

Onoki watched as the spark helped some people who were just having regular trouble. Soon his entire village was bathed in the white spark before it disappeared entirely until a voice was heard above his kage roof.

'LADIES AND GENTALMEN! NARUTO OTSUTSUKI IS BACK' screamed Naruto with his hands surrounding his mouth as he shouted it out towards the village, which in turn made many ninja widen their eyes as they watched the hero of the fourth shinobi war alive and kicking. Soon some clapping was heard from one ninja…before almost all ninja were clapping at his return and then someone started to cheer his name which caught on quick as most if not all the village was cheering out Naruto's name.

Naruto just smiled before waving and disappearing in a white spark to another hidden village.

Onoki just looked at where he witnessed the return of Naruto Otsutsuki for himself… it was….amazing. 'Well Naruto Otsutsuki…you were defiantly like how the stories say you were.' Said Onoki with a grin as he floated back towards his office.

With a sigh he went to sign a piece of paper work before seeing a letter addressed to him by the 'white spark'.

Onoki looked at the letter for a few minutes before grinning and writing something on it before summoning a hawk to fly the message to konoha.

(Kumogakure)

The raikage Ay was at his training grounds simply doing laps as he had finished his paper work by using his lightning armour to speed himself up. Ever since the fourth shinobi war, life had gotten a tad boring for Ay as he and the other villages agreed to keep their alliance even after the war but it was mostly out of respect for Naruto Otsutsuki after he saved everyone from kaguya and the juubi madara.

Ay slowed down before looking towards his village with his arms crossed. He wished something just happened for once….and something did happen.

Random white streaks appeared all over the village. Soon red and black lightning followed the streaks and created physical writing within the sky. When the streak finished writing everyone looked up and became quiet. Before like iwagakure they too started to clap and cheer.

The message in the sky was quiet simple if Ay thought so himself.

_Naruto Otsutsuki is back!_

Laughing to himself he sprinted toward the kage tower, hearing all cheers from his people at having the living legend back to their world. Appearing at his office he looked down to see a letter on his table. Picking it up, he opened the letter and smirked after reading the entire thing. He then pulled out a pen and wrote something on it before summoning an eagle to take the message to konoha.

(Kirigakure)

The fifth mizukage Mei Terumi was bored. She had not gone on any dates since the fourth shinobi war and most of her time was sleeping or training. Her village was going good, considering the fact that the hero of their village died after becoming the hero of the fourth shinobi war.

Mei sighed. She was really bored. So she did what she normally did when bored….imagining her wedding day.

While Mei was in her dream like fantasy, Naruto summoned a water statue to stand next to the village with the words 'I'm back' handing over his head. The whole village had saw the massive statue of water and started to cheer. The only one who missed it was Mei, who was now doing a kissy face in the air, only to actually feel something against her lips.

Mei rapidly opened her eye which wasn't behind her hair and gapped….

Naruto Otsutsuki was standing there kissing her…..thinking it was a dream Mei started to undress herself before Naruto spoke. 'MEI THIS IS NOT A DREAM! DON'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHS OFF' said Naruto while shaking his hands. Only to see Mei look at him stupidly. Before Naruto grinned before pointing at her table before sparking away.

Mei sighed before pinching herself to try wake up….only to realise that she was awake…..

She quickly looked at the table that held the letter from the white spark.

Like her fellow kage she read the writing before smiling as sending a messenger hawk towards konoha.

(Sunagakure)

Garra was asleep in his office with shukaku resting on his face in Chibi form as both he and the racoon dog laid on the bed of sand which was on the corner of the room as sometimes garra didn't finish his paper work until the early morning so he decided to have a sand bed at all times in his office.

'You know that leaving your work will bite you in the ass' said a voice instantly making garra and shukaku wake up. Looking towards the voices origins, both he and shukaku froze in shock.

Naruto waved at his two friends with a grin 'hey garra and shukaku how's it hanging?' asked Naruto with a grin. Only to hear shukaku and garra talk through their mental line, which didn't work when he was in different dimensions.

Naruto looked at shukaku and grinned 'ohhhh look at little shukaku having a crush on matatabi!' said Naruto as he poked at shukaku, who blushed red and grinned, which garra also in turn grinned.

Naruto looked at his watch before giving a letter straight to garra.

'Well I gotta go so see ya soon' with that Naruto disappeared in a white streak. Making garra and shukaku smile a true smile that hadn't appeared since his Naruto's 'death.'

(Konohagekure)

Tayuya Otsutsuki was resting along with her fellow widows along her house garden in the back. It had been three months since Naruto had died and three months since they found out they were pregnant…apparently Naruto ripped through the condom and the anti-birth jutsu….just like him to do so.

Tayuya looked to her left and saw kusami laying there with a hand to her stomach. Being a buuji had sped up her birth date so instead of waiting for 9 months hers was only in 5….she was lucky as she also didn't gain any of the mood swings that come with being pregnant and as seeing how the wife usually uses the husband as a stress relief….she was going to get pissed for long periods of time.

'If only Naruto was here' mumbled tayuya as she looked towards the sky…only to have a near heart attack when she heard a voice.

'What would I do if I was here?' asked Naruto watching as the four girls turned their heads towards him. Although he started to back away when he saw all of them go into taijutsu stances along with temari with her massive fan on her shoulder.

Tayuya and saya looked at Naruto with nothing but rage before their reason for that appeared. 'How dare you imposter! How dare you try that' screamed both women in perfect synchronisation only to hold their stomachs in pain. Which was eased away when Naruto flashed towards them, making ryuzetsu and temari along with kusami look in shock and slight joy.

Saya and tayuya looked up towards Naruto's eyes and could see the cerulean eyes that they fell in love with shinning with joy and determination.

Suddenly Naruto got hugged from his 5 girlfriends/soon to be wives.

'Ah! Can't breathe!' mumbled Naruto as he tried to get some air forced into his lungs, forgetting the fact that he didn't need to breath to live. However the girls soon let him go which he was thankful for.

Naruto tugged at his singlet a bit before talking. 'Hey girls….I know that I was 'dead' to the world and all but I wanted to show you what happened ok' said Naruto while activating his sharingan.

'Ok this is what happened to me.' And with that the girl's sight went dark.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok so my story is starting to wrap up and I will be finished with the story in a bit. So I know that my grammar and wordplay isn't the best, but for a first time writer it was ok….I hope. Anyway I will be posting another Naruto fanfic of when Naruto trains with himself during the month break between the final chunnin exams. Heads up on this I will be making Naruto stronger but at a realistic rate (if you hear my reason's on realistic) so yeah later people.**

The people of konoha had a very good morning. I mean who wouldn't? the sun was shining the birds were chirping and they saw their saviour alive and kicking….to top it all off his girlfriends were chasing after him while aiming at either his head or jewels.

'AAAHHHH tayuya stop! AAAHHH I mean all of you stop!' screamed Naruto as he was dodging things ranging from fireballs to toilets….where they got them he doesn't know.

'You white haired bastard! You not only nocked up us, but you also nocked up four other women in the process of getting back home!' screamed tayuya as she was running with ryuzetsu on the roofs while kusami and temari were on the road.

Watching this on hashirama's head were kaguya, ruby, moka and the other Moca. Who had brought popcorn.

Kaguya was chuckling at the sight. After Naruto showed the girls his memories and then allowing them to pop up out of the seal the girls started to twitch, and when they did…..naruto disappeared in a hurry only to be caught out by saya in nature mode.

While Naruto was running he remembered all the times tayuya had chased him like this and how much he forgotten he liked the thrill of it.

Jingle…..

Naruto widened his eyes….how could he forget those….

Naruto suddenly stopped watching as a person flew over him…..since when did tayuya or his girls start to throw people? Naruto watched as his girls came running towards him with a fist prepared…oh this was going to hurt if it didn't work.

Naruto went on one knee and opened his hand that held something that would make a bond that was almost impossible to break. With a few words the girls stopped.

'Will you marry me?' asked Naruto as he held four rings towards them.

The ring on the left (their left so Naruto's right) was mostly red with a blue sapphire in the middle of it. That ring made saya widen her eyes and smile a bit.

Next to the red and blue ring was a red with brown ring, which drew tears from tayuya's eyes.

The one next to it was a pale purple with a white diamond centred in the middle. Ryuzetsu let go of a kunai in her hand and smiled.

Next came a golden ring with an emerald in the middle, which made temari smile very widely.

Their answer was simultaneous

'YES!' screamed the four girls hugging the life out of Naruto.

(Kage tower)

Minato sighed as he was teaching Mito how to become hokage since he had chosen her to be his successor due to her effort in the war.

Minato rubbed his head as he watched Mito complain and walk out of the office saying a hokage didn't need to do paperwork only protect the villager when needed.

Suddenly Minato heard a scream going through the village, looking towards the likely area of the source he found where it came from.

Naruto getting hugged to death by his four girlfriends…

Wait back up Naruto was alive?

Minato grabbed his hokage hadori and flashed down towards their location.

(Street)

'Gak! I'm dying here.' Said Naruto being squished at between his wives which included his other four wives who had just joined in on the group hug.

Summoning a kage bushing he quickly switched places with it only to see it pop after two seconds…. They actually could of killed him if he didn't have his super durability…..well it would be a good death he guessed.

Naruto then felt someone behind him; looking back he saw minato namikaze, the fourth hokage.

Naruto waved a bit before looking back at his wives who were currently ready to pounce on him; even when pregnant they were vicious.

He then felt minato's hand on his shoulder.

'Naruto Otsutsuki…..you are to be' started minato only to get cut off by Naruto.

'The first uzukage which will be a new hidden village being built on top of the old uzushio' said Naruto as he didn't look back on minato to know he was in shock.

'But why? This is your home. I'm giving you the chance to become hokage-' started minato again only to be stopped by Naruto's voice.

'Because Mito doesn't like to do the paperwork….I can hear nearly everything anyone say's in this whole country.' Said Naruto as he switched himself with a blood clone which had gotten his head exploded when he was glomped by all of his wives.

Naruto turned to minato's direction and threw a piece of paper at minato along with showing four others.

'The one that you are holding is my resignation that you had signed when I became a genin and these four are the kages letters accepting an alliance with uzushio. I was planning to give one here but I already know that since four out of five villages already support my village in the making and that entitle you to do so as well. The only reason I came back was to get my wives along with my stuff' said Naruto placing his documentation back in his wrist seal.

Minato was slowly getting pissed….this man had him beat….he wanted to retire sooner but Mito was being difficult. He and his wife worked on her so that she could save the world like the prophecy he had gained from the elder toad, but instead of Mito saving the world it was Naruto the child that he thought would amount to nothing, yet the proof was right in his face.

-Naruto had made the strongest team

-Naruto crippled orochimaru and created a space time technique that was better than his own

-Naruto saved him and his wife and daughter during pein's attack while he, Mito and kushina could only fight them off only for a bit after konoha was destroyed.

-Naruto didn't use kyuubi's power at all and defeated kaguya and madara while sealing kaguya into himself.

-Naruto was the hero for the fourth shinobi war…not Mito….his time with mito was rewarded with nothing but making mito one of the strongest ninja's and the next kage.

Looking at his surroundings he saw that Naruto and his wives disappeared…looks like konoha lost a clan.

(Uzushio)

Naruto floated above the island of uzushio and nodded to himself. He made the right choice of wanting to restart his clans.

'**Creation of all things!' **said Naruto as he made the island of uzushio grow to about the size of half of the fire country.

Going into a prayer like handsign Naruto called out his technique.

**Mokuton: land clearing!**

Soon hundreds of roots grew and dragged all the ruins of uzushio underground clearing out the whole island/country. Keeping his hands in the same handsign, he started to fire off rapid jutsu's.

**Mokuton: village of the extinct clans**

**Mokuton: great forest rebirth**

**Mokuton: thousand four pillar house technique**

Naruto watched as the country started to take form of his imagination. His first technique was setting up the formation to revive the uchiha, senju, uzumaki and Otsutsuki clans.

Then the great forest rebirth filled the country with a massive forest which surrounded the village which was right in the centre of the country.

And then the thousand four pillar house technique filled the village with houses.

Naruto then placed his hand in a ram handsign and drew water from the air. Which he used to fill out many rivers within the country.

Naruto sighed as he floated back to the ground right in the middle of new uzushio.

Slamming his hand down. A poof of smoke appeared before his wives stepped out of it.

Naruto smiled 'great place as any to revive our clans right?' asked Naruto only to get another group hug that was softer than in konoha.

Yes, was the reply of all the women there.

And with that the one that stands strong ends. While the rise of new uzushio begins.

**Yeaaa dick move ending it like this but I am tired and I wanted to finish so I could create a new fanfiction like I said at the top. Also since most of you mentioned plot holes in this story I am going to actually go more into depth with the other story and make it more original and un-canon. So yea thanks for viewing my story and I hope it was a good read. Also before you all start sprouting how I ended a decent fic badly 1. Make your own fic and then write over 80k worth of words within a month and a quarter. 2. Make sure you don't abandon it half way. 3. Make sure you actually make it interesting a bit. While doing all that for their FIRST fic. So yea later people hope 'the one who stands strong' was good.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey people first chapter of my new story is out so take a quick look. later**


End file.
